Triple the trouble!
by Bella4Edward
Summary: Alice has a vision two months after the wedding that has everyone puzzled. Big and unexpected twists. It gets better as it goes on. The story is better than I can describe. R
1. The weddingVision

Disclamier: I do not own any of these characters...they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

**A/N: This is my first fanfic. I look forward to the reviews to help me improve my story. I hope you enjoy it. Please tell me what you think of it.**

As the wedding went on I felt my heart flutter, I began to feel nervous. I couldn't take the pressure much longer it was driving me insane. I began to walk down the aisle, everyone was staring at me, but it didn't matter once my eyes were set on my Edward. He would be mine in less than an hour. I didn't even care if he kept his promise tonight, just as long as I was his and he was mine. When we reached the alter I could feel Charlie's grip tighten around my arm.

"Dad, you need to let go of my arm now." He looked up at me and smiled, but I could see the pain in his eyes. He didn't want to let me go.

"Bella are you sure this is the man you want to marry? Do you have to marry him now?" he had asked with a few tears streaming down his face.

"Yes dad, I am sure I want to marry him. And yes I want to marry him now!"

"Bells, why can't you wait another year or two. I wish your mother and would have wait a couple of years."

"What are you saying that you regret being married to mom and having me?"

"You know that's not what I mean."

"Dad, Please let go of me. Edward has been waiting patiently for the past couple of minutes. I don't know how much longer he can wait." I said as I was staring at Edward.

"Okay Bella, just remember to come back and visit me as much as possible."

"I will dad." I gave Charlie a smile and walked towards Edward.

"I love you." Edward whispered

"I love you too."

My nerves had finally calmed down. I was smiling though out the whole thing.

"I now present Mr. and Mrs. Edward Cullen." Emmett said excitedly.

"Edward?"

"Yes?"

"Are we _really_ married?"

"Yes we are my love?"

Edward was chuckling at my question. I just shook my head and proceeded to greet our guests.

Four hours later 

Everyone had left, even Edwards family. Carlisle and Esme stayed close enough, so if Edward did hurt me he would be there to tend to me.

"Edward, are we really going to try tonight?"

"If that's what you really want. A promise is a promise. I don't plan on breaking any promises I make to you."

"Well that's good to know. I love you Edward. I need a human moment."

"Certainly, take you time."

I went in to the bathroom and barely managed to get out of my wedding dress. On the counter, by the sink, I saw a white box with a note on it. The note read:

_I thought Edward would like to see you in this._

_Have fun,_

Alice 

I couldn't help, but to laugh at her note. I opened the box and it was lingerie in sapphire blue. I slipped it on carefully and looked my self over in the mirror. I noticed that I was blushing and realized that I was nervous. I turned the cold water on and got my hands wet. I put my wet and ice-cold hands on my face hoping that would calm me. I got up the courage to walk out of the bathroom. I looked over at the bed and seen that Edward was already in his boxers. He was lying there with my favorite crooked smile.

"Bella, my love, are you ready?"

I gulped out "Yes."

The next morning 

"Bella, love, it is time to get up. You must get something to eat."

"Why, I am not hungry right now. I just want to stay here in bed with you."

"I suppose it will not hurt for a few more minutes."

"Okay" I said as I wormed myself closer to him. I enjoyed feeling his cool embrace on my over heated skin. Before I knew it I was at the kitchen table with a plate of pancakes and a glass of orange juice in front of me. I look up at Edward and just shook my head.

"You need to eat." Edward said with narrow eyes daring me to object.

"I guess your right. When does your family get back?"

"In a couple of hours."

I knew Alice would want to hear all about last night in detail, but I wasn't sure if I wanted to share every little waking detail with her. She probably already had seen it in her head. Rosalie was slowly starting to talk to me, but I didn't think she would want to hear about it.

"Bella!" Alice hollered out.

"Hi Alice." I replied waiting for the question I was dreading.

"Did you try last night" she said winking at me

"Alice, do I have to tell you? You already know."

"She may know Bella, but I don't." Rosalie whispered into my ear, startling me.

"Oh, Rose. I didn't think you would want to know."

"Well I do." She said pouting her lips.

"Okay, we did try and no he didn't hurt me. Well he did but that was unavoidable. That is all I am going to say on that subject." I turned and walked away.

Two months later 

My life was going just as I hoped it would. I couldn't be happier. I was glad that I picked Edward over Jacob. I just wished Jacob and I could still be friends.

"Bella!" Alice interrupted my train of thought.

"What Alice?" I said, annoyed.

"Get dressed, I am take you shopping."

"Alice, I…"

"I don't want to hear it. I have something exciting to tell you, but I don't want anyone else to hear it." she interrupted once again.

"Fine." I huffed. I threw on my favorite pair of jeans and a blue blouse. I wore my old tattered tennis shoes.

When we got in the car, Alice just looked at me and shook her head. She tried to start up a conversation, but I refused to talk to her. Before I knew it we had reached the mall in Seattle. Alice shut the car off and turned to me. I looked at her. We started at each other for a long moment before either of us spoke.

"What did you want to tell me, Alice?" I saw the excitement flowing in her topaz eyes.

"Well, Carlisle was wrong." She smirked. I was confused. I didn't know what she was talking about.

"Alice, you may be able to see the future, but I can't. What are you talking about?"

"Well, Bella, your pregnant."

"That's not possible."

"Bella, I saw it. You and Edward are going to have triplets! Your two months along."

"Your visions aren't always accurate, though."

"I know this one is true."

"We have to go home so I can talk to Carlisle, before I say anything to Edward."

"Well how are you going to do that when Edward can hear you?"

"You're going to have to take him out hunting. He needs to go anyways."

"Okay, but Bella I want to go shopping."

"Not today, we'll go tomorrow after everything is figured out. I promise."

We drove back home and I tried to act normal around Edward the best I could. I told him that he should go hunting with is siblings, because he was long over due. He agreed to go. He kissed me goodbye and told me that he would be back soon. As soon as they left and I knew they were out of hearing range I ran up stairs to Carlisle's office door.

"Come in" Carlisle said before I could even knock.

"Carlisle, I need to talk to you about something."

"Go ahead."

"Well, Alice, had a vision and she said I was pregnant and that I was two months along. She had also said they were Edward's."

"Bella, excuse me for saying this, but did you cheat on Edward?"

"No I would never. Edward was my first and he will be my last."

"Okay, maybe Alice is mistaken. Her visions are not always right."

"I know, but she says this one is different and that she knows it is true."

"Well do mind if I feel your stomach, Bella?"

"Not at all."

Carlisle felt my stomach many times and asked me a bunch of questions.

"Well you are pregnant, that's for sure."

"Alice told me they were triplets. I haven't told Edward yet, I want you to be close by when I do."

"Are you afraid he's going to hurt you?"

"No, that's not it. I just don't think he's going to believe it."

"Well, if he doesn't believe it then have him come talk to me."

"Okay, will do."

I went straight to Edward's room. I paced back and fourth, trying to figure out how to tell him. _Should I tell him right away? Or should I act normal and lead up to that? Maybe I shouldn't tell him at all, until he notices. No that wouldn't work, because I am suppose to become a vampire next week and he'll wonder why I want to give him time before he changes me._

I realized that Edward was sitting on the bed, just watching me. I was so glad he couldn't read my mind.

"Edward, we need to talk."

"Yes, love?" He looked worried and like he thought I would run away screaming.

"Edward, Alice told me that I am two months pregnant and that we are having triplets."

"That's not possible, Bella, unless you cheated. But I know you wouldn't. So Alice's vision is wrong."

"No, its not I talked to Carlisle. He said I was very much pregnant."


	2. Trying to understand

Disclamier: I do not own these characters...the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does!

"Bella, I want you to go and see a gynecologist just to makes sure." I was still expecting a completely different response than the one I received. Edward seemed very calm, but I could see in his eyes that he was everything but calm.

"Okay Edward, if you want me to go and see a gynecologist I will."

"Why don't you take a bath and then get ready. I will take you in a little bit."

I just nodded my head. I thought a bath would be just what I need to calm down.

Edward's Point of View 

I tried my best to stay calm for Bella's sake, but I couldn't hide it from my eyes and I knew she would she it. I had doubts, but it wasn't about her being pregnant, it was about the babies being mine. I figured I wouldn't say anything about it to Bella, because she would be upset and angry. I needed to go talk to Carlisle and Alice, but I wanted to be away from Bella when I did.

"Bella, I want you to go and see a gynecologist just to make sure." I knew Carlisle was probably right, but I needed to hear from someone else besides family that she is pregnant.

"Okay Edward, if you want me to go and see a gynecologist I will." I was surprised she actually agreed to go. I thought she would argue and put up a massive fight. Now I just have to figure out how to get away to go talk Carlisle and Alice.

"Why don't you take a bath and then get ready. I will take you in a little bit."

She nodded and disappeared into the bathroom. I ran to Alice's room an knocked on her door.

"Come in, Edward." She replied

"Alice, are you sure that Bella is pregnant with_ my_ babies?"

"Yes, Bella would never cheat on you. You are the only one she wants to be with."

"I thought I knew that, but I am unable to help her conceive children."

"Carlisle is researching to see how it is possible."

"Well I am going to go and talk to Carlisle."

I ran out of her room and went straight to Carlisle's office and just walked in. He was reading something out of his old-bind books. When he realized that I was in the room with him, he closed the book and looked up.

"I think I have figure out how you got Bella pregnant. You had sperm stored in your vas deferens and even though you are a vampire that has stayed there and has had time to transform into vampire sperm. When you and Bella became sexually active with one another, the sperm mixed with Bella bodily fluids. I think you know the rest."

I was shocked, but now it makes sense. I heard a little knock on the door and realized that it was Bella.

Bella's Point of View 

I sat in the steaming water that was in the bathtub. _How could Edward not believe that the babies were his? He knows that I would never cheat on him._ I started to cry, because the thought of Edward doubting me hurt in so many ways. After an hour, the bath water became cold. So I got out and dried off and got dressed. I put on my denim skirt that falls just below my knees and a light blue tank top. I slipped on a pair of flip-flops and headed toward Carlisle's office. I figured he would want to talk to him about this.

"Come in Bella." Carlisle said

"Oh Bella, I am so sorry for not believing you. I should have listened to you and then we both should have come and talked to Carlisle."

"Edward, its fine really, but do I still have to go to the gynecologist?"

"Yes my love, I want this to be as normal as it can be."

"Okay. I think we should leave now and get this over with."

"Okay Bella" Edward laughed.

The ride there was quiet. I wished that I could hear what he was thinking. When we got there Edward helped me out of the car and held my hand.

"There is nothing to be worried about, love."

"Why can't Carlisle be the one to deliver the babies?"

"Bella, please just do this for me."

"Fine." I hissed. Edward knew I was mad, but he didn't care. We went in for the check up that Edward wanted. I found out that my due date was April 13th.

**A/N: I know this chapter isn't the best, but they will get better. If you have any ideas about what should happen or what the names of the triplet should be let me know. Please review!!!**


	3. Telling the family

Disclamier: I don't own anything...It all belongs to Stephanie Meyer.

When we got back in the car, I noticed that Edward's attitude had changed. He was excited and very happy.

"Bella, I think we should tell the rest of my family when we get home."

"I agree, but how are we going to tell them? You know that they will ask how it is possible you to reproduce."

"I know and I'll just have to tell them what Carlisle told me."

"You know Emmett and Jazz are going to tease you, right?"

"I know, but it is worth it." Edward said smirking. We pulled into the garage, and before I even had my seat belt off, Edward was opening up the door. I got out of the car and was scooped up into his arms. He placed me on the couch in the living room and called for his family.

"Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, Jasper." He said it in his normal tone of voice.

Edward sat next to me holding my hand as we waited for his family. He turn to me and was kissing me passionately, when his family came into the living room.

"Get a room." Emmett laughed

"Shut up Emmett, they have a reason to be all lovey dovey." Alice said excitedly.

I broke our kiss and started to laugh. But Edward was a little mad.

"So why did you call us down here Edward?" Rosalie asked impatiently.

"We called you down here to share something with you." I said

"What is it Bella?" Emmett shouted. "Rosalie and I were having fun and you interrupted us." Rosalie reached over and smacked the back of his head. Edward let out a deep growl.

"Calm down Edward." Jasper said staring at his brother.

"Bella and I are going to be parents." Edward said proudly.

"How? Vampires can't reproduce?" Esme pointed out.

"Well" Carlisle started, but then turned to Edward. "Do you mind if I explain it to them?"

"Not at all."

"Edward had sperm stored in his vas deferens from his human life, but when he became a vampire his sperm transformed as well. So the babies will have some vampirism traits or powers."

Everyone was still shocked, but congratulated us. Edward carried me up to the room and laid me on the bed and disappeared. Before I could even call his name, he was back in the room with a tray of food.

"Now, you really need to eat, my love."

"I know Edward, but…"

"But what? You need to eat."

"I know, I was just wondering when will I be turned into a vampire?"

"After the babies are born, I suppose. You might not want to be changed then."

"Why do you say that?"

"You'll be a mother then, so it might change your mind."

"I doubt it." I said with a mouth full of food.

"We'll just see about that."

I finished my dinner and went to change into my pajamas when Edward grabbed me and pulled me to his perfectly sculpted chest. I looked up at him to see the look on his face. He had my favorite crooked smile on his face.

"What has you smiling?"

"The fact that we are going to be parents. Your not excited about this?"

"I am, but at the same time I am scared too. I am so clumsy and I don't want to fall down the stairs and ruin our chance at a family."

"Bella, I would never let that happen and you know that."

"I know, but you're not always around. You have to leave to go hunting."

"Then I will have someone help you when I am gone. We all don't go hunting at the same time."

"I am also scared about the Volturri showing up, and finding out that I am not a vampire and killing me. Edward, I know you think that you can protect me from them, but there are so many of them."

"Bella my love, trust me nothing is going to happen to you or the babies. My family and I will not let it happen. Now quit worrying and get ready for bed."

I did as I was told, but I couldn't completely quit worrying. I slipped my nightgown on and sat on the bed.

"You need to rest, love."

I moved the covers back and slid into the bed, but before I could grab the blankets they were already over me. Edward kissed my forehead and started humming my lullaby. I knew I couldn't fight the sleep anymore, so I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

When I woke in the morning Alice was sitting on the couch in the room. I looked at Edward and could tell he was having a silent conversation with Alice. I moved the blankets off of me to go get some clothes and then go take a shower.

"There are clothes on the counter in the bathroom for you to wear today." Alice informed me.

"After your shower Bella, you need to carefully come down stairs and eat." Edward demanded

"Then you need to come to my room." Alice said cheerfully

"No." Edward hissed

"I'll talk to you in a little bit, Bella." She poked her tongue out at Edward and left the room.

"What was that about?" I asked

"She wants to take you shopping."

"Edward, I promised I would go shopping with her after all this pregnancy stuff was figured out."

"Oh, well I guess I will go hunting with Emmett and Jasper."

"Okay." I walked up to Edward and kissed him playfully. "Have fun with the guys."

"I don't know about that, but you get to have fun with our sisters."

"Shopping is not fun Edward."

I got in the shower, enjoying the feel of the warm water hitting my skin. I got out of the shower, dried off, put the clothes on that Alice picked out, and proceeded down stairs carefully. Esme had a plate of pancakes on the table with a glass of orange juice and a banana. It smelled delicious.

"Thank you Esme."

"Its my pleasure, Bella dear."

I finished my breakfast and went up to Alice's room. I knew Rosalie and Alice were going to do the Bella Barbie thing and I just grumbled all the way there. I didn't even have the chance to knock on the door, when it swung open. I started to walk in the room, when next thing I know I was in the chair in Alice's bathroom.

**A/N: I have posted a poll on my page for the sex of the babies. Please vote. It will close on Jan. 23rd**


	4. Shopping with Alice and Rose

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters…the wonderful Stephenie Meyer does! Bella is five months pregnant 

"Alice why do you have to do my make-up when all we are doing is shopping?"

"Bella, I don't need a reason to do your make-up. I just thought you would want to look nice. Now be quiet so I can finish and so Rose can finish your hair."

I sat quietly as they finished up. I can always say one thing about them; they can make me look so beautiful.

"Edward bought you a…" Rosalie said

"Rose, you can't tell her." Alice interrupted

"Well she is going to find out sooner or later." Rose hissed

"She'll find out then…on her own." Alice said annoyed

"If I am going to find out soon can't I know now? Was it expensive?" I was confused, but I still hoped it wouldn't be expensive.

"We can't tell you that, Bella."

"We're sisters now, we tell each other almost everything."

"NO!" Alice hissed

"Fine." I grumbled

I sat there wondering what Edward had bought me. I didn't like it when anyone bought me presents.

"Come on Bella." Alice had pulled me out of the chair. She was carrying me down the stairs, when we reached the bottom she set me down gently. We walked to the garage and I was walking to where my truck was, but to my surprise it wasn't there. Instead there was a sapphire blue BMW M5 in its place.

"Alice, Rosalie where is my truck!! What is this doing in its spot?" I yelled

"It is a car." Rose teased

"I know what it is, but why is it here?"

"Edward thought it would be a better for a family."

"No, its not it won't fit three car seats in it. Where is my truck?"

"Your truck is in the other garage safe and sound. We promise nothing happened to it."

"Are we taking _this_ car?"

"Yes."

"Rose, you can drive." I said

"You don't want to drive?"

"No, I have a phone call to make."

I tried calling Edward, but it went to voice mail and I decided not to leave a message. I would deal with him when I got home. I fell asleep on our way to Seattle. When I awoke we were already at the store. I got out of the car and looked up. The sign on the outside of the store read: Motherhood Maternity. I just groaned and figured I would lose if I tried to argue with them. They grabbed a shopping cart and within two minutes it was heaping full. Alice handed me this slip on belly marked triplets. My face turned instantly red.

"Alice, do I really have to wear this? Can't you just look into the future and see how big I am going to get?"

"Yes you have to wear it. That is what makes this shopping trip fun, and you know what it will feel like to get dressed when get that big." Alice was laughing.

"I am so glad you find this funny. Why can't we just come back when I get this big?"

"Because they might not have the stuff they have now that I like."

"But they will have new and better stuff."

"I know and we will go shopping then too."

I decided to just go and try all the clothes on. I have clothes from the size I am now to the size I will be when I am nine months along. When everything was said and done, it cost $10,824.74. I ended up with 130 pairs of pants, 160 t-shirts, 20 sweatshirts, 40 skirts, 10 pairs of shorts, 22 dresses, 6 nursing bras, 20 tank tops, and 80 pairs of shoes.

"Can we go home now?"

"No, now we have to buy stuff for the babies."

"We don't know the sex of them, though."

"They are…"

"Alice" I interrupted "Edward and I want to find out from the doctor."

"Fine, we can still buy clothes. The clothes will just have to be neutral, so no matter what they are they can still wear them."

"I guess we can do that."

"We need bottles, diapers, burp rags, bibs, clothes, and stuffed animals."

Before I had time to pick anything out all of it was done, besides one thing. They let me pick out the clothes. We spent another $6,246.29. I was glad it was time to head home. My feet were so sore. I was relieved when I got to sit down. We stopped at McDonalds to get me something to eat. When I was finished eating, I fell asleep once again. This time when I awoke I was in my bed in Edward's arms. I knew this would be the best time to confront Edward about the car.


	5. The deal

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer

"Edward, why did you buy me a car?"

"Your truck isn't suitable for us. So I bought the car."

"Well, you didn't think about our family enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Three car seats will not fit in the back of the car."

"I know that car is your car, when you need to get away. It is cheaper on gas. I bought a BMW X5 for all five of us to travel in."

"Go figure, another expensive car."

"You can still drive your truck if you want to. I just prefer you don't."

"I'll make you a deal, I won't drive my truck if you let me tell my parents that we are going to have triplets."

"Bella, we can't do that."

"Why not? The only thing that will happen is that we have to fake their deaths as well. Please Edward?"

"I'll have to talk to Carlisle about it first. If he says in would be fine then I we will go visit them to tell them the wonderful news."

"Thank you. I love you so much Mr. Cullen."

"I love you too, Mrs. Cullen."

Edward and I went down stairs so I could eat. We talked about everything Alice, Rosalie, and I bought. After I was I ate what seemed like everything in the kitchen, we went into the living room to watch Jasper beat Emmett at some stupid alien game.

"Bella, can we spend sometime alone together?"

"Yes, Why?"

"I have a surprise for you."

"Oh, I see." I was a little disappointed, and I knew I couldn't hide it in my voice no matter how hard I tried.

"What is wrong, love?"

"Its just that the surprises happen to be expensive, and you know I don't like expensive gifts."

"I know, but you have given me so much I just want to try and do the same for you."

"What have I given you that makes you feel like you have to repay me?"

"You haven given me your heart, soul, your undying love, and in four months our children."

"Edward, you have given me the same. You don't have to repay me for anything. I have all I could ever want."

"Well, your still getting this surprise, whether you like it or not."

"Fine. You say that I am stubborn, I beg to differ."

"Just go and get ready, my beautiful Bella."

I went upstairs and like always Alice had already picked my clothes out for me. I wish just once she would let me dress my self. I wore the navy blue sparkly shirt and the pair of black khakis she laid out. I was surprised she let me pick what shoes I wanted to wear. I wore my navy blue sandals. I went into the bathroom and brushed my teeth and hair. I put my hair up into a messy bun. I walked out of the bedroom and seen that Edward was leaning against the wall waiting for me. When he smiled my favorite smile, I felt my heart flutter.

"Are you ready?"

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"No, but I promise I will ease up on the surprises."

"Yeah, somehow I don't believe you, but I still love you all the same."

"Well that's good to know." He said chuckling.

"Are we taking the Volvo?"

"Of course we are. Why would you ask that?"

"Well let's see you bought two new vehicles. I didn't know if we were going to take my car or the X5."

"It's been awhile since I have driven the Volvo."

"Okay Edward." I kissed Edward passionately; his tongue traced my bottom lip, wanting an entrance to my mouth. I pulled away and just smiled at him.

"Bella why do you have to tease me so?"

"Because you I know you like."

"I do, but when I know that your not going to give in for the next four months it drives me insane."

"Good, now you know how I felt before we got married."

Edward just laughed. We didn't drive very far to our destination. It was only five miles away for the Cullen's house. We pulled up to this huge blue house. It was beautiful; my mouth was hanging open in shock. I turned to look at Edward and he just smiled.


	6. The Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters…Stephenie Meyer's brilliant brain did.

"Come on, let's go inside."

"What, how are we going to do that?"

"I have the keys."

"Edward, you bought us a house?"

"Yes, I figured we would have more privacy. Do you like it?"

"I like it, but I thought you liked living with your family. I know I enjoyed living with them."

"I did like living with them, but we are going to start our own little family soon. I thought this would be better especially when your parents come to visit us." He had a huge smile on his face.

"We can tell my parents?"

"Yes love, Carlisle said it would be fine. He also said to that you would have to wait a year before I can change you into a vampire. That will give you more time with your family. He also said that after you are changed, you would have a few years to spend with your family."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes, but there is also bad news. Carlisle and Esme will have to leave soon. They are pushing it, when it comes to the town believing their age. Rosalie, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper will be moving with them, but have promised to visit frequently."

"Oh Edward, I am so happy, but what about Jacob and the pack? I know their fine now, but what about when you change me?"

"Well, that is a subject that I am unsure of at the time. Carlisle is working on that as we speak."

"I have one more question, How can I visit anyone after I am changed won't I want to kill them?"

"Carlisle was talking to Alice about when you become a vampire. She said that because the smell of blood disgusts you and makes you sick now, that you will feel the same way about it after your changed."

"Well, that's great, because I was afraid that I would become a danger to our children."

"Bella, even if you were like a newborn, you would never hurt your children."

"Can we go and look at the house now?"

"Of course."

Edward picked me up bridal style and carried me into the house that was all ours. I couldn't believe how perfect it was. It was absolutely gorgeous. I couldn't believe this was ours. The living room had a one wall that was just a huge window, a fireplace, and of course it was already furnished. The dining room had an antique table and Edward said that Carlisle's dad made it. The finish on it was perfect. The kitchen was just like most kitchens it had a fridge, stove, island, counters, cupboards, sink, and dishwasher. Edward took me upstairs. Our room was the only one that wasn't complete. Edward said he didn't want to buy anything new for our room. The guest rooms each had there own little themes. There were five guest rooms. Edward had an office and I had my own library. Wall to wall, floor to ceiling filled with books.

"Alice has forbidden us to see four rooms, until we find out the sexes of the babies. But you are allowed to see the nursery."

"You can't see it?"

"I've seen it, because I am the one that created this room and everything in it, besides the stuffed animals and clothes. Are you ready to see it?"

"Yes."

Edward opened the door and I walked in. Once I seen everything in the room my eyes filled with tears. Knowing that the cribs, changing tables, the rocking chairs, and the dressers.

"Do you like it?"

All I could do was nod my head. I was sobbing tears of joy. I turned to Edward and jumped into his arms and gave him the most fervent kiss ever. I was so excited to start our life, but at the same time I would miss his family. We got back into the car and he turned to me and kissed me.

"Bella, you have a doctors appointment today." He started the car and we were on our way to the doctors.

"I know. Do you want to find out the sexes of the babies, today?"

"That's up to you, love. Yes I want to know, but I can also wait until they are born to find out."

"I really want to know, because I want to be able to see those rooms that Alice and Rosalie decorated for them. I also want to go shopping for them."

"I never thought I would hear you say that you want to go shopping." He teased.

"This is different. I am doing the shopping and it's not for me. I have to go Christmas shopping anyways. I might as well kill two birds with one stone."

"Very true."

We were at the doctor's office wanting in the waiting room. We had to wait for an hour, before we were called back.

"Mr. and Mrs. Cullen?"

"That would be us." Edward said as he helped me up. We walked back and followed the nurse to the room.

"The doctor will be with you in a few minutes."

"Okay, thanks."

Edward and I talked about the house and where his family was moving. Suddenly, there was a knock on the door. The doctor walked in.

"Hello Bella. How are you feeling?"

"I am feeling okay. The babies keep kicking me in the kidneys, but other than them kicking I feel fine."

"I see you've gained quite a bit of weight since I last seen you. This is perfectly normal. So what can I do for you today?"

"Well we want to know the sexes of the babies."

"I'm surprised you waited this long. What made you change your mind?"

"I'm not quite sure."

"I have known what the sexes are for quite sometime now. You are having…"


	7. The sexes

Disclaimer: I don't own anything….yet 

"You are having two girls and a boy."

"Thank you, Doctor."

We said goodbye to the doctor and went back to the car.

"Oh, Edward. Two baby girls and a boy. It looks like you have two girls to be protective of, honey."

"Yeah, I can promise you right now that they will never date a guy like me."

"What do you mean? I couldn't have found a better person to fall in love with."

"You know that, that is not what I meant. I mean our daughters will fall in love with a _human_ boy."

"What if they fell in love with a werewolf?"

"I don't know. Let's just hope that never happens. Are you ready to tell Charlie?"

"Yes. I am not sure how he is going to take this, though."

"I know, he just got use to the fact that we are married."

"I think he will be happy for us."

"I really hope so."

**A/N: I am really sorry this chapter is really short, but the next chapters won't be this short. Any ideas about names? Review Please.**


	8. Telling Charlie

Disclaimer: I don't own characters…they belong to Stephenie Meyer.

We were on our way to Charlie's house to deliver the great news. It took us exactly three minutes to get from the doctor's office. I still think Edward drives like a maniac, but I am getting use to it. He parked where my truck use to be. I look in the driveway and seen that Charlie wasn't the only one there. I looked over at Edward and instantly knew who it was by the way his nose was crinkled up.

"I wonder why they are here?" I asked Edward.

"They always have dinner together on Friday nights."

"Oh. Should we come back tomorrow then?"

"No, Charlie already knows we're here."

"Okay, let's go then."

As soon as I stepped out of the car, the front door of the house swung open and Charlie was running up to me. He stopped when he was right in front of me.

"Wow Bella, you've certainly gained some weight."

"Gee thanks dad!" I laughed

"Its great to see you, Bells!" He hugged me and stepped back at just looked at me with astonishment.

"Dad, Edward and I have something to tell you."

"Is that so, what is it?" I knew that I didn't need to tell him, because he already figured it out.

"The reason I have gained so much weight is because I am pregnant."

Edward put his arm around me and pulled me closer to him. Charlie was silent with a stern look upon his face.

"It wasn't enough that you took her away from me Edward?" His face was purple from the anger.

"Dad!"

"Bella, you have only been married for five months. He could have used protection until you were absolutely sure you wanted a family?"

"We were sure, Charlie." Edward spoke "We just weren't planning on having triplets."

"Triplets?" Charlie's face slowly turning back to its normal color and I was glad to see him calm down.

"Dad, why is Billy and Jacob here?"

"How do you know they are here?"

"To start with they are standing on the porch and secondly I knew someone was here, because there was another car in the driveway."

"Oh."

"We were getting ready to leave. We see that you have a lot to talk about with your father, Bella." Billy had said

"Why don't you and Edward come in so we can talk about this?" Charlie said

"Dad, there is really nothing more to argue about. What's done is done. I am going to have these babies and we are keeping them. If you are going to argue we are going to leave."

"Love, I understand that your father is upset. We don't have to leave."

"Edward I don't need more stress right now."

"I am not going to fight with both of you. I have calmed down. Won't you please come in?"

"Yes, Edward go in the house I would like to speak with Jacob before he leaves."

"Then I will stay out here with you."

"No, I need to speak to him alone."

"Fine."

Edward walked into the house with Charlie. I began to walk towards Jacob. Jake was helping his father into the car.

"Jake can we talk?"

"We can." He snapped "By the way congratulations."

"Umm…thanks, but I just wanted to say sorry again for hurting you."

"Its fine Bells, that is in the past."

"Jake…" Before I could finish my sentence he was in the car and backing out of the driveway. "Stupid Werewolf." I muttered.

I walked towards the house crying. I wanted to put everything in the past and still be friends with Jake, but I guess it wouldn't be possible now. I walked up the front steps of the porch and proceeded to walk into the house.

"Are you okay, love?" I could tell Edward was furious at Jake for making me feel the need to cry.

"I am fine Edward."

He put his arm around my waist and we walked into the living room where Charlie was waiting for us.

"Bella, what's wrong?"

"Nothing, dad, I am fine."

"I am sorry for being upset with Edward earlier. I guess I was hoping you both would wait a few years before having a family."

"We understand why you were angry." I said sadly

"I bought a house for Bella, here in Forks so you can visit us as much as you want."

"We would love you to be a part of your grandchildren's lives."

"Bells, you know I will be. Do you know what the sexes are?"

"Yes, we just found out this afternoon. We are having two girls and a boy."

"I bet you're glad you don't have all girls, right Edward?"

"I am just glad that they are healthy. I am glad that I have a boy, but I would have been happy with three girls to protect."

"Have you thought about names yet?"

"No, but I am sure that will be very soon."

"Dad, why don't you come over on Christmas Eve and stay with us until the day after Christmas? You can stay longer if you would like, I just thought that you would need to go back to work."

"I think that's a great plan. I just need to know how to get to your house and what time to be there."

Edward handed my father a map to the house.

"Wow, I've seen that house before, it is huge."

"Well we kinda need a big house, with the triplets on the way."

"That's true. Have you told Renee yet?"

"Not…" I was interrupted

"Yes I told her."

"Edward, when did you tell her?"

"While I was waiting for you to get ready today."

"Oh well we are going to have to tell her what the sexes are."

"About that, I knew what the babies were. I am not as patient as you, love."

I just laughed. Before I knew it three hours had past by. Charlie ordered a pizza for Edward and me. We caught up on the past five months. I gave my father a hug and said goodbye as we drove home.

"Eddie I thought we were going home."

"We are to our house. Everyone is there. Please don't call me Eddie. I loathe that name."

"Sorry."

We walked into our house and my mouth hung open. Alice had decorated the whole house with Christmas stuff. I couldn't believe it. I should have known that she would have seen the discussion with Charlie.

"Geez Alice, you can't let me do anything?" I yawned.

"I think you should go to bed now, and have this discussion later."

"I can't, our bedroom stuff isn't here."

"Silly Bella, we all moved it here when you were at Charlie's." Rose informed me.

"Oh, well thank you."

Edward had picked me up and carried me upstairs to the bed. I didn't even bother changing my clothes. I was too tired. Edward tucked me into bed and lay next to me. He was humming my lullaby.

_**A/N: Any ideas on what Bella should give Edward for Christmas. **_


	9. Christmas Shopping

Christmas Shopping Chapter 9

It was morning; I opened my eyes and looked around at my unfamiliar surroundings. I didn't know where I was, but when I rolled over and seen Edward I suddenly remember that I was home. _My house, Edward's house, our house. _

"Good morning, love" Edward whispered into my ear.

"Hi." I said with a smile on my face. "I ma hungry. I'll go downstairs and get something to eat."

"No need to go downstairs."

"What?"

"I made you breakfast and brought it up here to you."

"What would I do without you, Edward?"

"Do you really need me to explain that to you? I just don't want to upset you and you already know what I have to say on that subject."

He took my question too literal. I wasn't sure how to reply to him, so I started to eat. I am glad he didn't answer my question, because he was serious and I was only joking. If he would have answered it would have been something like, _you would have a normal, non-treating life._ I hated it when Edward thought this way, but he was wrong anyways. If I had never met him, I would have died that day Tyler's van spun out of control on the ice. I would have been crushed.

"No" I thought of a response "I don't need you to answer my question, and yes I know what your answer would have been. Just to let you know, you are very wrong. I would never have a normal life and I would have died."

"What do you mean you would have died?"

"When Tyler's van spun out of control on the ice. If it wasn't for you and your vampire strength, I would have been crushed."

"Bella, let's not get into an argument about this. You need to finish eating. Are you going shopping today?"

"Yes, I am going Christmas shopping."

"I have had my shopping done for a month now. I only bought you something."

"I am not like you Edward, I have to think of everyone."

"I think of them, but I just need to make you happy. Not them."

"You're so full of it." I took my late bite of food. "I have to get ready to leave. I think you should go out and do something with the boys today. You need some fun."

"I will go with them if you take one or both of our sisters with you."

"Why? You don't trust me?"

"That's not it, you're just very clumsy, love."

"Fine, I will take both of them, but you need to promise me you'll have fun today."

Edward chortled, "I will."

Edward gave me a kiss, rubbed my belly, told me he loved me, and left. I went into my bathroom knowing that Alice already picked my clothes out for me. I put the clothes on, put my hair in a ponytail, and brushed my teeth. I was getting ready to walk out into my room when I had a sharp pain in my side. I fell to the ground instantly. This pain was something I have never had before. I thought I was going into labor, and then remembered that I was only five months along. _Could I be in labor?_ I called for Carlisle and he rushed into the room with Alice and Esme.

"Alice" I said "Did you see me going into labor anytime soon?"

"No, I won't tell you when, but you don't go into labor any time this month. I am not saying you do next month or anything." _I think it is just the babies kicking her repeatedly in the same spot._ Alice thought.

"You might be right about that Alice."

"Right about what, Bella?"

Everyone was staring at me with confusion. _Did I just read her mind? No I couldn't of…maybe she…no I think I did read her mind. How can I read minds?_

"Alice, you said 'I think it is just the babies kicking her repeatedly in the same spot'. Didn't everyone else hear her?"

"No, I thought that to myself."

"Carlisle, how am I reading minds?"

"Are you hearing anyone else's mind?" Carlisle said thinking.

"No."

"Are you in any pain now?"

"No."

"I think one of your babies has Edward's power and you were tapping into it. Well, when you did that it upset your baby."

"Oh, great."

Now that I know one has power, I wonder if they all have power? I just hope that I don't tap into the power anymore. I prefer not to hear what everyone is thinking. Esme helped me up and went down to the kitchen and got me a glass of juice. I drank it without complaining, because I knew I scared her.

"Are you still going shopping with the girls?" She asked ever so sweetly.

"Yes, do you want to come with us."

"Are you sure I wouldn't want to intrude."

"I would love it if you came. You're not intruding on anything."

"Okay. Are you ready then?"

"Yes."

We went out to the garage, and Alice and Rosalie were already in the car. They were talking to Edward telling him about one of the babies having his power. Alice had her cell phone on speakerphone. I heard Edward telling them that it had to have been the boy.

"Gee Edward, what if one of the girls have your power?" I heard Rose ask.

"I don't know. I hope it is the boy though, because the last thing I want is for my daughter hearing all the guys thoughts about her."

I just laughed, knowing what he was trying to get at. I looked at Esme and could tell she was happy being involved. When we got to the mall, Alice and Rose took off after I told them to get Carlisle a lamp for his desk. They said that they would get it from Tiffany's.

I just groaned, Tiffany's was way to expensive. I already had Esme's gift already and wrapped. Esme and I went shopping together.

"Esme, I don't know what to get Edward."

"Do you have pictures of both of you before and after the wedding?"

"I have pictures before and at our wedding day, why."

"Well, I have pictures of you and Edward a few days ago when he was trying to feel the babies kick." She left and came back with a beautiful picture frame. "This picture frame can hold up to 20 pictures."

"I can put pictures of us before, during, and after the wedding. And I would leave five spots blank, so we could get a family picture of the our family when the babies are born, and then have one space for each of the babies, and then one of me now. So he'll never forget. Thank you Esme. I wrote him a poem, but I also wanted to get him something. Thank you so much."

"You're welcome. I am just glad I could help."

We went into a clothing shop and I bought Rosalie this red dress, which would hug her, every curve and would come down to mid-thigh. I bought Emmett some kind of stupid game he's been hinting about for weeks. I bought Jasper the complete collection of William Shakespeare's plays, and Renee a scrapbook. Charlie's present was the most thoughtful, a fishing pole and a four picture, picture frame. I would put a picture of me when I was little, a picture of him and I dancing at the wedding, a picture of Edward and I, and the last spot would be saved for a picture of the grandkids.

We went home and they carried in all the stuff I had bought, because they said I didn't need to carry anything. Alice handed me her phone. I just looked at her.

"Edward wants to talk to you."

"Oh." I took the phone. "What Eddie?" I smirked when I called him that name.

"Do you want me to come home right now?"

"No, I still have to wrap your present. Give me an hour before you come home."

"Okay, I love you."

"I love you, too. I'll see you in an hour."

"I can't wait."

I picked out my five favorite pictures of us during high school, five pictures of us during the wedding, and five pictures after the wedding. I could see that our love had gotten stronger over time. I placed the picture that was taken a week ago of my huge belly and me. I put a note on the frame that read:

_Edward,_

_I know there are four spots that are empty, but I don't want to fill these until our children are born. One spot is for a family picture of the five of us. The last three spots are for a picture of each child. I Love You, Edward. _

_Love,_

_Bella_

I placed the already wrapped poem on top of the note and proceeded to wrap his gift. Just as I finished he walked into the room. I ran over to him, hugged him, kissed him, and told him how much I loved him.

"Miss me much?" He laughed at his reply.

"You have no idea. Did you have fun today?"

"Not really."

"Why?"

"Let's just say I know what you feel like when Alice drags you shopping. I hate being able to read minds. I know too much about our sisters."

"Aww…I am sorry. Do want to help me wrap presents?"

"Yes, anything as long as I am with you."

I wrote a note on Esme's two-framed picture frame, telling her that the other side couldn't be completed until the triplets were born. Edward wrapped it for me. Edward laughed as he looked at the game I bought Emmett.

"What?" I said while I was wrapping Rose's gift.

"Only you would give into Emmett's childish obsessions."

"So, that is the only thing I could think of. Rosalie will be happy that he has something to do. Emmett will be happy with Rose's present."

"True, she might only be able to wear it once, though."

I snickered at Edward's comment. Edward finished wrapping Emmett's present.

He picked up Charlie's fishing pole and held it up "How am I supposed to wrap this?"

"You don't silly."

"Oh."

I placed the pictures I had picked for Charlie and wrote another note stating that it could not be complete until the triplets were born. Edward shook his head at Jasper's gift and wrapped it. Edward worked on wrapping the lamp as I finished wrapping Renee's gift. All I had left to do was to make and wrap Alice's present. I hoped she didn't already see it. I had made her a booklet of thirty no complaining shopping trip coupons. Edward and I laughed.

"You can't go shopping without complaining."

"I can, I just figure if I complain enough, we would leave sooner."

We both laughed. Edward picked me up and took me downstairs, so I could eat the dinner that Carlisle prepared for me. This was a first; I had never seen Carlisle cook before. He made spaghetti and it was delicious.

"Thank you Carlisle."

"Not a problem. I figured since you and Edward were busy and the rest of them were hunting, I would cook for you."

"Well let me at least do the dishes."

"No, my silly daughter, you need to go and get some rest."

Before I could say anything else, Edward has placed me on our bed.

"Edward, why didn't you let me talk?"

"Because he wanted to go home. You have a letter from Renee to read, anyways."

He handed me the letter and went into the bathroom to take a shower. I opened the letter anxious to read what she had written.

_Bella,_

_I am so sorry to have to cancel our Christmas plans, but Phil doesn't feel comfortable stay there with your father. I am sorry. But here are two plane tickets for you and Edward to come and visit anytime you want to. I can't wait to see my grandbabies. Let me know what names you pick out for them._

_Love you,_

_Renee_

"Are you okay?"

"Yes, I should have known she wouldn't come, because of Phil. She sent us plane tickets so we can visit her."

"Well we will have to do that after the holidays."

"Yes, we will. I need to go to sleep now, I am exhausted."

"Goodnight, love. I will be here by your side listening to your dreams."

"Goodnight, I love you."

"I love you more." He hummed my lullaby and it was a matter of seconds before I fell asleep.


	10. Christmas Eve

Disclaimer: I don't own anything

"Bella, Alice is here and she wants to shows us the four rooms we weren't allowed to see."

"Of course she would pick today to show us. It is Christmas Eve and I need to get everything ready for when Charlie arrives."

"Do you want me to tell to wait until tomorrow?"

"No, I'll just have to figure out a way to get this all done and see the rooms."

"I will help you get things ready."

"Okay, thank you."

There was a sudden knock on the door.

"Come in Alice." Edward hissed.

"We are all here and waiting." She said impatiently. "Meet us downstairs."

"Okay we will be there in a couple of minutes."

She left slamming the door behind her. Edward helped me finish making the room presentable for Charlie. I had to make sure everything was perfect for him. Edward carried my downstairs. I looked at everyone and the noticed all the gifts surrounding the tree.

"Okay Alice, make this quick. I have stuff to do before Charlie gets here."

"Bella, I can do everything. You should be relaxing. When the babies get here your going to be exhausted." Edward warned me.

"I promise once the holidays are over I will relax, just not before."

"You're so damn stubborn!" Edward huffed.

"I know. Okay Alice let's go and see the rooms. Wait, do you know the names that we picked out for the babies?"

"Yes."

"Well you better make sure there is nothing in those rooms that has names on it."

"Why?"

"Because we haven't picked the names out yet!"

"There's nothing in the rooms that will give the names away."

"Okay then let's go."

Alice led the way upstairs. She stopped at the first door across from the nursery. She slowly opened the door, and turned on the lights. Everything was pink. The walls were this bright shade of pink. Alice must have seen that one of our daughters loved the color pink. There was a pink, full sized canopy bed. There was: a desk and chair, a fuzzy rug, a dresser, a shelving unit, a stereo, and a closet. Everything was pink. I went over to the closet and opened the door. It was filled. I looked at Alice.

"I didn't do it. That is all Rosalie's doings. I just gave her the sizes."

I was surprised. "Thank you, Rose."

"You're welcome. I figured this is my one chance to have nieces and a nephew."

We went to the next room. It was the same as the last, but instead of pink it was purple. Once again the closet was filled. We went to the last bedroom and Alice opened the door and turn the light on. The walls were painted a forest green. The bed was full sized and the bedding had a camouflage design. There was: a desk and chair, a dresser, a shelving unit, a stereo, a closet, and a basketball hoop hung on one of the walls. I went towards the closet, but Rosalie stepped in front of me blocking my way.

"I didn't buy anything in this room and neither did Alice. This was Jasper and Emmett's idea. I have no idea what they bought and put in the closet."

"Okay Rose." I opened the closet cautiously.

There was a ton of clothing, but to my surprise hanging on the door were a bunch of violent games. I turned to Emmett.

"I guess you want your nephew to be like you." I turned to Jasper "I see you filled the shelves with classic books. I hope he prefers the books over the games."

We all laughed. I started to head for the last room, but Alice stopped me.

"Bella, I forgot you can't see this room until you pick the names out."

"What is this room?"

"It is a playroom. It has many toys and games in there. I painted it lime green with a silver trim."

"Okay, I have to go and finish dinner."

"Charlie will be here in forty minutes." Edward informed me.

"We have to go."

"You are coming over tomorrow to spend Christmas, right? Charlie would love to see you all."

"Yes, we will come. What time do you want us here?"

"Eleven o'clock in the morning."

"See you then."

"Bye."

I ran to the kitchen and started to prepare dinner. I was making one of Charlie's favorite meals. I was making meatloaf, mashed potatoes, green beans, and gravy.

"Bella?"

"Yes?"

"Please don't be displeased with me when I tell you this."

"I will try, but I am not promising anything."

"Well, I bought Charlie a truck."

I was quiet for a few minutes to control my anger. I didn't want to fight with Edward today.

"He does need something to drive around besides that cruiser. At least he can call it his own."

"I am glad you see it my way."

"It's nothing fancy, is it?"

"Not really, it's a Chevy Silverado extended cab."

"What color is it?"

"Deep Green."

"I guess we can give it to him for Christmas."

"You don't want to?"

"Its not that, I just wish you would have included me in your plan."

"I am sorry, love."

"Its fine. Are you eating dinner with us tonight?"

"Of course. I think Charlie would find it strange that I am not eating in my own house."

"Alright. What do you think I should make for dessert?"

"Nothing."

"Edward, he's my father. I want to make sure he is well fed when he is here. If you don't want to eat it then you don't have to."

"That's not how I meant it. I made an apple pie for us. I hope you not upset."

"No, I am relieved. One less thing to worry about. What made you decide to do that?"

"You spent all day cleaning, getting things ready for Charlie's arrival, and baking Christmas cookies. I figured I would give you a break for a change."

"Thank you Edward. Charlie is here can you get the door?"

"He just pulled in, how did you know he was here?"

"Charlie's cruiser is not the quietest vehicle. I can hear it."

"Oh."

"You sound disappointed."

"Nope, just cautious. Be careful these next few days."

"I will. Please get the door and help Charlie carry in his things. I would love to help, but you're too damn protective and won't let me lift anything."

"Bella, please get happy."

"I am. I will go set the table."

I walked into the kitchen to get the dishes, when that sharp pain returned to my side. I almost dropped the dishes. I realized I could hear Charlie's thoughts.

'Wow, this house is so beautiful. It looks like Edward has been spoiling her. I don't know why I am so hard on hi; he treats Bella great. He's very polite to me and I really don't deserve it.'

I surprised to hear his thoughts.

'I couldn't have asked for a better son-in-law. I won't be so hard on him anymore.'

I could hear Edward offer to carry his stuff in the house. Charlie let Edward carry his luggage, but would not let him touch the gifts. They came into the house. Charlie put the gifts by the over crowed Christmas tree. I ran over and gave Charlie a hug.

"Bells, what smells so good?"

"That would be dinner. I figured you would want something other than pizza."

Charlie chuckled "Yeah, I do get tired of eating pizza."

"Well dinner is ready."

"Great, I am starving."

"I made meatloaf."

We all walked in the dinning room and sat at the table. I passed the food around so Charlie could get his first.

"This looks great, kid! How have you been feeling? When your mother was pregnant with you, she was sicker than a dog."

"I am great, besides the fact that my stomach is enormous. I am one of the lucky ones, I didn't really get sick. The babies just like to kick a lot. I can wait until they decide to bless us with their presence." I started laughing "You thought I ate too much when I was living with you, I eat ten times that now."

"I can understand that. When is your due date?"

"April 13th."

"So, only four months left."

"Yep."

"How are you hanging in there Edward?" I was surprised that Charlie was attempting conversation.

"To be honest, at first I was frightened, but now I can't wait to see, hold, and love them."

"Have you picked names out yet?"

"No, that is our first task after the holidays."

"Actually Bella, it is _your_ second task."

"Edward, what are you talking about?"

"You promised that you would relax after the holidays."

"I know, I will."

"You better Bells, you need to save all your energy for when it is time for the little ones to come." I was surprise Charlie was agreeing with Edward.

"I know Dad. Can we please talk about something else?"

"I love this house. When was it built?"

Edward smiled at me as he answered "1901."

"Wow, for a hundred and seven years old, it sure is beautiful."

"Esme had a big part in its beauty. She restores houses for a living."

"That sounds like a fun job."

"She enjoys it."

"Are you finished dad?"

"Yes, as always dinner was spectacular."

"Thanks why don't you and Edward go and see if there is a game on?"

"Alright, are you coming Eddie?"

Edward's hands balled in to fists at his side. "I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay."

Edward turned to me and I could see the anger in his eyes from Charlie calling him 'Eddie'. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Dinner seemed to go well."

"Yeah, I just wish he wouldn't call me Eddie."

"Look at it this way, he wants to ease up on you. Maybe this is a part of his way of showing it."

"Maybe, but he never said that. He was thinking it."

"I know, I never said he that it came from his mouth."

"You're right you didn't, but this whole thing with you reading minds is just a little strange. Don't get me wrong I am delighted that one of our children has my power, but I am still a little nervous about that as well."

"I understand. You better get in there with Charlie, before he goes back to the way it was before tonight. Edward please be nice, and it wouldn't kill you to lets people call you Eddie."

"Fine." He hissed and disappeared into the other room.

I stayed in the kitchen to clean up and do dishes. I cut the pie and got the pie plates out of the cabinet. I went to ask the guys if they wanted some pie.

"Do you want apple pie?"

"Yes" Charlie turned his head to look at me "Please."

"No thank you, love."

I went back in the kitchen and got a slice for Charlie and one for me. I handed one to Charlie and went over and sat on the couch by Edward.

"This pie is great, Bells."

"Actually dad, Edward made it."

"Oh, I didn't know you could bake."

"I learned how to do many things when I found out that Bella was pregnant."

Edward excused himself for a moment. I knew exactly what he was doing. He was going to cough up dinner. He came back with something in his hands. I glared at him, because I knew it was for me.

"Bella, I couldn't wait till tomorrow to give this to you."

I took the object and unwrapped it and Edward informed me that it was his mothers. I opened the box; there in the velvet casing was a silver necklace with a blue diamond charm.

"Oh Edward its beautiful. Are you sure you want me to have it?"

Edward was putting the necklace around my neck "Silly Bella, I wouldn't have given it to you if I didn't want you to have it. The beauty of this necklace doesn't even come close to how beautiful you look. I love you Isabella Marie Cullen."

"I love you, too, Edward Anthony Masen Cullen."

I could tell Charlie felt uncomfortable, so I asked him if he was okay.

"I am just tired."

"Eddie" I smirked "Can you take him upstairs to his room?"

"Yes" He had a smug look on his face. I knew he would make me pay for calling him Eddie. I couldn't help but laugh. He came back downstairs and I went to kiss him, but he wouldn't let me. Instead, he pulled me into the garage.

"There is one thing that is missing from Charlie's gift…a bow."

"Okay Eddie, I will put it on, but don't blame me if I get hurt."

"Fine, I'll do it."

"Looks like your plan backfired, didn't it Eddie-poo"? He grimaced at that name.

"You are lucky you're pregnant and human."

"Ohh, a threat."

"More like a promise. I won't forget."

"Good." I left the garage and went to bed.

Edward came in and kissed me on the forehead and I fell asleep.


	11. Christmas

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

I woke up at six in the morning and went downstairs, to begin making breakfast, but to my surprise breakfast was already made. Edward had set the table. I went over to him and kissed him.

"I could have made breakfast."

"I wanted to let you sleep in, but I see that didn't happen."

"Thank you, but you know Charlie doesn't sleep in. By the way Merry Christmas."

"Merry Christmas, love."

We sat down and waited for Charlie.

"You know you said some interesting names last night, while you were sleeping."

"Great. What names did I say?"

"Rylan, Oriana, and Coraline. I think they are perfect names. Do I get to pick out the middle names?"

"Yes, I want you to."

"How about Rylan Edward, Oriana Elizabeth, Coraline Natalie Cullen?"

"I love them." I gave Edward another kiss.

"Good Morning." Charlie said.

"Good Morning, Dad." I said happily.

"Bella, your never happy in the morning."

"Can I tell him Edward?"

"Yes."

"We picked out names. Rylan Edward, Oriana Elizabeth, Coraline Natalie."

"They are different, but I like them."

We ate breakfast and Edward decided this would be the perfect time to give Charlie his truck.

"Dad, Edward and I have something for you."

"Is that so."

"Follow us."

Right before we walked into the garage, I asked Charlie to close his eyes. We walked in and turned the lights on.

"Okay dad you can open your eyes now."

Charlie's mouth hung open.

"Is that really mine?"

"Yes, this is from Edward."

"Thank you Eddie." He walked up and gave Edward a hug. Edward looked surprised at the gesture.

"You're welcome, Charlie."

The rest of the Cullen family came at exactly 11 o'clock. We sat around talking for about an hour, before we opened presents.

"Okay, who opens presents first?" Alice asked

"How about Charlie." I said

I handed Charlie his fishing pole. He laughed and said thank you, then I handed him the four-framed picture frame. He opened it and his eyes started to fill with tears.

"Are you okay dad?"

"Bells, I like this one the best. It will always remind me of you when you were small, your wedding, you and Edward, and the little ones. Thank you."

At this point I was crying, because he was crying. I have never seen him cry tears of joy. I never really saw him show any emotions other than anger. I passed out the rest of the presents from Edward and I. Carlisle opened his lamp and thanked us for it. Emmett just laughed when he saw the game, Rose shook her head at me for getting him that game. Rose opened her dress and smiled, while Emmett let out a growl. Jasper loved the Shakespeare set. Alice opened her gift and started laughing.

"That's impossible, you will always complain when I take you shopping."

"I'll try not to complain." I laughed. I looked over at Esme and seen that she was upset.

"What's wrong Esme?"

"Nothing, its just that this is perfect."

"I am glad you like it." Everyone insisted that I opened my presents. Alice and Jasper bought me baby books, one for each of them, so I could record everything that happened in their first year. Carlisle gave me a book about parenting, Esme knitted booties for the babies, and they match the colors of their rooms. Charlie bought blankets for the babies. Emmett and Rosalie gave me lingerie with a note on it.

"Read the note out loud, Bella."

"Do I have to?"

"Yes."

"Fine. 'Edward has been a very patient boy, but after the babies are born that will change. You'll keep telling him no, but he'll keep begging. When you wear this he will know that you're ready. I doubt you'll be able to wear this again, but we know it will do its purpose.'" My face was beat red. I was so embarrassed that I have to read this out loud with my father listening.

It was Edward's turn to open his presents, because we decided to wait until all the presents were opened before we opened the ones from each other. Rose and Emmett got him a box of condoms with a not attached to the box 'These come in handy.' Alice and Jasper bought him a shirt that said 'Father of Triplets' on the front, and on the back it said 'HELP.' Edward just laughed. Carlisle and Esme bought shirts for the girls that said 'Daddy's girl' and a shirt for Rylan that said 'Nothing like a father and son bond.' He said thank you to everyone.

"Okay Bella open your gift."

I did as I was told. Edward had written out the music to my lullaby and framed it. There was a CD that had 'kid's lullaby'. I smiled at him. Then I saw a piece of folded paper.

"Go ahead and read it out loud."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

" 'My love, I have tried with all my being to grasp a form comparable to thine own, but nothing seems worthy; I know now why Shakespeare could not compare his love to a summer's day. It would be a crime to denounce the beauty of such a creature as thee, to simply cast away the precision God had placed in forging you. Each facet of your being whether is it physical or spiritual is an ensnarement from which there is no release. But I do not wish to release. I wish to stay entrapped forever. With you for all eternity. Our hearts, always as one.'" I could barely finish reading it, because I couldn't see it with all the tears in my eyes.

"I love you, Isabella."

"I love you, too, Edward. Now it is time for you to open your gift from me."

"As you wish." He opened his gift and seen the picture frame, I could tell he liked it. He opened the poem "Do you want me to read it out loud?"

"Yes."

" 'I love the way you look at me, your eyes so mysterious. I love the way you kiss me, your lips so cool and smooth. I love the way you make me happy, and the way you show you care. I love the way you say 'I love you', and the way you're always there. I love the way you touch me, always sending chills down my spine. I love that you are with me, and glad that you are mine.'"

"Its not as good as yours."

"That doesn't matter, love. I love it."

He walked over to me and kissed me passionately. The night was filled with laughter and conversation. The Cullen's decided to leave. Charlie informed me that he had to go back to work tomorrow and would be going home tonight. So Edward helped him gather his belongings and put them in the cruiser. I followed Charlie in his truck and Edward followed me in the Volvo. When we got to Charlie's house, he thanked me for everything and said good night. Edward drove us home and I was so tired that I fell asleep on the way home. Edward carried me into the house, upstairs and placed me on the bed and tucked me in.

"Goodnight, Love."


	12. Impatient Alice

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters…yet…they all belong to Stephenie Meyer.

I was abruptly woken up by Alice, she jumped up on down on the bed. I figured Edward was out of the room.

"Bella, Bella wake up!!"

"What do you want Alice?"

"We need to talk to you."

"Who's we?"

"Carlisle, Esme, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and me."

"Where's Edward?"

"How am I supposed to know? I was sleeping, until a pest of a friend woke me up rudely." I snapped. "Before I talk to anyone, I need to eat."

"No you can eat after. I promise it won't take long."

"No Alice." Edward hissed. "She will eat before."

"Calm down Edward." Alice said.

"Alice, I know you're excited, but I need to eat. Edward is just trying to help me get that point across."

Edward helped me out of bed. I can't believe I have a hard time getting up. I walked downstairs to the kitchen, gabbed a bowl, a spoon, and placed them on the counter. I went to get the cereal, but Edward had beaten me to it. He smiled and poured the cereal in the bowl. He went over to the fridge and got the milk out and poured some in the bowl. I grabbed my bowl and spoon, and went to the table.

"How did you sleep?"

I swallowed the cereal that was in my mouth "Great until our over-excited sister started jumping on our bed calling my name."

"She what?" I could see the fury in his eyes.

"Edward, its fine. No one was hurt."

"No, it is not fine. She could have hurt you."

"She would never. You of all people should know that." I finished my cereal and put the bowl in the sink. "Edward, just forget about it and move on."

"I will not say anything, but I won't forget it."

"Fine. Do you always have to be so damn stubborn?"

"Gee, I think I've gotten that from you, love." He chuckled at his attempt to joke. I stormed out of the room.

"What did you want to tell me Alice?"

"Actually, I have something to tell you." Carlisle spoke. "As you know, I have been talking to Sam about Edward being able to change you here in Forks. I have also been trying to convince them that when you are changed, you won't want anything to do with the human blood." Carlisle stared at my face to see what I was feeling.

"Well Edward, I guess we will have to move in a year or so."

"Now wait Bella, let him finish." Edward told me.

"As I was saying, they did not want to believe me. I even explained that your disinterest in blood was part of your ability. I took three days to convince them that you would not harm anyone, while you lived here. I don't think they actually believed me, though. They told me that you could live here as long as you want, but if you hurt anyone they will kill you."

"Thank you Carlisle." I ran up to him and gave him a hug.

"You're welcome." He paused "They told me to tell you this is your wedding present from all of them."

"Bella dear?" Esme's soft voice asked.

"Yes?"

"That was the good news, I am afraid there is a bit of bad news."

"I knew this was coming."

"Alice, why did you tell her?"

"She didn't tell me anything. It just always happens this way. I get good new and then bad news follows shortly after."

"Its not devastating news." Esme reassured me. "Its just that we are moving tomorrow."

"Edward did tell me you would be moving soon. I just thought it would be after the babies were born."

"Alice knows when they will be born. We all promise to be here when they come."

"Okay. If you'll excuse me for a moment, I need to use the bathroom."

"Of course, Bella dear."

I went upstairs and headed straight for the bedroom. I couldn't hold the emotions in anymore. I was happy that I could live in Forks after I was changed, but at the same time I was upset that my family couldn't do the same. I knew they would come and visit as often as possible, but it wouldn't be the same. I knew I would miss all the shopping trips with Alice, all the teasing for Jasper and Emmett, and Rose and her sarcastic comments. I felt the bed move, but before I could say anything I was being hugged against a rocky hard chest. I knew it was Edward.

"Bella, it will be fine."

"No Edward, it won't be. I don't know what our children will be like. Will they be more human? Or more like a Vampire?"

I knew I was scaring Edward. "Bella, please stop worrying." He said in his velvet voice. "Would it help if I talked to Alice about it."

"No. Well there is just one thing I need to know."

"What is that, love?"

"Will they have a heartbeat their whole lives?"

"Yes. They will until the day they die."

"What do you mean die?" I started to panic.

"Bella, calm down. What I meant was when they pass on naturally. They will have a normal life as best as we can provide for them."

"I am sorry Edward, I don't know what is wrong with me."

"Your just emotional. It is common in pregnancies."

I laughed. "How do you know this?"

"When Emmett found out that you were pregnant, he went out and bought me a book. It was a book that explains everything that could go on during the pregnancy."

"You actually read that?" I giggled.

"Yes, I wanted to be prepared for everything."

"There is one problem with that, Edward?"

"What would that be?"

"Well, I am not giving birth to normal children, to start with. Secondly I have never had a normal life, what makes you think I would have a normal pregnancy?"

We both just stared to laugh. "You have no idea how right you are. I just can't believe I didn't see it the way you did."

"I know some things will go normal, but most won't."

"True. What do you want to do today?"

"How about we go over and spend time with our family, before they move?"

"That's a great idea."

I stared to walk over to the closet. "Edward, what are you going to think of me when I have to start dressing myself?"

"It won't change anything, you will still be my beautiful Bella. Nothing can change that."

I smiled and went into the bathroom. I knew my clothes were already picked out. I got in the shower. I started to cry again. I was thinking about all the times Rose and Alice played Bella Barbie, I would never admit this to them, but I would truly miss it. _Its not like they are leaving, and I'll never see them again._ I thought to myself. _I just won't see them everyday. I will talk to them on the phone a lot, though._

Edward and I took the X5 to go visit and say goodbye to his family. We spent the whole day there, talking, playing dumb games, and singing. When it was time to say goodbye, I was in tears. They are would have been if they could cry. Edward said I was overreacting, but I couldn't help it.

"You try being pregnant. Your back and feet kill you. You can't even see your feet when you stand up and look down. And you certainly can't control your emotions!" I snapped.

"I am truly sorry, love. Its just that you act like you'll never see them again."

All of a sudden Edward's attention went to Alice. She was having a vision.

"Alice, what is it? What did you see?" Edward asked.

The look on her face was horrifying. I knew she seen something we all feared, but there were so many things that worried us.

"Edward" Alice started "I am so sorry, but…"

**A/N: Do you want me to keep going? Let me know if you liked it and want me to keep going.**


	13. The Vision

Disclaimer: I do not own anything…it all belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

"What Alice?" I asked

"Its…Charlie."

"What's wrong with Charlie?"

"He was attacked." She paused. "By a vampire that was just passing through."

"Why?"

"Charlie got involved when the vampire was eating."

"Is he…?" I asked as tears spilled over from my eyes.

"No, but you have to make a choice."

"What would that be?"

"Whether or not to change him into a vampire."

"How long do we have?" Edward asked calmly.

"Charlie wasn't bit, but he is badly hurt. If you don't change him then he'll die." Alice said, remembering her vision.

"So either way, we can't completely save him from death?"

"No, you have just a little over an hour before it is too late."

"Edward, we have to save him." I piped in.

"Bella, think about what he would want."

"I don't want him to die this way."

"But do you think he wants to be a vampire?"

"He'll adjust to it. I don't want him to die."

"To become a vampire, you have to die." Emmett said trying to ease up the mood. Rosalie smacked him upside the head.

"Emmett now is not the time to joke." Carlisle said sternly.

"Bella, are you sure?" Edward asked me.

"Alice how bad is he? Can he talk?"

"Bad" She hung her head down. "No he can't talk."

"Edward we have to change him. I can't let him die like this."

"Bella, we will have to move if any of us change him. Charlie might put the town in danger and if that happens, the wolves will fight us." Edward said. "Do you think he wants to endanger anyone's life?"

Alice interrupted "You have to leave now if you are going to save Charlie by making him one of us."

Edward turned back to me, "Do you really think Charlie would want to live off of blood?"

"No, but I don't want him to die. He is my father."

"I understand that, but think of Charlie's needs?"

I started sobbing. I knew Edward was right.

"Love, if you still want me to change him, I will. I just thought you needed to think this through. Do you want me to change him?"

"No. Like you said it would be better to let him pass on."

"Do you want to go and see him?"

"Yes." I had so many things I needed to tell him.

Edward helped me into the car. We rode in silence. Edward drove us to where Charlie was located. When I seen him lying there with blood all over the place, I instantly nauseous. I walk over to him and held him the best I could.

"Dad?" I was blubbering. "I am so sorry. I wish I could save you, but the only way you can be saved is by being turned into a blood sucking creature." I looked over to Edward. "I am sorry, but that is the best way I can explain what you are." I turned my attention back to my father. "Dad, I love you so much. I am sorry about all the times I hurt you. I am glad I came to live with you. I am going to miss you. I regret not spending more of my life with you."

All of a sudden, something stared to glow.

"Bella, you're glowing." Edward said puzzled.

_**A/N: Do you want to hear more? Let me know. If you don't like it I can change it...I am not really all that happy with it, but if you like it then I'll keep going.**_


	14. Charlie

"That's me?"

"Yes, love." I could tell Edward was scared.

"Charlie is glowing, too."

"Bella look, you're healing him."

"How is that possible?"

"I don't know, I'll call an ambulance."

"Edward, should I heal him all the way?"

"No, if you do it will cause too many questions."

"When do you want me to stop?"

"Has the bleeding stopped?"

"Yes."

"His heart sounds stronger as well. It is safe for you to stop."

"How do I stop?"

"Try backing away from him."

I did as Edward suggested even though I didn't want to leave Charlie's side. I was still baffled on how I was able to heal him. It had to be one of the babies power.

"Bella?" A weak voice called. I ran over to his side, careful not to touch him.

"Dad?"

"Yes Bells, it is I. I am sorry for worrying you."

"Dad, you didn't do anything wrong. You were simply in the right place at the wrong time." I tried to take the blame away.

"Bella, the ambulance will be here in a couple of minutes." Edward informed me.

"Edward, I am sorry for being so hard on you before. I just did want Bella to get hurt again, but I realize that she won't get hurt. I see how much love you have for each other and I don't want to be the one that comes in between that. Will you forgive me?"

"Of course I will Charlie."

"Dad, you make it sound like you are dying."

"I might be. I just wanted to get that out there just in case something does happen. How bad am I?"

"You have a broken leg, arm, and many scrapes, bruises, and cuts. Its nothing that can heal."

I relieved that Charlie was going to live, but I still felt horribly sick. I think it was because of all the blood. Edward said that I should sit down. The ambulance was at the scene in a matter of minutes.

_**A/N: I know this is a really short chapter, but I couldn't think of much to add. Sorry. Tell me what you think about Bella healing Charlie.**_


	15. The hospital

One the medics rushed to Charlie's side.

"Sir, Can you hear me?"

"Yes" Charlie replied in a weak voice.

"What happened?"

This was the question both Edward and I had worried about. What did Charlie remember?

"Well, I was driving pass and I noticed that there were two people fighting, or so I thought. Anyways being the police chief, I got out to try and stop the fight, but the one guy was so weak that the other turned towards me and started beating me. The next thing I know is my daughter and son were here by my side and the two that were fighting were gone."

I could tell that when Charlie called Edward his son he was shocked and filled with emotion that he tried to hide.

"Miss?" The medic turned to me. "Was there anyone else here besides your father when you got here?"

"No."

The other medic was asking me questions as well. They were mostly about Charlie. I answered them the best I could. I didn't know much about him. The medic that was talking to me left to help the other one move Charlie on the stretcher and put him into the ambulance.

"Are you following us to the hospital?" The medic asked

"Yes." Edward replied.

We got into the X5 and followed the ambulance. Edward grabbed my hand and held on to it.

"Carlisle is working tonight."

"I thought he quit so all of them could move."

"No, tonight is his last night. Sometime tonight we will have to talk to Carlisle about this sudden power to heal people."

"After we know Charlie will be alright."

"He will be fine, love."

I knew he was right. Thanks to that sudden power of healing. I know Carlisle will help a lot too, even though tonight is his last night. Carlisle is the best doctor I have ever met. We arrived at the hospital and I had to fill out paper work for Charlie. I told Edward to go and see where Charlie was, but he insisted on staying by my side. When I finished with the never-ending paper work, we went to find him. We found his room and walked in. Charlie was hooked up to the machines.

"How do you feel Charlie?" Edward asked.

"Fine now that you and Bells are here. The medicine helped too."

We stood there in silence. Edward got me a chair so I could sit next to Charlie. I held on to Charlie's hand, hoping the healing power didn't come back. I was lucky, because it didn't. Charlie had drifted to sleep and so Edward and I went to talk to Carlisle.

"Carlisle?" Edward asked as we walked into his office.

"What is it Edward?"

"Well, we went to see Charlie to say goodbye before he passed. While Bella was saying goodbye she was holding him and she started to glow. All of a sudden she was healing him."

"The only thing I can think of is that one of your children has a healing power. It's no surprise that Bella channeled it. She was so upset and wanted to save him that it happened, because of your child."

"Is this something to be worried about?"

"No, Bella will just have to try and not get upset."

"Thanks for the help."

We walked back to Charlie's room and Carlisle came in shortly after us.

"Bella, he is going to be just fine. Just some broken bones and cuts, but no internal bleeding."

"Thank you Carlisle."

"You're Welcome, but remember you had a big part in it to." He turned and walked out.

Charlie woke up and we talked about my pregnancy. Its not what I wanted to talk about, but it was mostly Edward and Charlie talking. I would get a question directed towards me every once in awhile. I was glad to see Charlie and Edward getting along. After awhile Charlie sent us home. I went straight to bed. I slept for about six hours.

"Did you family leave yet?"

"Yes, they left early this morning after saying goodbye to Charlie."

"Can we go back to the hospital to see Charlie today?"

"Yes, love."

I went to take a shower, get dressed, eat, and then brush my hair and teeth. We left and went to the hospital. Charlie looked better today. He wasn't as drugged up as he was last night.


	16. The Phone call

Charlie was in the hospital for a week before being able to come home. He was released in the care of Bella, so he spent three weeks at her house.

"Edward, not that Charlie is home, we need to call Carlisle and see how I was able to heal Charlie."

"Bella, you already know it was one of the babies."

"How are you certain?"

"Bella, did you forget about our wonderful, black spiky haired sister?"

"No. I guess you talked to her."

"Yes."

"Why? I thought we wouldn't ask for her to see the future. How much do you know?"

"Just that it is one of the babies power."

_**Two months later- Bella is 7 months pregnant. February 13**__**th**___

_Ring ring…_the phone rang at eight o'clock in the morning. I could hear Edward pleading with Alice.

"Alice, please call back later. I am not going to wake her now. You know she needs all the sleep she can get."

I could only imagine that Alice was arguing with him. I wish she would remember that I need sleep.

"No Alice. She does not need or want to go shopping. I know you have those coupons she made for you, but I am not letting her go shopping until after the babies are born."

All I think was _my hero._ I did want to spend time with Alice, but couldn't she come up with something other then shopping? I had more than enough things and so did the kids, and their not even here yet. I crawled out of bed and went downstairs.

"Edward, give me the phone." He handed it to me. I could tell he was angry. "Alice, I don't know why you called so early. We talked to each other less than nine hour ago."

"I saw you in this awesome outfit." She said

"I have more than enough clothes. I don't think I can fit anymore in my closet. Its bad when Edward complains that he has no room for his clothes."

"He doesn't need the closet. Tell him to use one of the guest bedroom closet."

"No I am not going to kick him out of his own closet. I am not going shopping today, because one my feet are killing me and two Edward doesn't want me to. I know I gave you those coupons, but can you please save them for a couple of months from now?"

"I guess I can, but…" She paused

"But what?"

"I can't tell you, you said you didn't want to know anything about when you were going to go into labor."

"That's right I don't."

"I will call you back later tonight, then."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I walked over to hang up the phone and Edward just looked at me.

"Are you okay Bella?"

"Yeah, I am just really sore."

"Where?"

"My feet, back, hips, and to top it off I have a headache."

"Let's go upstairs."

"Why you'll see."

I headed upstairs slowly and carefully. When I got up to our room I heard the water was running in our bathroom. I instantly knew what he was up to.

"Bella your bath awaits."

"I'll only take a bath if you take one with me." I teased, but knew he wouldn't.

"Well, the bathtub is big enough for the both of us and your enormous belly." He laughed. I was surprised that he was going to take a bath with me.

He got in first and helped me in. He massaged and washed my back. When he was done he pulled me close to him and held me there.

"I love you Isabella?"

"I love you more, Edward."

"That's not possible and you know it."

"I know no such thing." I smiled at him while trying to look innocent.

He laughed and kissed the back of my head.

"What are we going to tell Charlie if one or all of our children use their powers in front of him?"

"I don't know lets not think about it right now. We will worry about that when we cross that path."

"Hopefully we will never cross that path. If we had to could we tell Charlie that you're a vampire?"

"We would have to talk to Carlisle about that. So I can't say yes and I can't say no."

"I understand."

"Why the sudden curiosity, love?"

"I don't know. I think life for both us and our children would be easier if he knew."

"It might be, but would he understand?"

"He would after plenty of explanations. If the children have any vampire like qualities, I know he'll have plenty of questions."

"I agree, but once again I am going to tell you not to worry about that…"

"Until we cross that path." I finished his sentence. "I know."

"Can we just enjoy the quiet while we still have it?"

"I suppose."

I sat there in Edward's arms until the water became cold. He got out first and then grabbed a towel and dried off. Then he grabbed another towel and set it on the counter behind him. He turned and helped me out of the tub and dried me off. I went to the closet to get dressed.

"Why don't you just put your silk pajama set on and rest today."

"Well I can't wear that pajama set, because it no longer fits. I haven't been able to wear it for the past couple of months. The resting part sounds like a great plan. I didn't get much sleep last night."

"Why is that?"

"I couldn't get comfortable. I was up like every twenty minutes or so it seemed using the bathroom. I think I have a bladder the size of a thimble."

Edward chuckled. "Well that settles it then. You will rest all day. I am going to get you breakfast while you get into your pajamas."

"Fine." I knew it would do me no good to fight with him. So I did as he said. He was back before I could even get to the bed. He made me pancakes, sausage, and brought a glass of apple juice.

"How is your breakfast?" He asked, but he already knew the answer.

"It's great. I don't know why you feel the need to ask me that question. You know what I will say." I just shook my head.

I finished breakfast and lay down on the bed. Edward clean up the house and before I knew it he was on the bed with me.

"Bella?" He whispered into my ear. "I can't wait until after the children are born."

"Why is that?"

"So we can do something we haven't done in awhile."

"Edward, don't you want to wait until I become a vampire?"

"Hell no, I can't wait that long."

"We won't be alone."

"Rose and Esme would be glad to take the children so we can have some alone time."

"Well before we do anything, we have to make she you can't reproduce anymore."

"You don't want anymore children after this?" He joked.

"Not if they're anything like you." I teased.

"What do you mean by that?"

"Nothing much…they will be a handful."

"Are you saying I am a handful?" He asked confused.

"No not all the time, just when you're being absurd."

"I only want what's best for you."

"I know Edward. But sometimes you go a little too far with it."

"I am sorry, I will try to be more reasonable."

"I'll tell you what when it comes to our children you can be as absurd as you want."

"You better bet I will be. Especially with our daughters."

"No, you will treat our children fair."

"I will, until they're old enough to date."

"We'll see about that."

"I think you need to go to sleep, love."

"Yeah, you're probably right, but I can't."

"Try."

"Okay, fine."

I closed my eyes and the next thing I know I opened them to see it was dark out side.

"Edward what time is it?"

"Ten o'clock."

"I slept for ten hours?"

"Yes. Are you feeling any better?"

"I will in a minute." I ran to the bathroom. I think I was in there for about three minutes just peeing. "I feel a lot better now."

"Silly Bella." He chuckled. "Are you hungry?"

"That's a stupid question. Of course I am hungry."

"Sit down on the bed so I can give you your dinner."

"Okay."

I don't know what he was trying to make, but it didn't turn out.

"Edward, what is this?"

"I tried to make meatloaf."

"You've had made meatloaf before and it turned out fine. What happened?"

"I was trying to make you feel better. Your always saying I can do everything better than everyone else. I just wanted to make it so you have at least one thing you can do better than I can."

"Edward, I don't care about that anymore. Next time you try this, make sure you haven't made it for me before."

"Will do."


	17. Valentine's Day

After our wonderful conversation about meatloaf, Edward decided to order a pizza. I tried telling him I would eat he meatloaf, but he wouldn't let me. The doorbell rang.

"The pizza is here. I will be right back."

"Okay."

He came back with the pizza and a coke. It surprised me that he brought me a coke, because of my caffeine tolerance.

"Are you sure you want me to have caffeine?"

"Bella, it might be different now that you're pregnant."

"But it might not."

"Just drink it."

"Fine." I tried to sound angry, but I ruined it when I started to laugh.

"What are you laughing about?"

"Nothing really. I was just being that silly Bella you love."

He gave me the weirdest look and then smiled. I grabbed a slice of pizza and ate it. It surprised me when Edward decided to eat a slice.

"Why are you eating that?"

"I don't know…I thought that maybe this would make you feel less different than me."

"Edward that will never happen. Until I am a vampire myself."

"Well at least I tried." He got up and went to the bathroom to cough up the pizza he ate.

When I was done eating, Edward took me to the nursery. We walked in and my jaw dropped. Alice had bought more clothes.

"I figured that you might want something to do since I have kept you cooped up in our room."

"Thank you, this isn't exactly what I want to do, but it will work."

I started at eleven o'clock. There were so many clothes; it was two in the morning when I finished. I was so tired I fell asleep on the floor in the nursery. When I awoke I was in the bed. Edward was just smiling at me.

"Good morning, love."

"You're in a good mood. What time is it?"

"It is ten o'clock. Do you know what today is?"

"Not off the top of my head." I replied, but I knew it was Valentine's Day.

"It is February 14th…Valentine's day."

"So what about it?" I tried to play dumb.

"Now that we are married I figured that it would be okay to spoil my wife on a day that is suppose to be filled with love."

"What!?! Edward you have given me enough."

"Too bad Bella, you're getting this anyways."

"Fine."

He handed me a little black velvet box. I opened it; there in the velvet surrounding was a beautiful necklace and in the middle was a beautiful diamond pendant. On the back of it was it said, 'I promise to love you forever—Every singled day of forever.'

"Oh Edward. These are the words you used when you proposed to me, two days before the fight with Victoria." My eyes started to tear up. "I love it. I love you Edward."

"I am surprised you remember the exact words."

"Why wouldn't I?"

"Because you were mad that I wouldn't _try_ that night."

"Edward, you proposed, that was a big event in my life. Whether or not I wanted to be engaged at the time. I don't regret anything from that night as I don't to this day."

"Glad to hear that. I love you too, Bella."

I up to go to the closet.

"Bella, what are you doing?"

"You'll see."

I went into the closet and got a box out that was wrapped. I handed it to Edward. "What am I not allowed to get my husband anything?"

"When did you get this?"

"Well, I didn't, but I did pick it out. Alice got it for me."

He opened the box slowly. He pulled the object out and just stared at it.

"I can't believe you got me a new stereo. There was nothing wrong with my old one, but thank you." He kissed me fervently. "Wait, what were you doing carrying that to me?"

"Edward it is fine. It wasn't that heavy. What was I suppose to do ask you to go get it?"

"Yes. You're not supposed to be lifting things. It doesn't matter how light or heavy they are."

"I am sorry, I won't lift another thing."

"That fine with me."

I just rolled my eyes. "Whatever Edward. What a great Valentine's Day, we get into another argument."

"I am sorry for being overprotective, I just want to keep you and our children safe."

"I understand that you want us to be safe, but like you said, you are being overprotective. This argument isn't just your fault though. I should have just let it go, but I let my attitude take control. And for that I am sorry."

"You are forgiven, love. And I am sorry too."

"You are forgiven too."

We spent the rest of the day cuddling together.

_**A/N: The Inscription on the necklace was from Eclipse; Chapter 20: Compromises. I know this was another short Chapter, but I promise I will make it up to you with the next one. Please Review and tell me what you think. For all of you that have been reading my story, thank you. And all that have reviewed, you are the reason I have kept writing. **_


	18. The Visitor

_**The End of March- Bella is 8 months pregnant.**_

"Edward I need help getting up."

"Why do you need to get up?"

"I have to pee. Now please help me up."

"Okay."

As I got up the pain in my pelvis and hips was almost too much to handle. My back feels like it is going to break. I have a difficult time breathing when I just walk to the bathroom. I can't wait until I have the babies. They don't move and kick as much as they did, but when they do I feel more pain. I looked at Edward and seen his eyes were pained, he hated seeing me n pain.

"Are you okay?" I asked him

"I am fine, but the question should be pointed back to you. Are you okay?"

"I am just in a ton of pain. The doctor said it was normal having this much pain."

"How does a bath sound?"

"Good, are you going to take one with me?"

"I would love to, but I need to hunt. I haven't hunted for two weeks."

"Okay I understand."

"I will get the bath water ready for you."

I went to use the bathroom. Edward helped me into the tub. I slid down so my head was the only thing that wasn't getting wet.

"Edward don't take too long, I am going to need help getting out."

"I know. Alice is here for a few days. Jasper, Emmett, and I are going to California."

"What? Why didn't you tell me this earlier?"

"I guess it slipped my mind."

"Or you didn't want me to be sulking around while you were here. I understand."

"I am glad I have an understanding wife."

"I am glad I have a sometimes overprotective husband."

We both laughed. He kissed my forehead.

"I love you Isabella Cullen."

"I love you too, Edward Cullen. Just don't be gone for too long."

"I won't. I will be back in two days."

"Have some fun and get some lions."

He just laughed. "Call Alice when you're ready to get out. She is making you breakfast. I told her no shopping while she is here. She complained, but agreed."

"Okay. Have fun."

"I will try, but I doubt it. When I am away from you I never have fun. I love you and I will see you in two days."

"Okay, I love you."

He left and I was enjoying the bath. It helped with all my pain. I soaked in the bath for about an hour and decided it was time to get out and eat.

"Alice" I called. I knew she heard me.

"Yes Bella?"

"Can you help me get out?"

"Of course. Let me just grab you a towel."

She placed the towel on the bathroom counter. She carefully helped me out. I dried myself off. Before I could even walk out of the bathroom, Alice was back with clothes.

"Alice, I liked it better when I could dress myself."

"You'll live. What do you mean dress yourself? I saw that Edward told you to wear pajamas all the time."

"Can I go downstairs?"

"Edward never said you couldn't. I carry you though."

"No Alice I am too heavy."

"Bella have you forgot what I am?"

"No."

"Besides this will stop the pain for a little bit."

I got dressed and ate my breakfast. Alice styled my hair in an up do. I brushed my teeth and got ready to go downstairs, but Alice wouldn't let me out of the bathroom. I knew she what she was going to do.

"Alice, I don't need any make-up on."

"Bella, it doesn't matter. Don't you want to look your best?"

"Not really."

"I don't care. Sit down."

"Yes, Mam." Alice didn't find that funny.

After she was done she carried me downstairs. She set me down on the couch in the living room.

"So what do you want to do today, Alice?"

She didn't answer. I knew she was having a vision. I started to panic.

"Alice what is it?"

"You're going to have a visitor this afternoon." She picked up her phone and called Esme and Carlisle.

"Who is it?" I was freaking out.

"Bella just calm down." She told me.

She was talking way to fast on the phone for me to understand. Was it the Volturi coming to see if I was changed? I was freighted. Why does everything have to happen now?

"Bella?" Alice broke my train of thought.

"Alice who is it?"

"I don't know because I can't see anything. Stupid werewolves. It has to be one or all of them."

I was relieved, but at the same time worried about what the reason was for their visit. There was a small knock on the door. I tried to get up to go and answer it, but Alice gently pushed me back down.

"I will answer the door. You just sit."

I did as I was told. Alice tried to get Jake to leave, but he just pushed her aside and walked over to me.

"Bells, is there anyway we can talk alone?"

"Not really. Even if Alice left the house, she would never go out of hearing range."

"Well I don't care about that. It's just easier to talk to you without a pair of beady eyes staring at me. And the sickly sweet smell is getting to me."

"Fine. Alice can you go upstairs, so Jake can talk to me?"

"I will be listening." She hissed at Jake.

"What is it Jake?"

"Well I still love you. I want you to leave Edward and Runaway with me."

"Jake, I am pregnant with Edwards children."

"I know. I'll raise them like they were my own. I just can't take it anymore. I don't like seeing you with that leech."

"Jacob, I have made my decision. I love you, but only like a brother. Nothing more. I can't live with out Edward. He is my heart, soul, and life. I don't want to leave him."

I could see the disappointment in his eyes. "Bella, what about Charlie? Do you think he will ask questions about why you're not aging?"

"I will deal with that when the time comes. Jake I still want to be your friend."

"Well I can't do that."

"Then please leave. Every time you come back and then leave again, it hurts. If you can't accept the life I have choose then leave and never come back."

"If that's what you want then fine. I am sorry to hear what happened to Charlie. Are you sure it wasn't someone from your leech family that attacked him? Maybe it was your bloodsucker that did it!"

"JACOB, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE. I NEVER WANT TO SEE YOU AGAIN!!" I screamed at him.

He left and I knew he wouldn't come back. I laid on the couch and sobbed for two hours straight. Alice tried to calm me down. I heard the doorbell ring. Alice got up to answer it.

"Come in Esme." Alice said. "She's on the couch."

"Bella dear, you didn't have to kick Jacob out of your life completely."

"I needed to. I can't stand the way he talks about our family. What gives him the right to ask me to runaway with him?"

"He just thought he would try one last time to see you would leave Edward for him."

"Damn right it's the last time he'll ask me. That's the last time he'll ask me anything. Can we talk about something else?"

We sat around talking about how they liked their home in Alaska and of course how I was feeling. Before I knew it Esme had to leave. I said goodbye and told her it was great to talk to her. She gave me a hug and told me to take it easy.

"Bella" Alice said, "Lets get you upstairs and into the bath."

"Alice I don't need another bath."

"This will help you sleep tonight. Edward is coming home tomorrow."

"Why?"

"I called him and told him that Jacob was over and that you were upset."

"Alice why did you have to call him." I felt guilty now. Edward needed to feed on something bigger than just deer. I knew now he would never leave my side for more than a couple of minutes.

"I thought he should know about the visitor." She helped me into the bath.

"Can you leave now?"

"Yeah, I'll be waiting for you to call me."

"Okay."

I was lying in the tub, loving the feel of the hot water all over my body. I was finally relaxed. I missed Edward, but I knew he would be back before sunrise. Before I knew it, the water was freezing so I drained the water and filled it back up with nice and hot water. I heard a knock on the door.

"What is it Alice?"

"Bella" Edward said in his velvet voice.

"Hi."

"How are you, love?"

"I am fine, I just wish Alice wouldn't have called you."

"Why is that?"

"Because now I feel guilty."

"About what? You should have nothing to feel guilty about."

"I feel guilty, because you needed to get away and hunt something bigger than just the deer around here."

"I can live with feeding off the deer. You know what?"

"What?"

"I wasn't having any fun anyways. Emmett was tired of hearing me talk about you and Jazz wasn't to happy with the way I was feeling."

"Poor Jazz." I laughed knowing what he was feeling. "Maybe you should stay away from Jasper until I can fix you."

He chuckled "Do you mind sharing your bath?"

I smiled "Just get in."

He stood me up and slid in and set me back down. I was glad he was home.

"Bella, when the children are old enough to spend time away from us, I am going to take you away for a weekend. I can promise you that."

"So you still think you can handle your appetite?"

"Yes, I know I can. Besides this is something I need more than your blood. I will just spend a lot more time hunting before we go."

"Sounds good." I was still surprised that he didn't want to wait until I was changed.

"Is Alice still here?"

"Yes, she's with Japer. We are going to have to disinfect the room they are using." He joked.

"Geez, they couldn't wait until they got home?"

"Apparently not."

I was happy there in Edward's arms; all of a sudden I felt this sharp pain and in kept coming back.

"Edward, I think I am going into labor."

The look on Edward's face was priceless. He helped me out of the bath. And dried both of us off. We got dressed. Edward went to go get Alice, but he knew they weren't in the house and figured they went home. Edward carried me down the stairs and into the garage. He gently slid me into the back seat of the X5. Heaven forbid we take the Volvo. He asked if I would be all right in the back by my self. I nodded and he closed the door and raced off to the driver's side and got in. We arrived at the hospital and he helped me out of the car, and let me walk into the hospital. I thought he would carry me. When we got inside, a nurse put me into a wheelchair and took me to a room. Poor Edward had to fill out paper work before he could be at my side.

"Isabella" the doctor addressed me. "How are you feeling?"

"I am in pain."

"Okay, according to your chart you are three weeks early. So I have a few questions to ask you."

"Okay"

"Are your contractions getting any stronger then each time you have one?"

"No."

"Okay, Are they getting closer together?"

"I haven't really been paying attention to that."

"Has walking affected the pain any?"

"If it has I didn't notice."

The doctor examined me. "Well it looks like you are encountering false labor. The pains should calm down after a bit. You should take it easy. Next time you think you're in labor you should time the contractions. They should last anywhere from 30 to 70 seconds each. Contractions will continually get stronger as they go on."

"Okay."

I was embarrassed. "Don't worry most women go through false labor. You may go home and rest."

Edward helped me out to the car and placed me in the front seat.

"Edward I am so sorry."

"Its not your fault."

When we got home Alice was there with a big smirk on her face. Edward gave her a stern look.

"Edward, Bella said she didn't want me to say anything about her pregnancy. So when I heard her tell you she was going into labor, I had to leave. If I would have stayed I would have given it away."

"Thank you Alice, for not telling us." I said. I really was thankful she respected my wishes even though I just embarrassed myself. Edward took me upstairs and put me on the bed. He laid with me, staring at me.

"What did you do today?"

"I talked to Jacob, remember."

"I know that, but did Alice take you shopping?"

"No, I need to rest." I was tried and a little disappointed that I couldn't see my babies.

"Okay" he kissed my forehead and hummed my lullaby. I was out within a minute.

_**A/N: I don't know if I'll be able to update tomorrow. If I don't I will update Sunday morning for sure. Thank you for all the reviews and a special thanks to lolly12 for the false labor idea. Please review I would love to hear what you have to say. **_


	19. It's Time

_**A/N: This chapter takes place two weeks after the last chapter.**_

"Bella, You need to get up and eat. I brought your food up here."

"Edward, Let me sleep."

"Fine, but you have been sleeping for the past 12 hours."

"I don't realize it has been that long, I'll get up."

"I though you would see it my way." He chuckled.

I ate my dinner and when I went to get up to use the bathroom, I felt something wet. At first I thought that I had an accident, but then realized that it didn't really stop. I have been having contractions all through the night, but thought nothing of them. I didn't want to go to the hospital just to be sent home, but now that my water broke I realized that I was in labor. I was scared at first about telling Edward, but I knew that I should be.

"Edward!" I called out

He rushed into the room. "What is it Bella?"

"My water just broke!"

"Are you having contractions?"

"Yes, Edward."

"Are you sure that you're in labor."

"I am sure."

"Are the contractions getting stronger?"

"Yes. Can we quit playing 20 questions, so you can take me to the hospital?"

Once again Edward slid me into the back of the X5, the only difference was that I wasn't alone. Alice drove us, so Edward could be in the back with me. Jasper rode up front with Alice. Edward was freaking out more than I was, but he was trying to get me to do the breathing techniques he read about in one of the books Emmett and Jasper gave him. It was funny to see him do the breathing exercises with me. We arrived at the hospital and Edward helped me walk in. Alice was kind enough to fill the paper work out. I was wheeled to my room and was helped into a hospital gown.

"Have you though about if you're going to try natural birthing or do you want a caesarean birth?"

"I want a caesarean."

"Are you sure, Bella?" Edward asked.

"Would you want to push out three kids?"

"Well no."

"Most mothers of multiplies choose c-section anyways." The nurse told Edward.

I anesthesiologist came in the room. "Do you want a epidural or do you want to be put to sleep?"

"I want the epidural. I want to be able to see them after they are born."

I didn't really feel the epidural, because of the contractions. I had to wait about thirty minutes before I was wheeled into surgery. When I was in the room desired to do the surgery I was moved from the comfy bed to a hard surface. Then a big blue fabric was placed just above my breasts.

"Can you feel anything, Mrs. Cullen?" The doctor said as he pressed down on my stomach.

"I feel a little bit of pressure."

"That is normal. Does it hurt?"

"No, it's just a little uncomfortable."

"If you start to feel pain let us know."

"Okay."

"Mr. Cullen you sit here." The nurse told him.

"Are you going to be okay with all the blood?" I asked Edward.

"Yes, I want to see my children born."

I felt a great deal of pressure and I knew they had cut me. I was terrified that something would go wrong. I felt more pressure and tugging, before I knew it I was being introduced to my baby boy.

"That's Rylan." Edward told me. I just smiled.

The nurses took him to clean him. Next I was introduced to one of my baby girls in what seemed like forever after Rylan was born.

"That is Coraline." I could see Edward was overjoyed.

My last baby was shown to me. "That's Oriana." I said before Edward could say it. He kissed my forehead. I was in pain so the anesthesiologist put me to sleep.

Rylan Edward Cullen 

**Born April 2****nd**

**At 12:14 am**

**4lbs 3oz **

**Coraline Natalie Cullen**

**Born April 2****nd**

**At 12:16 am**

**4lbs 2oz**

**Oriana Elizabeth Cullen**

**Born April 2****nd**

**At 12:17 am**

**4lbs 0oz**

When I awoke I was in the recovery room. Once they seen that I was awake the wheeled me to my room where my husband was pacing. I could see the relief in his eyes when he saw me.

"How are you feeling, love?"

"I am sore and really tired."

"I called everyone and told them the news. Charlie was the first one here, but he went to grab some coffee."

"Edward, do the babies seem normal?"

"Yes, they have steady heartbeats and the normal temperatures. I can say they have quite the set of lungs!"

I laughed at the last part of his comment. There was a knock on the door.

"Would you like to see your children?" The nurse asked.

"Of course." I was excited to see them all clean.

I was first handed Rylan. He looked just like Edward. He had the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen. I remembered being told that Edward had green eyes before he was changed. Rylan was so gorgeous; I couldn't believe that he came out of me.

"Edward, do you want to hold your son?"

His eyes lit up "Yes."

"He looks just like you."

"Well the girls look like you. The only difference is that they have green eyes as well."

I was handed both of my girls. I knew it would be hard to tell them apart. They were identical. All three babies had light brown hair.

"Oh Bells they are beautiful." Charlie said.

"Would you like to hold one of your granddaughters?"

"Are you sure you want me to hold one of them?"

"Yes."

Esme walked in and I could see that she wanted to hold one of them.

"Here you can hold the youngest, Oriana." I handed her the baby.

The nurse came in and told me it was time to try and walk. She showed me how to place the pillow on the incision to help dampen the pain. I had to admit it hurt like hell getting out of the bed. When I started to walk I was hunched over, but the nurse told me I needed to try and straighten up. When we got back to the room she helped me use the bathroom. I was embarrassed that I couldn't do it by myself, but I knew she was only doing her job. She helped me back into bed.

"Are you going to be breast feeding?" She asked.

I was going to but then I thought it would leave Edward out. I knew Edward wanted to be part of everything. I also decided I didn't need the extra pain. "No."

"Well we have to take the children back to the nursery to feed them then."

"Okay." I was too tired. I started to fall asleep, but Charlie startled me by telling me he was leaving and would be back in the afternoon.

The nurse asked Edward if he would be staying here with me. He wanted to, but I insisted he went home. He wasn't happy with me. I knew the nurses would be curious why he didn't sleep. He agreed, kissed me, and left, as did everyone else.

_**A/N: I hoped you enjoyed this. Let me know what you think about this chapter and let me know if you want me to continue this story.**_


	20. Bringing home babies

Taking Home Babies 

"Are you ready to go?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, I think so. Let me make sure I have everything."

"Make sure you have everything." He said mocking me.

Edward and Emmett loaded everything in the X5. Then we buckled up the babies in their car seats and drove home. I was extremely tired, but I knew I would get no sleep when I got home. Edward said that when we got home I should go upstairs and sleep for a couple of hours. When we got home, Edward and Emmett carried the babies in the house. Alice and Rosalie came out to get the rest of the stuff. I walked in the house and to my surprise I seen I had a visitor.

"Mom." I was completely surprised.

"Hi Bella."

"What are you doing here?"

"What I can't come and visit my daughter and grandkids?"

"I am just surprised Phil let you leave."

"Bella, he doesn't tell me what to do."

"Is he here?"

"No, more baseball stuff."

"Oh I see."

Renee walked over and looked at the babies. "Oh Bella, they're adorable. The girls look just like you."

"I have been told that a few times."

"Can I hold one?"

The only one that was awake was Rylan. I took him out of the car seat and handed him to Renee. "He's hungry, let me go and get a bottle for him."

"Can I feed him?"

"That was the plan." We both laughed. I went in the kitchen to get his formula, but Edward had already made it. He handed it to me.

"Thank you. Why don't you come out and say hi?"

"I didn't think she would want to see me."

"Why do you say that?"

"She's still a little angry with me about getting you pregnant."

"She'll get over it."

Edward walked with me.

"Hello Renee."

"Hi Edward. Rylan looks just like you."

"I know." He said smiling.

"Bella, where on earth did he get green eyes?" Renee asked.

"I don't know, but they all have green eyes."

"You look tired."

"I am, but I better get use to it."

Edward gave me a stern look. "Bella, you brought them into this world. The least I can do is get up with them in during the night. Besides you need to rest and take it easy, so you can heal faster."

"I know, but my mother is here. I want to spend time with her before she goes back to Jacksonville."

"She is here for two weeks."

"Edward, did you pick up Bella's pain medication?" Renee asked.

"Yes." He answered her question. He turned to me. "Are you in any pain?"

"Just a little bit, but I can deal with it. That medication makes me sleepy."

"You need to take it." Both Edward and Renee told me.

"I don't want to go and sleep yet."

"Bella, I see you still have your father's stubbornness." Renee said shaking her head at me.

"Yes and I happen to like it."

"Will Charlie be coming over today?" She asked. I could tell she wanted to she him. She still loved him.

"Yes, he said he would be by after work."

She didn't say anything more.

"Bella, you need to take your medication and go upstairs and rest."

"Edward, I want to spend time with everyone. Especially my children, because when I was in the hospital I let everyone else hold them."

"You have their whole lives to spend with them. Right now you need to rest."

"Is your family here?"

"No, they said they would visit in two weeks. Now get upstairs to bed."

"Can I at least take a shower first?"

"That would be fine."

I went upstairs and got in the shower. I just stood in the hot water, enjoying the feel of it. I finally decided to actually take a shower instead of just standing there. I realized I didn't have any normal clothes that would fit. So I went and got one of Edward's t-shirts. I remembered I had a pair of pajama shorts tucked in my dresser, so I put them on. I decided before I went to sleep I needed to eat. Edward couldn't deny me food. I went downstairs and got a bowl of cereal. Edward gave me a stern look, but then busted out laughing.

"What are you laughing at?"

"You."

"Why?"

"You are wearing on of my shirts that will never go with the pink plaid shorts you're wearing."

"Yeah, that's just so funny."

Just then Oriana started to cry. I walk over to her and picked her up. I knew Edward had already made the bottle. I walk in the kitchen and took the bottle from him. I fed her and watched her delicate little body. She was so cute and tiny. I remember the doctor said I was lucky to have all three of them healthy. I knew that was only because they were part vampire.

"Do you want me to take her?" Edward asked

"No I got it." When she was done I burped her. I knew she needed her diaper changed so I took her up to the nursery. I placed her on the changing table and changed her. I placed her in the crib that Edward had made. I wrapped her up in the blanket Charlie had bought her.


	21. The Visit

After I put Oriana in her crib, I turned around and my mother was there in the doorway with Rylan.

"This furniture is beautiful. Were did you get it?" She asked.

"Actually, Edward made it."

"Really? Wow." My speechless mother said.

"Yeah, I guess he worked weeks on them."

"Where's the rest of his family?"

"They moved to Alaska."

"Oh, I thought they would be here, to see the babies."

"Well Alice and Jasper were here for the few days I was in the hospital, but they said they needed to go home. Carlisle and Esme can't come for two weeks. The can't get time off right away."

"Oh okay." She laid Rylan in his crib and we walked out.

As we were walking out I saw that Edward was going to put Coraline in her crib. Renee and I walked downstairs to the living room. We were talking about how she wasn't really happy with Phil anymore and how Charlie treated her better. She also said how she missed Charlie. Then she changed the subject on me.

"Do you and Edward want more children?"

"I don't know, yet." I told her even though I knew we couldn't have anymore. We were just lucky to have the three we got. Renee looked at me like I was crazy for even considering having more. "No, the three we have will be enough." I clarified.

"Well I was worried there for a minute."

"You don't have to worry anymore."

Edward announced that dinner was ready. I could hear the babies crying.

"Mom, go ahead and eat. If the doorbell rings go ahead and answer it. It will more than likely be Dad."

"Okay, are you sure you don't need any help?"

"I am sure Edward and I need to figure out the schedules of them. We need to figure everything out for ourselves. Thanks for the offer, but if we need help one of us will come and get you."

"Okay."

I ran upstairs to the nursery.

"Edward why don't you go and make the bottles? At human pace, I don't want you frightening my mother."

He laughed and agreed. I hope the babies don't always need everything together. I changed their diapers, which were really gross. I tried giving them their pacifiers, but it did no good. I really wished my mother wasn't in the kitchen, so Edward didn't have to be so slow. Edward appeared with three bottles, then I realized we couldn't fed them all at the same time. I called for Renee so she could feed Coraline. She gladly agreed. After they were fed and burped we spent time cuddling with them. After about thirty minutes, the doorbell rang. I knew it was Charlie, so I put Oriana in her crib and went to answer the door.

"Hey Bells, look who came to see you."

My face turned red with anger. "Jacob, its nice to see you again." I said for my father's sake. I knew Charlie didn't mean anything by bringing him over. He just though we were still friends. "The babies are upstairs, there is one free one up there you can hold." I flashed Charlie a smile. "Just to warn you mom's up there too." He walked upstairs. When he was out of hearing range I began to talk to Jacob.

"I thought I told you to never come back."

"Bells, I realize that you picked Edward and nothing can change your mind. I am sorry for our last conversation. Can you forgive me?"

"I don't know Jake." I knew I wanted to, but wasn't sure if I should.

Jake handed me a box. "Here this is for you."

"Jake you didn't need to buy me anything, really."

"I just thought you would like it."

I opened the box and inside there was a wooden object. It was a sculpture of the landscape of La Push. It was truly beautiful. "Thanks Jake."

"So do you forgive me, yet?"

"I suppose Jake, but if it ever happens again there will be no forgiving."

"Sure, sure." He smiled my favorite smile. "Do I get to meet your kids?"

"Hello Jacob." Edward said in a very unpleasant tone. "What brings you here?"

"I just wanted to see how Bells was, and to see your new addition to your family." Jake said innocently.

"I don't think that's such a good idea."

"Edward Anthony Masen Cullen! Jake is my friend and he wouldn't harm them."

"Are you sure, Bella."

"He wouldn't do anything around Charlie and Renee."

I could see the hurt in Jacob's eyes.

"Fine. But if you hurt them in anyway you're dead."

Jake shook his head in understandingly. "I am sorry for what happened last time I was here. I would never hurt Bella or your children."

"Glad to hear that Jacob." Edward said coldly.

We went upstairs to the nursery, Charlie and Renee we talking and laughing. The children were sleeping.

"Sorry Jake, you can't hold them, they are sleeping." I took him over to the cribs. I could feel Edward's glare and tension.

"Wow, the girls look just like you."

"Yeah, except they have the most vibrant green eyes I have ever seen."

"How can you tell them apart?"

"A mother just can."

"Congratulations, Edward." I could see he truly meant it.

"Thank you." Edward said abruptly.

"Bells, I have to go. I will come back to visit you soon." He gave me a hug and said goodbye to everyone and left.

I knew Edward would have that 'why did you forgive him' lecture tonight. I didn't care. It was nice to have him as my friend again.

"Why don't we go and have some dinner?" I suggested.

"Actually Bella, your father and I are going to go out to dinner and catch up." Renee said catching me off guard.

"Oh okay."

"Are you mad?" Charlie asked.

"No, not at all. I'm just a little surprised that's all. When will you be back mom?"

"I'm not sure, but if it is too late I'll stay at Charlie's and sleep in your room. If that's okay with both you and Charlie."

"That's fine." My dad said with a smile I have never seen him smile.

"Sure mom. Have fun."

Before I knew it they were gone. I went downstairs and ate dinner. I wondered what my parents were talking about. Edward was still in the nursery taking care of the babies while I ate. I went up to the nursery when I was done to help, but to my surprise it was all done and they were sleeping.

"You're a natural at being a father."

"I know. We need to talk."

I knew this was coming. "Okay Edward, but you have to promise me you will be calm."

"I don't know if I can promise that. I will try."

We went into our bedroom.

"Bella how could you forgive him?"

"He is my friend."

"He put you through so much and caused you pain."

"I know Edward, but I think he really understands that I have made my decision and nothing can change my mind."

"It seems that way now, but what about in three months?"

"I told him if it ever happened again I would never forgive him. Why are you acting this way?"

"Because I guess I'm still afraid you'll pick him over me."

"Edward you should know by now that will never happen. I love you so much. You are my everything."

"I know, but there's still that possibility."

"Edward, it will never happen. We have children together."

"I guess I am being absurd. I am sorry."

"You're forgiven." I kissed him roughly and teasingly.

"Bella, why do you do this to me?"

"The doctor advised us to wait awhile, before being intimate."

"I know, but I can satisfy you."

"No. I won't allow it, if I can't return the favor."

"Fine Edward, but I wouldn't mind."

"No Bella."

I laid on the bed and got comfy. "Well if you're not going to let me satisfy you then I am going to sleep, before our children wake and I have to get up to help you."

"You're not getting up to help me. You need to sleep." He disappeared and came back with something in his hand and a glass of water. "Take this." He handed me my pill.

"Fine." I did as I was told. "Thank you my caring husband."

"You're welcome my loving wife." He smiled at me.

I gave him another kiss. "Are you sure you don't want to do anything?"

He chuckled. "I am positive, love. You need your rest."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too Bella, but much more."

**_A/N: If you want to know what happened during Charlie and Renee's dinner, read Charlie and Renee's time out. Tell me what you think about this chapter. _**


	22. Renee and Charlie

I was up a few times last night, helping Edward when he needed, but most of the time he said I needed to go back to bed and get rest. The good thing was that the babies didn't need attention all together anymore, so that made our lives a little easier. Renee didn't come back last night. I wonder what the found so interesting to talk about. I hope they didn't get into an argument. I finished my breakfast and went into the kitchen to wash the dishes.

"Good morning, love."

"Good morning Edward." I said a little harshly. I didn't mean to, but it was probably from him not letting me help him with the babies.

"I take it you are angry with me, because I wouldn't let you help."

"Yeah, something like that. I don't want to talk about it. We don't need another argument."

"I agree." Edward said. He looked exhausted.

"I bet you wish you could sleep, don't you?"

"Yeah, but beings that I can't I will just have to hunt. I will wait for Renee to come back before I go." Edward's expression suddenly changed.

"What is it Edward?" I asked confused.

He walked over to the door and I followed him. When he opened the door it was his family.

"What are you all doing here?" I asked

"We figured you could use some help and we also want to meet your mother."

"Oh okay. Well, welcome."

They walked in.

"I'll show you to your rooms." Edward said.

I went up to the nursery to check on the babies. Rylan was a wake and fussing, but not screaming. I figured I would take him downstairs. When I got downstairs I went to the kitchen and made him a bottle. I took him into the living room to feed him, but I noticed something was different. There were three little swings that I could put the babies in and crank it up so they could go to sleep.

"Alice." I yelled as I sat down.

"What is it Bella." Then she noticed the same thing I had. "I didn't buy those."

"Who did?"

"Carlisle and I did." Esme said sweetly. "We just thought it would be easier to bring them down here and let them sleep instead of running up and down the stairs."

"Thank you." I smiled. "Very thoughtful."

I heard a knock on the door.

"Would you like to feed your grandson?"

"Of course." Esme's eyes lit up.

I handed Esme Rylan and got up and answered the door.

"Hi Mom." I said with a smile on my face and then noticed Charlie was following. "Hey Dad."

"Good morning Bella." They said.

I could tell they had something to tell me, but I didn't want to rush them. I went upstairs and grabbed Coraline and went downstairs. Edward followed with Oriana. Rose, Emmett, Carlisle, and Jasper came downstairs. We all sat in the living room.

"Mom, this is Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Esme. They were at the wedding, but you never really had the opportunity to meet them."

"Hello." She greeted them.

"Bella, can your father and I talk to you for a minute?"

"Yeah." I handed Coraline to Carlisle and followed them to the kitchen. "What is it?"

"Well, I am leaving Phil…" Renee started.

"And she's moving in with me." Charlie finished.

"But don't think to much into it. I am moving to forks to be closer to you and the babies. Your father and I are only friends. I will be taking your old room at his house."

"Mom, are you sure this is what you want?"

"Yes, Charlie and I talked about this for hours."

"If this is what you want, then I am happy for you."

We all spent the day talking. Renee seemed to really like the Cullen's. I made dinner for everyone. I knew they all would eat for Charlie and Renee's sake. I decided to make steak, potatoes, and corn. I barely cooked the steaks for Carlisle, Esme, Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice and Jasper. I figured it would be more bearable.

"Dinner was very good." Renee said and everyone agreed with her. "I am sorry, but I have to catch a flight out to Jacksonville so I can take care of everything. I'll only be gone for a few days."

"I am going with her so I can help her move all of her things."

"Well have a safe trip." I said

"We will. It was nice to meet you all." Renee said.

"It was are pleasure." Carlisle said.

I was glad to see Charlie and Renee getting along. I knew I had to bring up the fact of telling Charlie and Renee about everything. I just didn't know how it would go.

"Carlisle?"

"Yes Bella?" He said. Just then one of the babies started to cry.

"I'll take care of the baby." Alice volunteered.

"Okay thank you Alice." I guess she seen what I was going to ask. She smiled and nodded her head at me. "Well, Renee is moving to forks to be closer to me." I paused

"And?" Carlisle asked.

"Can't we tell the about everything? I know we are not suppose to, but I hate lying to them and the babies will learn to use their powers soon."

"Bella, if you feel this guilty about all of this, then I won't change you." Edward said.

"Edward, now that both of my parents will be around, they will know there's something different about you."

"How?" He asked

"Well, for starters I will age and you won't."

"She does have a point." Rosalie said.

"Then we will just move." Edward declared.

"I don't want to move Edward and I want to be a vampire."

"Bella." Carlisle interrupted.

"Yes?"

"I don't mind if we tell them, but don't you think they might not believe it."

"They will believe it. I just don't know how they'll react."

"What about the Volturi?" Edward asked.

"I don't think they will care as long as they are changed." Carlisle said. "But Bella if we tell them, we have to change them."

"I know." I realized that changes everything.

"You better think about this, before we tell them."

"Alice?" I called her.

"If we change Charlie and Renee, will they be just like every other newborn?"

"No, they'll be like you."

"Wait you've already seen it haven't you?"

"Yes."

I could see that Edward was upset with Alice.

"Edward, you knew too didn't you?"

He hesitated but then answered, "Yes."

I turned to Carlisle. "You all have seen it haven't you?"

"Yes." They all said.

"Bella, we will tell them went they get back."

"Good." I turned my attention to Edward. "What is so wrong with this?"

"I guess nothing now. I don't have a say."

"Sorry Edward, but you have a family to spend eternity with."

"Yes."

"When Charlie almost died, you were willing to change him for me."

"Yes after I was sure you didn't want me to."

"Edward, there's something else nobody's telling me. I just don't know what it is."

"Its nothing bad Bella. Trust me." Alice said.


	23. The bet

It was nice to have all of the Cullen's here. I was glad Carlisle understood what I felt now that Renee moved here to be closer to me. I wasn't too sure how they would react to all of this, but I knew they would believe it. I just hope I can convince them that they need to become one to live. I relieved that they will poses the same feelings, as I will with the human blood.

"Alice are you sure they will have the same reaction I will to the blood?"

"Yes Bella. I am sure."

"Then my choice is made. We will tell them."

"How are you going to convince them to change?" Edward asked.

"I don't know about that part yet."

"Well you better start thinking about it."

"I will. But right now I have more important things to do such as take care of our children."

Alice had already made the bottles. This was the first time all three of them needed to be fed at the same time today. Alice handed me a bottle I grabbed Cora and fed her. Alice had Ry and Rosalie had Ori. When they were finished we took them upstairs and changed them, and brought them back downstairs. Carlisle and Edward were talking about who they thought had what power.

"I think Ori has the healing power and Ry has my power." Edward said confidently

"I think you're wrong. I think the girls have the powers."

"Does it really matter who has them." I asked.

"No. But I bet you, that Ry has my power."

"You bet me what?" I asked curiously.

"Two nights of you helping with the babies no questions asked."

"Edward, they won't learn how to use their powers for awhile. Carlisle said the only reason we know that the have them is, because I tapped into them. By that time they won't be up every one or two hours. So think of something else."

Edward looked over to Carlisle to confirm what I had just said was right.

"She's right Edward."

"We could always ask Alice. I am sure she knows." He looked toward Alice.

"Oh no you don't. I am not pissing your wife off over some stupid bet. But you are right I do know."

"Did you tell anyone else?" I asked.

"Nope."

I was relieved that she was the only one that knew. "So Edward what is it you want to bet?"

"I will save you from shopping with Alice."

"Hey." Alice said. "Yeah, after I use those coupons."

"Fine." I said and smiled at Alice.

"And if I win?"

"I will do whatever you want for two weeks."

"Hmm…don't I have that now?"

"Take it or leave it."

"It's a deal."

I went upstairs to take a shower. I was enjoying the way the hot water felt, when I was suddenly joined. I turned around to see Edward in the shower with me.

"What are you doing in here?"

"I needed a shower."

"Why couldn't you wait?"

"Because I wanted one now."

"What's wrong with one of the other bathrooms?"

"You're not in there." I could feel my face turn red. "I don't think I can wait until our children are old enough to stay with my family. That will be months from now."

"I know, but think of it this way the longer you wait the more you'll get, and besides our family is here."

"Bella, your impossible." He chuckled. "Last night you offered to satisfy me, but now you deny me."

"Well last night our family wasn't here."

"True, but I can't wait till we can leave for an entire weekend."

"You say that now, but you'll have a hard time leaving the children."

"Maybe."

We finished our shower and I went to bed.


	24. The Explanation

Charlie and Renee came over bright and early to visit. I was already awake, from getting up with the babies. Not that I needed to, there were seven others that were more than willing to take care of them while I slept, but I wanted to. Once the kids were settled into their swings, the ten of us sat down to talk. I was nervous to tell Charlie and Renee about the Cullen family being vampires and that I would soon join them.

"We have to talk to you." Carlisle said to Charlie and Renee.

"Sure Carlisle. What is it?"

"Actually its more like who we are."

"Okay."

"We are vampires." Rosalie said impatiently.

"What?" Renee asked. I could tell she would be the one that wouldn't believe without proof. "Then how is Bella still alive? Doesn't your kind kill people by drinking their blood?"

"That is what we are suppose to do, but there are some that prefer the alternative." Edward said.

"What is the alternative?"

"We are called vegetarians, because we only drink animal blood."

"I still don't quite understand."

"Do you remember when Bella was in the hospital in Arizona?"

"Yes how could I forget?"

"Well that was a vampire that hurt and almost killed her. If it wasn't for Edward sucking out the venom, she would have been a vampire."

"Dad, are you okay?" I asked Charlie.

"I need to talk to you and Edward alone."

"Mom, will you be okay here by yourself with them?"

"Yes."

"We will work on convincing her." Carlisle said.

Charlie, Edward, and I went outside to talk.

"What is it dad?"

"This explains so much."

"What do you mean?" Edward asked

"Well, your amazing strength and speed. I see you carry Bella up to the house and you were so fast. Bella you've known about this since you two started dating?"

"Yes, but he never really had to tell me. I knew there was something different about him when he saved me that day Tyler's van spun out of control on the ice."

"Edward, is that why you're always cold?"

"Yes, it is because my heart no longer beats and I don't have any blood in my body."

We sat in silence for a moment. "Bella, why are you with him then?"

"Dad! I love him."

"I know this sounds stupid, but ever since I met her I knew I had to save her from danger. Her blood smelled so sweet. I tried to push her away, so she could have a normal life. That was when I left and I realized I couldn't live without her."

I could tell Charlie believed him to a certain point. I knew we had to tell him about the Volturi.

"Dad, do you remember when I took off to California?"

"Yes. You went to save Edward, because he thought you were dead. What does this have to do with that?"

"Well, I never really went to California. I went to Volterra, Italy. Edward thought I was dead so he didn't want to live without me, but because he can't kill himself like humans can, he had to go to the Volturi."

"Who are the Volturi?"

"They are the oldest family of our kind." Edward said. "When Bella tried to save me they meet her. In order for us to live we had to promise to turn her in to a vampire. I never wanted to turn her, but if I don't they will come and kill her."

"Why?"

"Because she knows about us. No humans are to know about us and if they find out then they are to be turned into one or killed."

"Does that mean Renee and I will have to be changed too?"

"Yes. I didn't want to tell you, but Bella insisted. She felt horrible for keeping this from you and Renee."

All of a sudden Renee came running out of the house.

"Charlie its true and because we know they have to change us into one of them."

"I know." Charlie said quietly. "Will we be just like you if we are changed?" He asked Edward.

"What do you mean?" Edward asked.

"Vegetarians."

"Only if you chose to be. You will be the same way Bella will be. You will have no interest in human blood. The smell of it will make you sick. Yes, Renee I am sure."

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked me.

"No."

"Then how did you know what I was going to ask?" She asked Edward.

"I have a power that allows me to read minds, all but Bella's."

"Why can't you read hers?"

"Because somehow she is able to keep it private. Alice is able to see the future, which is how we know you won't have an interest with human blood and Jasper is able to change your emotions. But the rest of them don't have powers, besides the babies."

"How do you know they have powers?"

"When Bella was pregnant, she was able to read minds. Charlie, when you were hurt she was able to heal you, because one of the babies has the power of healing."

"Mom and Dad I know this is a lot for you to take in, but I though you should know. Mom you came up here to live closer to me, it would be fair for me to just disappear would it?"

"No."

Once again there was a period of silence. We all went inside to the living room and sat. I knew Charlie and Renee had a lot to think about. Esme, Carlisle, and Alice were playing with the babies. I went into the kitchen and seen that Emmett, Rose, Jasper, and Edward were in there.

"How did you get Renee to believe you?" I asked.

"It wasn't easy. We had to show her that we didn't have blood, so we cut ourselves. Alice and Rose had to run upstairs and carry a crib down. They were back in like two seconds. You should have seen the look on her face. Lets just say after that she finally realized that no human was able to run that fast. Then Carlisle told her about the Volturi and how she would have to become a vampire." Emmett said.

"So how did it go with Charlie?" Rose asked.

"Well he kind of believed it when we went outside, but he had many questions." Edward explained.

"They are in the living room probably thinking about everything they were told." I said.

Just then both of them walked in the room.

"When do we need to be changed?" Charlie asked.

"As soon as possible, but when your ready." Edward told them.

"How long will it take, before we are changed?"

"Three or four days."

"Will it hurt?" Renee asked.

"Yes, you will feel like you are on fire, but you will basically fall asleep for your last time. Carlisle can give you medication for the pain."

They looked at each other and nodded. "We are ready."

"We have to wait until tomorrow night. That should give you time to request time off of work Charlie." Carlisle said.

"Okay."

Edward, Jasper, Alice, and Carlisle left to go and talk to the pack. I made my parents my parent and I lunch. It was still very quiet. I noticed that Charlie had his arm around Renee.

"Dad?"

"Yeah Bells?"

"Why do you have your arm around mom?"

"Should I tell her or do you want to."

"I will" Renee said. "Bella, when we went to Jacksonville your father and I realized that we still had strong feeling for each other."

"So you're back together?"

"Yes."

Edward, Jasper, and Carlisle returned. They walked in with a pleased look on their faces.

"What?"

"We need to talk to you."

"So talk."

"We figured out away from having to change Charlie and Renee."

"How?" I asked.

"Do you remember when we were in Volterra?"

"Yes, how could I forget?"

"Okay, do you remember when Alice showed Aro a vision that showed you as a vampire?"

"Yes."

"Well Alice was never sure that it would happen. She forced her self to believe it."

"And that worked." I said understanding what they were getting at.

"I don't understand." Charlie said.

"If they find out about you knowing and decide to visit all Alice has to do is make herself believe that you both have died."

"Are you sure it will work?"

"There is a slight chance it won't, but the odds are in our favor. The only reason they found out about Bella was because Aro read my mind to see why I wanted to die."

"What if that slight chance they don't fall for it happens?" Renee asked.

"We will fight." I knew the wolves would help.

"So we can go about living our normal lives the best we can?"

"Yes."

"And Bella and Edward can still live here?" Renee asked.

"Of course." Carlisle assured her.

I was glad that they didn't have to become vampires.


	25. The Talk

A/N: It has been two months since they told Charlie and Renee about Vampires. Alice and Rosalie are dragging Bella Shopping.

"Come on Bella."

I didn't want to go shopping. Ever since Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and Alice moved back to Forks that is all we have done. We have shopped for clothes for the babies, me, Edward, and anyone else they thought of. The babies try talking and they stay awake longer between feedings, but not by much.

"I am coming." I was glad this was Alice's last coupon.

We left the house at nine in the morning and didn't come back till seven in the evening. I think we went to every store in the state of Washington. We could not fit anymore in the car. When we got back Emmett and Jasper came out to help us carry things, they instantly started to complain at all the things we had.

"I am sorry, but it is all their fault. Don't even try to blame me." I said passing the blame.

I went in to check on my babies. They were sleeping. They are so adorable when they sleep. Tomorrow they wouldn't be happy, because they get their first round of immunizations. I feel bad for them. Renee has been over everyday while Charlie is at work. Helping and spend as much time with the children as possible. Charlie would come over for dinner every night and discuss work. He would spend some time with the children before heading home.

"I see you're back. Did you have fun?" Edward laughed.

"No, but guess what Alice bought you more clothes and expects you to try them all on."

Edward instantly stopped laughing. "Are you serious?"

"No, but it got you to stop laughing." I thought it was hilarious. The look on his face was priceless.

Edward, Charlie, Renee, and I sat down for dinner. It was no surprise to anyone when Edward decided not to eat. I really enjoyed not having to watch what we say around them anymore. We finished dinner and Renee and I did dishes while Charlie and Edward went to the living room to play with the babies and talk. Everyone else went away for an early weekend. I knew they wouldn't be back until Tuesday. Edward said six days was too long to spend away from us, so he didn't go. After dishes were done, Renee and I sat down and talked.

"So if you and Edward were able to have another child would you?"

"It would be nice to have one more, but we don't think it can happen."

"What do you mean?"

"We know if we could get pregnant again it would only be one. We just don't think it is possible for him to reproduce anymore. He wants one more. He said it would be nice to have another son to even out the playing field."

"I see. Well I talked to Alice and she said that it is possible."

"Don't tell me anymore. If it happens it happens, if it doesn't it doesn't."

"You don't like it when Alice looks into your future, do you?"

"No, I hate it. I know it is something she can't help, but I don't want to know everything that is going to happen in my life before it happens."

"I can see where you're coming from. I just think sometimes it would be nice to know certain things before it happens."

"What is with your curiosity with me getting pregnant?"

"I don't know. I was just wonder on how you feel about the whole subject that's all."

"Okay."

"So are you still going to become a vampire?"

"Yes. On April 6th, four days after the triplets turn one."

"Why are you waiting so long?"

"I really don't know now that both you and dad know everything."

"Can I ask you a personal question?"

"I suppose that would be okay."

"When was the last time you and Edward were intimate?"

"I think it was a couple of weeks ago. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"You know something I don't. What is it?" I couldn't be pregnant again. What could she know? It could be anything, because she has been talking to Alice.

"You don't want to know anything about your future, remember?"

"Mom, just tell me one thing."

"Okay."

"Am I pregnant?"

"Bella, are you sure you want to know?"

"Yes." I truly did.

"Bella…"

_**A/N: Sorry I know I left you hanging. Should there be another addition to the family? Let me know what you think.**_


	26. The News

**_A/N: The majority of you wanted Bella to have another child. I am sorry for the ones who didn't._**

"Bella you're pregnant."

"What?" I was excited. "Should I go and tell him now? Wait he already knows."

"Yes, because that is all I've been thinking about."

"When should I tell dad?"

"I believe Edward has just told him."

"Congratulations kiddo." Charlie said with a huge smile on his face.

"Thanks."

"Does this mean she'll have to wait longer before being changed into a vampire?"

"No, by then the baby will be two months old." Edward informed everyone.

"Edward, I didn't want to know when I would have the baby."

"Bella, I don't know when you're going to have it. I just figured you would be pregnant for the full nine months."

"Oh."

"Carlisle wants to see me tomorrow. He said he doesn't know how we are going to have another child. Will you be fine without me for a few hours tomorrow?"

"Yes, just as long it's only for a few hours." I laughed.

"Well Bells, thanks for dinner, but we have to leave so I can get up and go to work tomorrow."

"Okay, mom are you coming over?"

"If you want me to. If you don't that's fine."

"Yes I want you to come over."

"Then I will be here nice and early."

"Okay, have a safe trip home. I love you."

"We love you too."

I stood in the doorway until the cruiser pulled out of the driveway. I can't believe I am pregnant again. I hope I can give Edward another son. Then I was thinking about how Alice would go over board on decorating another room. Great more shopping.

"What are you thinking about, love?"

"Just how Alice is going to have another reason to go over board."

Edward just laughed. "That's what Alice does best."

Edward took the children upstairs, I went to the kitchen to make the bottles, and headed upstairs. Edward fed Ry and I fed Ori. Cora was still sleeping, but I knew it wouldn't be much longer before she woke up. We changed their diapers and put them to bed. Edward walked out of the room and went to go clean the kitchen up. Cora finally woke. I fed her, changed her, rocked her in the chair for a little while, and put her to bed. I headed to the bedroom. I was tired, but I could tell Edward wanted to talk.

"Bella, do you think we can handle another baby?"

"Yes, its just I am going to be extremely tired."

"You know very well that Alice, Rose, Jasper, Emmett, and myself will take care of everything so you can get your rest."

"I know, I just feel like I am neglecting our children and everyone else."

"We all understand."

"I know."

"I think you should go to sleep, now."

"I haven't asked you to do this in awhile, but could you hum my lullaby?"

"Of course. I love you Isabella."

"I love you too."

Edward held me close to his chest and hummed my lullaby. I fell fast asleep. I awoke to the sound of the doorbell. I ran downstairs to answer it. There in the door way was Renee. I knew Edward would be leaving soon to go and see Carlisle. I didn't want him to go, but I knew he had to.

"Bella, I am leaving now. Please be very careful today while I am gone."

"I will try. Just hurry back."

"You know I will."

I spent what seemed like forever kissing.

"I will return as so as I can."

"I see you then."

Edward took his precious Volvo. I spent the whole day cleaning, talking to Renee, and taking care of my children. I took the babies to get their immunizations. I felt so bad, but knew they needed them. Edward returned at about eight in the night.

"What took you so long?"

"Carlisle was trying to figure out how it is possible. He still doesn't know how I was able to produce more sperm."

"I see, so I guess we're just extremely lucky."

"It seems that way."

Edward walked over to the children. "How are my adorable children?" The babies just babbled and smiled. Edward was such a good father. It came naturally to him. I was lucky to have him. He played with them for an hour.

"When did Renee leave?"

"A couple of hours, before you got home."

"Did you have dinner?"

"Yes. I made myself Macaroni and Cheese while the kids were sleeping."

"Good. When was the last time they were fed?"

"Right before you came home. I still need to bathe them."

"I'll help, because Ry doesn't like it when you give him a bath."

"None of them do. They like it when you give them their baths."

"Ori likes you bathing her. She screams when I try."

"At least one of them like me."

"I am pretty sure they will like you when they get older."

"Why do you say that?"

"Because I'll be the overprotective dad and you'll be the understanding mother."

I just laughed. "I don't know about the understanding mother part, but I know you'll be the overprotective father."

We went upstairs and bathed the children and put them to bed.

**_A/N: Tell me what you think. _**


	27. Anniversary

**_A/N: I hope you read the other chapter. I replaced the Author's note with it. So if you didn't see that change...please go back and read that chapter before this one. Thanks._**

August 13th Edward and Bella's Anniversary (the babies are 4 months and Bella is 2 ½ months pregnant)

"Are you ready?" Edward asked.

"Almost."

It was our one year anniversary and Edward was taking me somewhere for the night. I tried to get him to tell me where, but he refused.

"Hurry up."

"I am ready." I said as I walked down the stairs. "Where are we going?" I tried to get him to tell me.

"I can't tell you. It will ruin the moment." He said with my favorite smile on his face.

"No it won't Edward." I knew he wouldn't budge.

I walked over and kissed all of the babies. This was going to be the hardest part for me. I have never really left my babies and went away. I knew they would be fine, but it was just really hard.

"Bella you're just leaving for a night." Emmett said. "They'll be fine, besides the fact you're leaving them with a house full of vampires."

"Emmett you're not funny." Edward said as he glared. "Come on Bella."

"Okay." I started to walk to the garage, but Edward stopped me.

"We can't take a car there. You'll have to ride on my back."

"Okay. We are going to the meadow aren't we?"

"Bella I am not going to tell you that."

"Your response just confirmed where we are going. I don't know what you have planned, but I now know where we are going." I was glad that I knew something.

"Yes you're right, you have no idea what I've planned for tonight."

He gently put me on his back and ran. Went we got there I seen he had set up a table with candles and dinner. He sat me down in one of the chairs at the table and started to serve me dinner. He had made chicken piccata with scalloped vegetables.

"How is it?" Edward asked curiously.

"It is spectacular."

"I am glad you enjoy it." I could tell he was pleased.

"Why wouldn't I?"

"I don't know."

I finished eating my dinner. Edward turned the portable stereo on and we danced. It was the perfect night. The stars were shining bright in the sky. We cuddled on a blanket Edward had set out for us, after awhile Edward and I became intimate with one another. Afterwards we cuddled and I fell asleep in my one true loves arms. I couldn't be any happier. My life was perfect.

"Bella love?" Edward said in his velvet voice.

"Yes?" I replied still trying to wake myself up.

"Are you ready to leave?"

"Not quite yet." I could see it would be one of those rare sunny days. I wanted to stay here until the sun was completely up.

"Why don't you want to leave?"

"You'll see."

As the sun rose in the sky he started to glitter. It was breath taking. When Edward realized this is why I didn't want to leave he just smiled.

"I am ready now."

He helped me on his back and we took off running back to the house. I was glad he decided to take me to the meadow. Last night couldn't have been improved at all. It was the best. We walked into the house to see our family waiting for us.

"So how was it Eddie? Did you get lucky?" Emmett teased.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie warned.

I giggled at Emmett as I walked over to the babies. Rylan was the only one awake. I picked him up and was playing with him when a bottle mysteriously appeared next to me.

"Edward, did you see that?"

"Yes, I think our son has the ability to move things with his mind."

"Well we know who won the bet." I joked. "I guess he is hungry." I fed him the bottle that was by my side.

"I wonder which one of the girls has my power?"

"I don't think we will find that out for awhile."

"We will if one of us gets hurt." Emmett said looking at me.

"No." Edward growled.

"Its not a half back idea Edward." I said.

"No, I will not allow you to hurt yourself."

"It will only be a little cut."

"No. That's final. You are not going to hurt yourself."

"Fine." I looked over at Rosalie and nodded.

"Why are all of you blocking your minds from me? You never do it when I want you to, but you decide to do it now. If any of you hurt her you will pay." Edward growled. "Why can we just ask Alice?"

"I suppose we could, but where's the fun in that." I teased. He didn't find it funny.

"Alice, which one has the power to heal?"

"Sorry Edward. I am not going to tell you. If Bella wants to find out by asking me then I'll tell her not before."

"Bella, be reasonable. You're pregnant. Do act stupid."

"Fine. Alice which one has the power to heal?"

"Actually, all of them have all three powers."

"Really?" Edward asked

"Yes Edward." She assured him.

_**A/N: If you want me to continue please review. The more reviews I get the more I want to write. **_


	28. Unexpected Visitor

December (Bella is seven months pregnant and the triplets are eight months old)

"Bella!" Edward yelled for me.

I went downstairs to see what he wanted.

"Edward what's wrong?"

"I have tried everything, but I can't get them to stop crying." He worried.

"Did you try giving them their teething rings?"

"No, that's the one thing I forgot about." He went and got the teething rings and gave them to the triplets. They stopped crying.

"See how easy that was."

"Yeah, well I forgot about that."

"The perfect vampire actually forgot about something. It's a miracle." I giggled.

"You better go and get ready."

"Ready for what?"

"Your doctor's appointment."

"Oh I forgot."

"See I am not the only one that forgets."

"I am a human.

"Are we going to find out what the sex of the baby is today?"

"No, I don't want to know until the day he or she come into this world."

"Fine. Go and get ready."

I went upstairs and took a shower, got dressed, and went back downstairs and got a bowl of cereal. When I was finished, I washed the dishes and went into the living room.

"I am ready now."

"Good. We have to drop the kids off to Renee."

We took the X5 and buckled the kids up and went to Charlie and Renee's.

"Bella!" Renee said.

"Hi mom. You seem really happy today."

"My divorce from Phil was finalized today."

"That's great. I am sorry, but if we don't leave now I will be late. I will talk to you more when we get back."

"Okay Bella. Drive carefully Edward."

"I will Renee." Edward assured her.

He drove like a normal person until we were out of sight then the speed demon part of him took over.

"What are you thinking about love?"

"Just about Renee and Charlie."

"What about them?"

"Well now that her divorce is final, I wonder what is going to happen with their relationship."

"I don't know, but don't worry about it right now."

"Edward do you really want to find out the sex of the baby today?"

"Only if you want to."

"Answer the question."

"Yes I want to know, but I can wait. I know you don't want to know until the baby is born."

"Well, how about this. You can find out what it is and just don't tell me. That way we are both satisfied."

"Are you sure Bella?"

"Yes as long as you don't tell me."

"Thank you love."

"You're welcome."

I was glad to be able to make Edward happy. I made him wait seven months and I feel bad. This was the only way both of us could be happy. We got the doctor's office and we only had to wait ten minutes.

"How are you today Bella?"

"I am okay. I can't wait until this is all finished with, though."

"Well you only have a few more months to go. How are the triplets doing?"

"Their great. The are teething and crawling now."

"Well I am glad to hear that they are doing well."

He finished my check up and I went out to the car, so Edward could talk to the doctor about the baby's sex. When Edward got to the car, he didn't show any emotion to the news he just heard.

"Did the doctor tell you the sex of the baby?"

"Yes."

"Are you disappointed?"

"Bella, why would I be disappointed. The baby is healthy and that is all that matters."

"That is nice to hear."

Edward took me out to lunch, before returning to Charlie and Renee's.

"What are you hoping for?"

"What do you mean?"

"The baby. Do you hope it is a girl or a boy?"

"It doesn't matter. Do you dare slip up and tell me." I warned.

"I won't. It's a good thing the X5 can hold seven passengers." He changed the subject.

"Yes it is a good thing."

I finished my lunch and we went to Charlie and Renee's.

"Hi mom." I said as I walked into the house.

"Oh hi." She seemed a little shook up.

"What's wrong?"

"There was someone named Aro hear asking for you."

"WHAT?!? Are the babies here?"

"Yes. He didn't see or touch the babies. Is he a vampire too?"

"Yes, he is one of the Volturi." Edward said. "Did he touch you?"

"No. He was very kind, but his eyes were crimson red."

We heard knock on the door.

"Its just Alice and Jasper." Edward assured us. He went over and let her in.

"I am so sorry Bella." She said, worried that I was mad.

"Alice, calm down it's not your fault. They know how to get around your power."

"I know, but I still feel terrible about it."

"It's okay." I felt Jasper release a wave of calm. "Thanks Jazz."

"No problem. She has been like this ever since she realized that Aro came here to visit."

"I can understand." I turned to Edward "I guess he is here to see if I've been changed."

"Yes and he probably heard about our children. Or he could have found out that we told Charlie and Renee."

"Is he going to take them away? What is he going to do to Charlie and Renee?" I stated to sob.

"I don't know love, but you know I would never let that happen."

"I know. What if he is here to take me away?"

"Bella you need to calm down. We are not going to let anything happen to you and the children." Edward said. "I think you should go and lay on the couch."

"Good idea." He helped me over to the couch.

Renee came back into the room. "Bella, I am so sorry."

"Why are you sorry?" I asked.

"I am sorry for answering the door."

"It's better that you did. Did you tell him anything?" Edward asked.

"I just told him that you weren't here and that I didn't know when you would be back."

"Are you sure he didn't touch you at all?"

"Yes I am sure."

"We need to call Charlie."

"He already home." Jasper informed us.


	29. The wolves

Charlie walked into the house. "Hi everyone. Is Bella okay?"

"She's fine. Charlie did you have anyone visit you today at work asking for Bella and I?" Edward asked.

"No, why?"

"Do you remember when we told you about the Volturi?"

"Yes."

"Well one of them came here and asked for us."

"Oh."

"Alice did you talk to Carlisle?"

"Yes, he said to go and talk to the wolves."

"Wait a minute. What wolves?"

"Oops…I am sorry." Alice said.

"It's okay, he would need to know about them anyways."

"Is someone going to tell me what I need to know?" Charlie asked with impatience.

"Dad, do you remember when Edward left me and Jake and I became friends?"

"Yes." He was still confused.

"Okay, do you remember when he was acting strange there for awhile and wasn't really allowed to be around me?"

"Yes."

"Well that was because he had just found out he was a werewolf and he wasn't allowed to tell me about it."

"So Jake is a werewolf?" He paused "That explains the big tracks in the woods when all those people came up missing and killed. He didn't…"

"No." I interrupted him. "At the time I was being hunted by Victoria. She was a vampire."

"Why were you being hunted?"

"Because Edward killed her mate James. James was the vampire that hurt and bit me in Arizona. She thought instead of killing Edward she would kill me, to get back at Edward. And because she showed up, Sam, Jake, Paul, Quil, and Embry became werewolves."

"Why didn't they transform when The Cullen's moved here?"

"We have a treaty with them. If we would have killed people they would have transformed, but because we are vegetarians and haven't endangered anyone's lives." Alice tried to explain.

"Okay. This is a lot to take in. Is that why Edward and Jake don't get along?"

"That is part of the reason. The other part is because of Bella."

"I understand."

"Edward, the pack is going to be mad that we told Charlie and Renee about them." I said.

"They will get over it. They will want to help protect everyone if necessary."

"I know."

We all sat in silence for about an hour when there was another knock on the door. I started to worry again. Who else could it be besides Aro? Edward got up and answered the door. In walks the pack. I was relieved, but at the same time scared at why they were here. To my surprise I seen Jake wasn't here.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

"He will be here in a minute." Sam said. "To my understanding, according to Alice, you have told Charlie and Renee everything. Am I right?"

"Yes."

"I was also told that one of the Volturi paid a visit here."

"Yes that is also correct."

Just then the door flung open and in walks Jake. I was glad to see him, but a little worried about how he is going to react to the news about the Volturi. To my surprise he didn't even mention it. He just looked at me and gave me a smile. Alice walked into the room.

"Carlisle and Esme will be here in about an hour. Rosalie and Emmett have just arrived."

The whole family would be here. I knew there was something that I wasn't being told.

"Why aren't you telling me everything? I have a right to know." I said furiously.

"Bella, please calm down. We just don't know for sure. When we do we will tell you. We don't want you to worry over nothing." Edward said. "Why don't you go upstairs and take a nap."

"Are you crazy? I am not going up there alone."

"Can you handle everything without me?" Edward asked.

"Yes." Sam nodded.

"Oh look, Edward's been whipped." Emmett said.

"Shut up Emmett." Rosalie said as she punched him.

"Mom, will you be okay taking care of the children while I take a nap?"

"Yes, Bella. If I need help I am sure your father or someone will help me."

Edward picked me up from the couch and carried me upstairs to my old room. I noticed Renee hasn't been using my room, but I was too tired to care. Edward put me in the rocking chair and walked over to my bed to pull back the covers. He came back over to me and picked me up and gently placed me on the bed and covered me up. He laid with me.

_**A/N: I am sorry this isn't the best chapter and it is short. I am working on the next chapter and hopefully it will be longer. It will be posted later tonight or early tomorrow morning. Let me know what you think.**_


	30. Volturi Decision

"Bella, Carlisle is here. Do you want to go downstairs with me?"

"Yes, can you help me up?"

"Of course."

Edward ended up carrying me downstairs.

"Do you know what Aro wanted?" Carlisle asked.

"No, but there's at least four reasons for him to visit." Edward said. "Those are: to see if we changed Bella, they found out about the wolves and wish to explore, they found out about my ability to reproduce, and/or they found that we told Charlie and Renee about us."

"Alice do you know why they came?"

"No, but they are back in Volterra."

"Do you see them coming back anytime soon?"

"They are thinking about when the best time to send Demetri would be. Aro chose not to come."

"Why would he just go back like that?" I asked confused.

"They wouldn't. They are playing with Alice's mind. They are still here."

"What are we going to do?"

"The best thing for you and Edward to do would be to go home." Carlisle said.

"What if he is waiting for us there?"

"Don't worry Bella. We all will be going as well. Charlie and Renee will stay here and Paul, Quil, and Embry are going to stay with them. I am sure Aro is just curious to see if your changed."

"Besides if you were to get hurt I would have seen that." Alice assured me.

"Okay let's get this over with." I said still scared to death. "But the babies stay here."

"No Bella you must take them with. You don't want Aro to think anything else is going on."

"Fine."

We loaded the children into the X5 and proceeded to our house. When we walked in everything seemed normal, but then I noticed that Edward had tensed up and instantly knew he was here. We turn on the lights to see Aro sitting on the couch. It was no surprise to see Jane, Demetri, Felix, and some of the guard. I stopped and refused to walk any further.

"Ah Bella it is a pleasure to see you again." Aro announced breaking the silence. "I see the whole family is here with you as well."

Aro walked up to us. It looked like he was floating on air. I was scared and frozen in place. I couldn't take my eyes off the fragile looking vampire. Edward stepped in front of me.

"Edward it's nice to see you too. You're still very protective of our little Bella I see. I promise you I won't harm her."

"You might not, but I am not so sure about them." Edward said glancing at Jane, Felix, and Demetri. "What brings you here?"

"I originally wanted to see if Bella was changed yet, but then came across your home and noticed all the baby items. Edward how are you able to reproduce?"

"How do you even know there mine?" Edward said coldly.

"Because the have the vampire like qualities and they smell like us and our lovely Bella."

He came even closer to me. "Looks like there is another one on the way." He reached out for my hands. I wasn't sure if I should let him touch me, but realized even if I didn't let him he would still do it. I held out my hands, palms up, so he could lay his hands on them. A few minutes passed by before he said anything.

"I notice that you're friends with a pack of wolves. It seems like the only thing other than that Bella getting pregnant." Aro stared at me for a few seconds. "Alice will you come here for a moment?"

Alice appeared next to my side. She held her hands out. Aro placed his hands on top of hers. I knew Alice could make him see things, but the question is would he believe it. We were very lucky last time. Aro pulled his hands away from Alice. He looked pleased.

"Well it looks like you will be changed in a few months. I am pleased to see that, but as for your children's sake that is a completely different story."

I was nervous about what he was going to say. I had a horrible feeling that he was going to take them away from us.

"Bella you can relax for now. I am not going to take them from you, but you can expect couple of visits from us. One will be when you have been changed and the other will be when your children are older. They will be given the choice to join us." He looked at us all. "Come on it is time to bid them a farewell for now." Aro said to the others.

They glided past us and continued without looking back. I was still shaken up about the whole situation. I went over to the couch and laid down. Everyone else came in and sat, besides Edward and Alice, who put the babies in their swings and gave them their bottles. It was quiet. We sat there for two hours without talking.

"Are they gone Alice?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Bella how did you stop him from knowing that your parent knew about us?" she asked.

"I don't know. How do you know he doesn't know?"

"I would have heard his thoughts." Edward piped in.

"How do you know he didn't block you out of his mind?"

"Because Aro isn't that way. The only thing that really disappointed him was the fact that we are around the wolves. Alice, what did you show him?"

"I showed him mostly the truth, I just left out Charlie and Renee."

"I can't believe he believed it." I said.

"Aro isn't one to think to far into things. We are just lucky his brothers weren't with him." Carlisle said.

"Alice are you sure they have left?"

"Yes they are not even in this country. They went to Canada to take care of some business."

I was relieved. I was so sure he would have taken my children away from me. Then it hit me. Alice must have seen that the children became vampires.

"Alice, do the children become vampires?" my voice was shaky.

"Not completely, unless they choose the go with Aro in the future. As far as I can see none of them want to go with him."

"Okay thanks Alice." Edward said as he scooped me up in his arms and carried me upstairs to our room. "Bella, you need your rest love. It has been a very long and stressful day."

"I love you Edward."

"I love you too, Isabella. Now go to sleep." He said as he was covering me up. It wasn't even a minute later before I fell asleep.

_**A/N: I know this chapter could have been better. I suck at writing parts like this. This was the hardest chapter for me to write. I hope you enjoyed it. **_


	31. Adjusting

_**Bella's in Labor and at the Hospital.**_

"Edward, we've never really talked about names?"

"It's okay love. Trust me that is the least of your worries at this point. You have a surprise awaiting."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes!" I said a little to harshly.

"Well do you remember when I told you it's a good thing the X5 holds seven passengers?"

"Yes, but what does that have to do with this?" Then I realized what he meant.

"Bella, we are having twins."

"Are you kidding me? You are a dangerous creature that should not reproduce." After I said that I regretted it. I could see I hurt him. "I didn't mean it the way I said it. What I meant was…"

"You don't have to clarify yourself. I knew this would push you a little over the edge. I know you didn't say that to hurt me."

"I am sorry. That was a surprise I wasn't expecting. Twins? This is going to be very difficult to handle."

"I am very sorry."

"Edward, we both wanted another child. We just weren't prepared for two more."

The nurse came into the room.

"Are you ready for your epidural?" She asked.

"Yes."

"Then I will go and get the anesthesiologist. I will be right back."

"Okay. Edward you get to pick the first names, but do not tell me until they are born."

"Thank you."

"It's only fair. I picked the first names last time."

"It doesn't matter, because they are from you."

The anesthesiologist came in and gave me my epidural. After thirty minutes I was taken to surgery. I wasn't quite as scared, because I knew what was coming. There was still that little bit of fear that something would go terribly wrong. The blue fabric went up and Edward sat up towards my head.

"Isabella, can you feel anything?"

"Just pressure."

"Okay, let me know if you feel pain."

"I will."

I felt more pressure and then tugging. I could see Edward's face light up and I knew the first baby was born.

"Congratulations, it's a girl." The doctor told us.

"That is Paige." Edward told me.

I felt more tugging but this time pain.

"I am in pain." I said as tears streamed down my cheeks. I could see Edward's worry in his eyes.

"We are going to put you to sleep." The anesthesiologist told me.

I was out in a matter of a minute. I awoke in the recovery room. All I could think about was what went wrong. Did Edward lose control? Did the other baby make it? Was everything okay? I was wheeled back to my room. Edward, Charlie, Renee, Alice, and Rosalie were all waiting for me. They looked worried.

"Is everything all right?" I was worried about the answer I would receive.

"Everything is fine, love. They had a little bit of a complication with the getting the baby to breathe, but everything is all right now."

"Are you sure?" I asked.

"Yes. She is breathing fine now."

"She? We have another girl?"

"Yes."

"I am so sorry that we don't have another son."

"It's not your fault. We are just lucky to be blessed with another two children."

"I know one is Paige. What is the other one's name?"

"Abigail. You still have to pick out the middle names."

"How about Paige Allison and Abigail Lynn?"

"Perfect." Edward said with my favorite smile on his face.

Paige Allison Cullen 

**Born on**

**February 7****th**** at 6:26 pm**

**4lbs 14oz**

**Abigail Lynn Cullen**

**Born on**

**February 7****th**** at 6:29 pm**

**5lbs 2oz**

"Are you sure you're not upset about having more girls?"

"Bella I may have wanted another son, but looking at our two beautiful daughters made me realize that it doesn't really matter. They look like you, but the have the brightest blue eyes I have ever seen."

"I don't know where they got them from."

"I don't know either. At least we know where the other three got their green eyes from."

"Yeah you. I remember Carlisle telling me about your green eyes."

"Alice has the nursery ready for the two babies. Their bedrooms are done as well. It looks like one of them will love neon orange and the other will like the color yellow."

"Interesting."

"Bella you will need to get all the rest you can while you're here. I am going to let you help me without fighting with you to sleep."

"That's great. I don't know how we are going to be able to handle all these children."

"We will manage." Edward assured me.

"Look at this way, you have family that is willing to help you." Rosalie said. "My nieces and my nephew are adorable. I will be more than glad to help the best I can."

"I am glad to hear that Rose." I said flashing her a smile.

Just then the nurse walked in with the babies.

"Would you like to hold them?" She asked me.

"Yes." She placed them both into my arms. They were so small. They had a lighter color hair then the triplets. "Edward, would you like to hold one of your daughters?"

"I would love too." I gave him Abigail.

"Dad, would you like to hold your granddaughter?"

"Yes."

"Renee, would you like to hold your other granddaughter?" Edward asked.

Her eyes lit up. "Yes Edward, are you sure you don't want to hold her longer?"

"I am sure, I will be holding her quite a bit for the next few years."

"Okay." Edward handed her to Renee.

After awhile Renee and Charlie switched babies. They were so happy. It was still strange to see them together again. I was glad that they realized they still had feelings for each other. The nurse walked in.

"Can I take the babies back to the nursery?"

"Of course." My parents replied.

Back at Bella and Edward's house- 

Today wasn't the best day for me. I was in quite a bit of pain, but I was glad to be home. I held Coraline and noticed she was healing me.

"Edward, should I let her heal me?"

"I don't see what it would hurt."

"Okay."

I couldn't believe the triplets were already ten months old. That means in less than two months I would become a vampire, but I was nervous about the Volturi visit that would follow. I knew they would be curious about if I had a power. I wondered if the way I would react to the smell of human blood would be all that I would develop. I broke off my train of thought, while I fed the triplets their strained carrots. The only one that wouldn't eat them was Rylan. I figured if I tried it and showed him that I liked them, he would eat it.

I took a little spoon full of the orange mush and put it into my mouth.

"Yummy." I knew I wouldn't fool him, because of the look on my face. "Edward, our son will not eat."

Edward came downstairs. He took a spoonful of carrots and ate it.

"Ry this is yummy." His expression on his face didn't change as he ate the orange mush. The next thing I noticed was he was feeding Rylan the carrots.

"See they like you better than me." I told Edward.

"No they don't. You got the other two to eat."

"True. I am going upstairs to tend to Paige and Abby."

"Okay."

I went upstairs with their bottles. Paige was awake. I took her out of the crib Edward had made her while we were still in the hospital. I sat down in the rocking chair and fed her. She was so precious. I was glad Edward and I were given the opportunity to have more children, but I was also glad that we weren't going to be sexually active until after I was a vampire. I just finished feed and burping Paige when she started to fall back to sleep again. I went over and changed her diaper and then I put her back in the crib. I was getting ready to walk out of the room when Abby started to cry.

I went over and picked her up. I sat in the rocking chair and rocked her for a little bit and then I fed her. I noticed that Abby was the bigger one out of the two. She was still so small. I burped her and changed her diaper. I rocked her for a little while longer before she started to fall asleep. I placed her in her crib. I turned on the gentle lullaby Edward composed and put on CD for them.

I went downstairs to help Edward with the triplets, but to my surprise they were in their playpen sleeping.

"Edward, I ma going to go and take a nap. Is that okay?"

"Yes love. Your parents will be here in three hours for dinner."

"Okay. The twins should be set for about an hour."

"Alright. Go and get some rest. If I am not here when you wake I will be near by hunting. Alice and Rose will be here."

"Okay. I love you."

"I love you too."

I headed back upstairs and into our bedroom. I decided I would take a shower first. The hot water caressed my skin and it felt so calming. When I got out I put on my pajamas and went to take my nap.

I woke up to the doorbell ringing. I knew it was Charlie and Renee so I decided it was time to get up. I answered the door.

"Bella did we wake you?" Renee asked.

"Yes, but it was time for me to get up anyways."

They went in the living room to play with the children. I noticed that the twins were in the swings. I went into the kitchen and made spaghetti for dinner. Edward returned just as I put dinner on the table. Charlie and Renee were at the table. I told them to go ahead and eat. I went toward the living room to tend to the crying Ori, but Edward told me to go and spend time with my parents.

I went back to the table and sat down.

"So how was work dad?"

"Slow as always."

"You're lucky you don't live in a city like Seattle. Just think of all the crime there."

"True, but it would be nice to have something to do every once in awhile." Charlie said.

"I guess you're right. How was your day mom?"

"I spent the day cleaning and going through my things."

"That sounds like fun."

"It was actually." She said with a smile on her face.

Dinner went as it always did, lots of small conversation. After we were finished eating, Charlie joined Edward. Renee and I did dishes.

"How are you adjusting to have all these kids?"

"It's not as bad as I though it would be. Now that the triplets have some sort of schedule, it makes it a little easier than what I was worried about."

"I am relieved to hear that. I was worried that all this would be too much for you, but then I realized that you would be fine."

"I am pleased to hear that. You worry too much sometimes."

"I know, but that is what a mom does."

"I think in my children's case, it will be Edward doing quiet a bit of worrying, when there are older. But you are right, right now I am the one that worries too much."

We laughed and then Edward walked in.

"Hey Renee can I steal her away for a moment?"

"Of course Edward." She walked in to the living room.

"What was so important that she needed to leave?"

"Nothing really." He leaned in a kissed me with so much affection it left me breathless.

"Is that what was so important?"

"Yes."

We joined Charlie and Renee in the living room. They were getting ready to leave.

"Dinner was great Bells. We will see you in a couple of days."

"Why in a couple of days?"

"Because we decided to let you and Edward have sometime to adjust to having five kids."

"Oh okay." I hugged both of them and wished them a safe trip home.

I noticed Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett feeding the triplets. The twins started fussing so I went and got Paige and Edward took Abby. Edward changed their diapers and handed them to me so I could rock them until he came back with the bottles. He picked up Abby and handed me a bottle. We both fed and burped them. When they started to fall asleep we put them into their cribs. We headed downstairs to get the triplets to put them to bed. I grabbed Rylan and Coraline and Edward had Oriana and the three bottles. We put the in their cribs with a bottle. I turned on their lullaby and left the room. By the time I reached the bed I was exhausted.

"Are you okay love?"

"I am fine. I am just really tired. I can't wait to be come a vampire, that way I don't need to depend on sleep to get through the next day."

Edward chuckled at my response. "I can't wait either love. Now get some sleep, because tomorrow will be another long day."

"I know. Look at it this way at least the triplets sleep through the night now." I kissed him goodnight and drifted off to sleep. I didn't wake till the next morning.

_**A/N: I was so busy yesterday, that I didn't have time to update. I am sorry. I hope you liked this chapter. Let me know what you think.**_


	32. Birthday

April 2nd- The triplets are one and the twins are 2 months old.

"Edward!" I yelled at him as he carried me down the stairs. "Put me down."

"As you wish, love." He smiled and set me down.

"What is the rush?" I asked.

"It is the triplets birthday today."

"I know, but first we have to go and get them out of their cribs."

"Rosalie and Alice are getting them now."

"Okay, but I am going to get their sippy cups." I was glad that they were done with bottles."

Alice and Rose put them into their high chairs. I gave them their sippy cups and went and made them oatmeal. I never really understood why they liked oatmeal, but it they do. I gave them their breakfast. I grabbed bottles that were made for the twins and headed upstairs. When I walked in to the nursery both Paige and Abby were awake. I grabbed Paige and to my sudden surprise Edward had Abby. I fed Paige and Edward changed Abby's diaper. He rocked Abby in the rocking chair until Paige was finished eating. He took Paige and handed Abby to me so I could feed her. Edward changed Paige's diaper and rocked her until Abby was finished eating. We took the twins downstairs and handed them to Carlisle and Esme. This was their first time seeing them. They had driven here for the triplets' birthday. I had seen that Ori and Cora were in the playpen.

"Where's Rylan?" I asked.

"Emmett took him upstairs to bathe him." Rose told me.

"Oh okay."

I went to the kitchen to see what Alice was doing. She had cleaned the kitchen and was baking cakes. She had made a cake for the adults to eat and one for each of the triplets.

"Alice you didn't have to make them each their own cake."

"I know, but this way they are more personalized."

I had seen that Alice made the frosting the same colors of the rooms. Oriana's cake was purple and Coraline's was pink. Each cake said happy birthday on the top and had their names in the middle. The cake for everyone else said: Happy Birthday Rylan, Coraline, and Oriana. Alice was creative.

I walked into the living room, to spend sometime with Carlisle and Esme.

"How have you been?" I asked them.

"Well, we both really miss having our family close." Carlisle started.

"So we have decided to move back." Esme said.

"But how are you going to keep working?" I asked Carlisle.

"Well I found a hospital about two hours away from here that I can work at."

"Well I am glad you have come back to Forks."

Charlie and Renee walk in the door. I knew it was seven o'clock. We all went to the dinning room for cake. I had Coraline, Edward had Rylan, and Rose had Oriana. We placed them in their high chairs. We sang happy birthday to them and gave them their cake. They decided to share it with us by throwing it at us. We all laughed. Rosalie wasn't too happy when she got cake in her hair. Alice cut the cake and served it to Charlie, Renee, and me. After we were finished eating, we clean up the kids and took them to the living room. Edward, Esme, and I helped them open their presents.

Alice and Jasper bought them each fisher price baby gymnastics bounce and spin zebra. Rosalie bought the girls each a fisher price laugh and learn, story and song chair. Emmett bought Rylan a Air-tivity Ball popper. Charlie and Renee bought the girls soft baby dolls and bought Rylan a laugh with me shrek baby boy doll. Esme made them each blankets and Carlisle bought them many books. Edward and I bought Rylan a leapfrog learn and groove musical table and the girl got a kitty keyboard.

I wasn't surprised about all the things they received. I could see that Paige and Abby were fussing so I went and made their bottles. Carlisle and Esme wanted to fed them so I let them. When they were done, I took them upstairs and changed their diapers and put them to bed. I turned the lullaby on and went back downstairs. I seen that the other three were on there bounce and spin zebra.

"Thank you all for coming. I am sure they will enjoy their gifts." I told everyone.

"Bella, can I go upstairs and cover Paige and Abby with the blankets I made for them?" Esme asked.

"Sure."

We sat around talking for a while until the triplets got tired. Edward and I took them upstairs and gave them their baths and put them to bed. Esme appeared with their blankets and covered them up.

When we went back downstairs Charlie and Renee were getting ready to leave. I said goodbye and walked them to the door. I went to the kitchen and cleaned up the mess, while Edward hunted. I was soaking in the bathtub when he came back. He came in and smiled at me while he undressed and got in the shower. I drained the water and put my pajamas on. Edward was out, had his pajamas on, and was lying on the bed before I was even out of the bathroom.

"You look exhausted love."

"I am. Today was fun. I enjoyed seeing everyone."

"Just think in eight days you will not have to relay on sleep."

"I know. Wait why eight days?"

"Did you for get about the four days you will not be able to do anything?"

"Oh yes I forgot."

Edward kissed my forehead and cuddled with me until the twins started crying. I went to get up, but Edward told me to stay where I was.

"I'll get them, you just stay here and go to sleep."

"Are you sure you don't want help."

"I am sure, Esme is in there with them. She will help me."

"Okay."

I closed my eyes and fell into a deep sleep.

_**A/N: I know this chapter was boring, but the next chapter will be better. Tell me what you think.**_


	33. Changing Bella

_**April 6**__**th**__**-**_

"Bella, are you ready yet?" Edward yelled upstairs.

"I will be down in a few minutes." I yelled back down.

"Well hurry up, please."

"I am."

Edward had planned on going away to change me. Carlisle would be coming with us just to make sure everything goes as planned and to stop the bleeding.

"Edward." I called.

"Yes love."

"Do we have to go away?"

"We don't have to, but I would like to."

"Edward I would be more comfortable in our home. Why do you want to go?"

"Do you really want to stay here?"

"Yes."

"Can we at least go to Carlisle's house?"

"I guess I can do that."

"Compromise works." He smiled, but I knew he really didn't want to change me. He left to go let Carlisle and Esme know.

I didn't really want to leave Paige and Abby. They were only two months old, but I knew if I wanted to be a vampire I would have to. I don't know why Edward doesn't just change me here. Edward came back into the room.

"Bella, we need to leave."

"I know, but there is stuff that needs to be done."

"I am sure you can do it when we get back if it is not already done. Look at it this way the sooner we leave the earlier we will return."

"Okay Edward let's go. I am driving though."

"Fine love."

We rode in silence. When we got there Edward took me to his old room. I noticed there was a bed in there. Carlisle and Esme must have bought another bed to put in there. We laid on the bed. Edward held me close to him. He kept me in his arms until twilight.

"Bella, it's time."

He left me to go and get Carlisle. I was nervous, but knew that this is what I really wanted. Edward returned to the room with Carlisle.

"Are you sure this is what you really want?"

"Yes Edward this is what I want."

He kissed my lips. "I love you Bella."

"I love you too Edward."

He kissed me again and moved and was kissing my neck.

"I am sorry Bella." He whispered in my ear and then bit my neck.

I whimpered a little bit at the excruciating burning sensation and grabbed Edward's hand. He moved and laid next to me on the bed. I looked deep into his eyes. I could see the pain that he tried to hide. I knew he felt bad about causing me pain, but this is what I wanted. I could feel my sweat rolling off my forehead. Carlisle came over and stopped the bleeding on my neck. Edward grabbed my right wrist and bit it. He did the same with my other wrist. He moved to the foot of the bed and bit both of my ankles. I figured this was just away to seed up the transformation. Carlisle bandaged up my wrists and ankles. I close my heavy eyelids. I could feel Edward next to me, but I couldn't open my eyes to look at him. The burning sensation kept getting worse. I could hear myself whimpering.

"It's okay Bella. I am so sorry for doing this to you."

He kept repeating that over and over in my ear. Then suddenly I couldn't hear anything besides the sound my own heart. I knew it would be a matter of time until I couldn't and never would hear it again.

Three days later- 

"Bella?" Edward asked.

I turned my head and looked at him. "Am okay?"

"How are you feeling?"

"I am fine, I just have this really strong burning sensation in my throat. That is normal right?"

"Yes love."

"How are the children?"

"They are fine. You remember?"

"Of course I do. How could I forget my own children?" I realized that once a human is changed that they barely remember anything from their human life.

Edward called Alice.

"Alice is on her way over here."

"Why?"

"So she can tell us what your power is."

"Oh okay. I still don't understand why she has to come here. Why can we just go home?"

"Because you haven't seen how you look."

"Well let me see now, so I can go home with to see the babies."

"Bella, you need to eat first." Carlisle told me.

He handed me a thermos. I knew it had blood in it.

"Do I really have to drink this?" I asked hoping they would tell me no.

"Yes, this will help that burning in your throat." Edward told me.

"Fine." I huffed. I began to drink it. It tasted like I had a thousand pennies in my mouth. I drank it all, because I knew they would make me anyways. Alice walked into the room.

"What is her power Alice?" Edward asked.

"Other than the disinterest in human blood she can remember everything that happened in her human life. Those are minor compared to her healing power, though."

"Well now we know where the triplets get it from." I laughed.

"Bella before you go and look at yourself, I think you should take a shower."

"Okay Edward. If you want me to take a shower first I will."

I went into the bathroom and took a shower just as I was told. Alice laid clothes out for me to wear. Edward walk in.

"Bella love, you can look at your reflection now."

I was nervous to see what I looked like. After all these years I never looked like I belonged with someone so beautiful. I looked into the mirror and I was shocked at what I seen. This could not be me. My hair was longer and shiner. My features were more defined. My curves were very noticeable now.

"Well what do you think?" Edward asked.

"I can't believe this is me. I am glad I'm not in high school anymore. What do you think about how I look Edward?"

"I think you are beautiful. You have always been and always will be."

I smiled and he wrapped his arms around me. They were no longer cold. I would miss the way his cold touch would make me shiver.

"Good answer. Can we go home now?"

"Not quite yet. There is one thing I want to do before we head back. I have been waiting nine months for this."

"Edward, we have all of eternity to do that."

"I know, but I have been waiting a long time and I think it would be best if we were alone."

"Okay Edward."

His kisses were still intense, but there was even more aggressiveness behind them. He was able to still dazzle me. I am glad that wouldn't change. I was so happy with the life I have chosen. I wasn't expecting to have children, but I am glad I did and I am ecstatic that they're Edward's.

After three hours, we headed home. I was excited to see everyone. I walked into the house. Charlie and Renee looked at me and smiled, but I could tell they were shocked.

"Bells, you look so grown up."

"I don't feel much different. I am glad you all are here though."

I heard the twins crying. I went to walk upstairs, when Charlie said something.

"Where are you going?"

"I am going to tend to my crying children."

"I don't hear them."

"Edward, can you explain how I can hear them. Please?"

I continued to the nursery. When I got there Alice had Paige.

"I didn't know you were in here." I walked over and grabbed Abby. Alice handed me a bottle. I fed Abby and sat with her for a while. I got up and changed her diaper and seen that she was getting sleepy. So I put her in her crib and Alice put Paige in her crib. On my way out of the room, I turned on their lullaby.

I went downstairs, and realized it was time to make the triplets and my parent's dinner. I was shocked with how fast I was able to get things done. I made mashed potatoes and meatloaf. Edward and I put the triplets in their high chairs. I got their plates of food. I hated how my house was messy, so while they we eating I decided I would clean the house. It took me five minutes to clean the whole house. I was impressed.

I went back into the kitchen to talk.

"So Bella how do you like being a vampire?" Renee asked.

"It's great, the only thing bad about it is the blood I have to drink. It tastes like I have a thousand pennies in my mouth. It is disgusting."

"Bella!" Emmett said. "You look horrifying!" He joked. Edward growled. "Chill out Eddie. It was just a joke."

"Emmett, you better run." Edward warned him.

"You wouldn't."

"Yes I would." Edward assured him, as he moved towards him.

Emmett took off running out of the house.

"He'll be gone for an hour before he realizes that I'm not chasing him." Edward chuckled.

Charlie and Renee decided it was time to leave. I hugged them carefully and walked them to the cruiser.

"Be careful on your way home. Don't hit Emmett." We all laughed.

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. There will only be a few more chapters. I was thinking about doing a sequel, where the children are older and in school. Do you think I should? Let me know.**_


	34. The Anniversary Visitor

**August 13****th****- Bella has been a vampire for four months. The triplets are 16 months old and the twins are 6 months old.**

It was once again our anniversary. I can't believe I have been married to Edward for two years. I knew Edward had something planned. I just hoped we wouldn't be traveling far if we were traveling at all. I took the twins downstairs to feed them. As I got downstairs Alice and Esme took them from me. Edward rushed to my side.

"Happy Anniversary love." He kissed me passionately. I knew if I were able to blush I would be.

"Geez Edward, let her breathe." Emmett joked.

"Emmett you sure know how to ruin a moment." Edward hissed.

"Edward, let him have his fun." I looked at Edward with pleading eyes.

"He will pay for everything he says or does to us tomorrow." Edward said with a smirk on his face.

"You two just can't get along, can you?"

"Nope." Emmett said. "But I will admit I am the one that starts most of it."

I turned to go to the kitchen. Alice and Esme weren't feeding the twins.

"Did you already feed them?" I asked.

"No, they wouldn't let us."

"What do you mean they would let you?"

"Well you see they can move things with their minds as well. Every time we tried to give them a spoon full of mashed bananas, they would turn and make us eat it." Esme explained.

I couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Alice's face. She looked horrified.

"What's wrong Alice?" Edward asked as he walked into the kitchen.

"Your twins. That is what's wrong."

"What did they do?" He laughed. I could see he knew exactly what happened.

"They fed me their nauseating food." She hissed at Edward and stormed out of the room.

We stood their laughing. We pulled ourselves back together so we could feed Paige and Abby. Edward fed Paige and I fed Abby. They didn't try to feed us. It must have been the way Alice and Esme tried feeding them. Either that or they just wanted to share their food with them.

"We will be staying here tonight." Edward informed me.

"What about the children?"

"Rylan, Coraline, and Oriana are going to Carlisle and Esme's house. Paige and Abby are going to Renee and Charlie's. Is that okay?"

"Yes." I smiled. "What about the rest of your family?"

"They are going to be staying with Carlisle and Esme."

"Oh okay."

"Bella you should go and get their things ready."

I went upstairs and grabbed the diaper bag for the triplets. I put their clothes, sippy cups, diapers, some of their toys (the ones that were small), and their food. The twins were easier to pack for. I put their clothes, teething rings, formula, bottles, a few toys, and baby food. Edward carried Paige and Abby to the car. He came back and held Rylan's hand as he walked. I had Oriana and Coraline's hands as they walked. It was nice to see that they could walk. We loaded them in their car seats in the back. I got in front and we drove to Esme's first.

"Hello." Esme greeted us as she met us at the car.

"Hi, are you sure you all can handle these three?" I joked.

"The can be any worse than you and Edward put together." Carlisle said.

"We have to be going now." Edward said.

I gave Ry, Ori, and Cora a hug and kiss goodbye. Edward did the same. It was so cute to see Edward with the children. He was a great father. I handed Esme the diaper bag.

"Thank you for taking them." I said.

"You're welcome." Esme said as she smiled.

"We would always take care of our grandchildren if you need time away." Carlisle said.

"You might say that now while they're still little. It might change later down the road." Edward joked.

"Thanks again." I said as Edward and I got into the car. I could see that the triplets were crying. I stared to cry. This was the first time we really left them anywhere other than home for a few hours.

"They will be fine." Edward said as he drove down the driveway.

"I know, but I don't like to see them cry."

"You are such a softie." Edward said chuckling.

"You should talk. You would give them the world if they asked for it."

"You're right, I would."

Before I knew it we were at Charlie and Renee's house. Edward grabbed their playpen out of the back of the car and the diaper bag. I grabbed Paige and Abby and headed towards the front door when Charlie stepped out.

"It seems like they get bigger every day." Charlie pointed out.

"I think they do." Edward laughed.

"Too fast." I added. Charlie took Paige from me. We walked in the house.

"Oh Bella." Renee said coming down the stairs. "I didn't know you were here."

"Yeah, Edward drives like a maniac."

We all just laughed. I went into the kitchen and put their teething rings in the fridge, and set the bottles, formula, and baby food jars on the counter.

"Everything is set out for you in the kitchen. The teething rings are in the fridge along with some of the baby food. The diapers, wipes, and clothes are in their bag still."

"Okay Bella." Renee said. I seen Edward had set up the playpen for them. I could see Edward waiting for me.

"Well I have to leave. My impatient husband is waiting for me." All of us, but Edward laughed. I went over and kissed Paige and Abby goodbye and left. Edward scooped me up and carried me to the car. He gently set me inside, closed the door, and raced off to get in the driver's seat.

"Are you ready?" He asked me.

"It's not like I have a choice." I laughed, but he just looked at me. "I am sorry. Yes I am ready."

He drove us back home. He carried me into the house. There were rose petals all over the place. We walked into the living room and stopped dead in our tracks. We had a visitor.

_**A/N: I know I haven't updated in a few days, I am sorry. I was sick and slept most of the time. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger. I will be working on the next chapter right after this is posted. It will be posted tonight or early tomorrow morning. Let me know what you think.**_


	35. Decisions Have to Be Made

"Hello Bella. My you look even more beautiful than the last time I seen you."

I moved behind Edward. "What are you doing here Aro?" Edward said

"I am here to offer Bella the chance to join me in Volterra."

"No thank you Aro. I am happy here with my family and Edward." I said.

"That is not the only reason I am here."

"The other reason being?" Edward asked.

I was thinking about what the other reason he would be here. I realized that he could be here for our children or he found out that Charlie and Renee knew about their, well our, kind.

"The other reason I am here is, because I have found out that you have told more humans about us." Aro said slyly.

I felt my stomach twist into knots for the first time since I have been a vampire. I felt as if I was going to vomit. What was Aro going to do to my parents?

"We did." Edward confessed.

"You know what needs to happen. Either you change them or they will be handed over to us."

"How did you find out about it?" Edward asked.

"I knew there was something that wasn't being told. On my way out the door I brushed up against Emmett on my way out. I am surprised he didn't realize it. Unlike Alice, he wasn't able to hide it from me." Aro said.

"Why didn't you say anything then?"

"I wanted to talk about it to my brothers. Back to Bella I see you have all of your human memories still. I wasn't sure if Alice was planting that in my head or not, but this certainly clears that up."

"Charlie and Renee wouldn't tell anyone."

"It doesn't matter if they tell anyone or not no humans are suppose to know about our kind. I believe you have a choice to make."

I thought about the fact that Alice hadn't seen them yet. Just as I was about to ask to talk to Edward alone, Alice and Carlisle walk in the room.

"Aro is there any other way to take care of this issue?" Carlisle asked.

"You of all should know how things like this are settled."

"I know. Why can't we come up with an alternative way to deal with it?"

"What is with all the fuss over these humans?"

"They are Bella's parents." Carlisle admitted.

"Oh. I see how that makes the decision harder to make. I suggest you think about it long and hard before choosing what will be done with them. The choices are still the same, either you change them or hand them over to us."

"Will you leave us and go in another room so we can think." I said coldly.

"Of course. I will leave this state and take care of some other business. I will be back at twilight tomorrow to hear your decision."

I was horrified at the thought of having to hand my parents over to them. I ran upstairs to gather my thoughts. I heard the door shut and knew Aro had left. Then something hit me, what if he wasn't leaving the state and he was going to Charlie and Renee's right now.

"Edward!" I screamed. I knew it wasn't necessary to raise my voice. Edward walked into the room.

"What is it love?" He asked with pained eyes.

"What if he's not leaving the state to take care of some other business? What if that other business is taking care of Charlie and Renee? He could have just told us that he was leaving the state to throw us off. We know he can manipulate Alice's mind. I have a feeling Aro isn't one to leave when there is business to figure out, is he?"

"No. It was very unlike him to leave us. He would have left the room, but not the house. I am surprised no of us caught on to that."

We ran downstairs. Edward went to tell everyone about what I discovered. I went into the kitchen to call and warn Charlie and Renee when to white hands pulled me away from the phone. I realize it was Edward.

"What are you doing? I have to call them to let them know."

"No, Aro isn't just going to attack them. If you tell them about why he is visiting they will panic even more. Carlisle called Sam and explained what was going on. They are probably there already."

"Edward, the pack doesn't know how to take on experienced vampires. They are too strong and very strategic compared to the newborns."

"I know and they know that too, but they want to help."

**_A/N: I know I left you hanging again. I am sorry. Don't hate me :)_**


	36. The Fight

"Edward, I don't want them to get hurt."

"Bella we won't let them get hurt." Carlisle said as he walked in the room.

"What are we going to do? We don't have a whole lot of time."

"I don't really know." Edward said.

"What if we offered him a deal he couldn't pass up." I suggested.

"Like what?" Carlisle asked.

"No absolutely not!" Alice said.

"Will you please let me tell them what I was thinking?" I blew up. "I am so sorry Alice. I just wanted to tell them. I know everyone will probably say the same thing, but it is worth a try."

"Go ahead Bella. I am sorry." Alice said.

"What if I would join their family, as long as they left Charlie and Renee alone and human."

"I agree with Alice. There is no way I will allow you to do that." Edward said furiously.

"Edward this may be the only way to save them."

"What about our children?"

"I know you will do what's best for them."

"NO! Bella you are not offering to join them. There has to be another way." Edward said.

"What if instead of joining them now to spare their lives, you offer to join them if Charlie and Renee decide to tell anyone?"

"They won't tell anyone." I said.

"That is exactly the point Bella. You will never have to join them in Volterra, because they won't tell anyone about us."

"That might work." Alice and Edward agreed.

"We can try it, but if that doesn't work, I will go back to my other plan."

"If you do that, I will go with you love."

We left the house and took the X5 and raced over to Charlie and Renee's.

"Is he here?" I asked Edward.

"No, but he is close."

"Let's go in the house."

We walked up to the house. I could smell the wolves close by. I just hope they won't do anything to provoke Aro to hurt or kill them. I grabbed the key from under the mat, unlocked the door, and walked in. I heard someone walking form the kitchen.

"Bells?" Charlie asked.

"Yes dad it is me."

"What are you doing here?" He asked puzzled. "I thought Edward had something planned out for your anniversary."

"I did, but we never got to it, because we had a visitor."

"Who was it?" Charlie asked.

"Aro." I said quietly. "I think we should go and sit in the living room, so we can talk about this."

We walked in the living room. Renee joined us. Paige and Abby were sleeping in their playpen.

"What is wrong?" Renee asked.

"Well Aro came to visit me. We knew he would visit sometime after my change to ask me if I would join him and his family in Volterra. What we didn't know is that he found out that both of you knew about vampires. We are just lucky he didn't do anything to you when he found out."

I could see that Renee was extremely worried. Charlie was worried as well, but did a better job at hiding it.

"He's here." Edward whispered into my ear so low that I knew Charlie and Renee didn't have a chance of hearing.

"What is going to happen to us?" Renee asked.

"Nothing if we can help it."

Just then there was a knock on the door. I knew it was Aro and that he was aware that we were here. I was just unsure if the deal we would offer would work. Edward got up and answered the door. I heard a low growl escape his chest at Aro. I knew this wasn't going to be easy to convince Aro. Aro walked in and went to go near Paige and Abby. I stepped in front of him blocking his way. I glanced at Edward and knew he realized the same thing I did. Renee and Charlie wasn't the only thing he came over here for. He wanted our children. Alice's phone rang as five of the Volturi guard walked in with Jane.

"Edward, they are over at Esme's too." Alice looked horrified.

I knew Demetri and Felix as well as more of the guard were over there. I hoped Esme, Rosalie, Jasper, and Emmett could handle them. I realized that I was right about our little deal not working. I was sure what to do when I noticed the pack walked in. Aro make a sudden movement and before I could react he held me up by my neck. Everyone tensed when they realized what had happened. I was frightened at what he was going to do. I could see that Edward was thinking of a plan with the pack. I didn't know what it was, but I hoped it would work.

"I why don't you share your thoughts with me Bella?" Aro said.

"I don't know how to share my thoughts." I said ashamed as I was still being held by my neck.

"You're lucky you not human anymore." Aro pointed out. Just as he said that Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob attacked the five members of the guard. Alice went after Jane and Edward went to save me, but Aro turned.

"Do you really think that is wise Edward?" He asked. "I could kill her."

Edward stopped and thought about it. Aro thought he had won, but as he turned and reached for the twins, Edward caught him by surprise and he dropped me.

"Get Them out of here." Edward yelled.

I did as he said. I grabbed the twins and Charlie and Renee followed me out the back door. We ran to the X5. I handed the twins to Charlie and Renee. They got in the back seat after I was in the driver's seat. I started the engine and sped off. I noticed Edward's cell phone and that there was a voice mail message. I dialed his voice mail and typed in his security code that Alice had told me. I listened to the message. It was Emmett that was talking. He said that Demetri and Felix had taken off with Rylan and that the guard didn't make it. I could tell he was upset. I called them back.

"Hello." Esme answered the phone and I could tell she was upset.

"Esme it's me. The boys need to get over to Charlie's house and help."

"They already left. They knew their help would be needed."

"Have you heard anything?"

"No. Bella I am so sorry that they took Rylan."

"I know you tried. It's not your fault. We will get him back." I tried to calm her down. I didn't know how reassuring I was, because I was just as upset if not more. "Charlie, Renee, and the twins are with me. Call me if you hear anything. I have Edward's cell phone."

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know. Actually get the Cora and Ori ready. I will be there is a minute."

"Okay Bella."

I hung up the phone and turned the car around. By the time I reached their driveway I seen Rose and Esme with Cora and Ori standing by the road. I stopped the car so they could get in. As they sat down I raced off again. I decided to take the way towards Seattle. We were just outside of the city when Edward's cell phone went off. I picked it up to see that someone was calling from Charlie's phone.

"Hello." I said as I answered the phone.

"Bella love, are you alright?" Edward's concerned voice asked.

"I am fine. Did Emmett tell you…" I trailed off.

"Yes. That is part of the reason I am calling you. Most of us are fine."

"Who isn't fine?" I asked more harshly then I intended.

"Jacob and Embry are hurt pretty bad. We don't know if they are going to make it."

"The rest of you are fine?"

"Bella, you didn't let me finish. Quil didn't make it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Bella are you okay?" Edward asked.

"I am feeling as good as I can be in a situation like this." I told him. Just then Esme and Rosalie's phones rang. I assumed it was Carlisle and Emmett calling them. "What else did you want to tell me?"

"We are going to Volterra to get Rylan back. Bella, before you even say that you want to go with, the answer is no. You need to stay with our children and your parents."

"I understand. Did any of the Volturi live?" I asked, but I already knew the answer. Aro and Jane lived.

"Yes, Aro and Jane slipped away. Alice saw them going meeting Demetri and Felix, and heading back to Volterra with Rylan. I know they're not giving Alice false visions, because they feel safer in Volterra."

"How far away are they?"

"Why?"

"Please just answer my question."

"They are in Canada somewhere. Why?"

"Because I am coming over there."

"Bella, keep driving don't come back here."

"No, I am coming back. I have a power that can heal Jacob and Embry. Are you sure Quil is dead?"

"He will be within a few minutes. That's how bad he is."

"Why did you tell me he was dead when he isn't yet."

"I didn't think he would make it this far. I thought he was when I told you, but Emmett told me otherwise."

"Well I am on my way back with everyone, including Esme, Rose, Coraline, and Oriana. I will see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too." Edward said.

I hung up the phone and turned the car around. I sped as fast as the car allowed. I was back at Charlie's house within twenty minutes. We all got out of the car and rushed into the house. I ran to Quil's side and tried to heal him. He was in really bad shape. He was the only one who couldn't transform back to their human form. I knew I had to at least try to save him. I was afraid to move him, so I put my hands on him. We both started to glow. I tried to heal him for about a half an hour. I realized I couldn't.

"I am so sorry Quil. I tried." I told him. If I was able to cry I knew the tears would be streaming down my face. It wouldn't be just because I couldn't save Quil. It would be because of everything that happened today. Today was the worst day of my life. Well it's tied with the day Edward left me. I went over to Embry. I was able to heal him completely, which surprised me completely. I moved over to Jake and tried to heal him, I couldn't heal him all the way, because he wouldn't let me.

"Jake, let me heal you all the way!" I said

"No, you have done enough. I can manage the rest. Do you forget I can heal fast on my own?"

"No I haven't forgot." He pulled me into a hug that would have knocked the air out of me if I were still human. He pushed me away and wrinkled his nose.

"You smell way too sweet."

"Well you smell like a wet dog."

It was silent for a moment. Jake chuckled at my comment.

"Does this mean we are friends?" I asked him.

"Bella, I have realized that I would rather be your friend than nothing at all." I smiled and he pulled me in for another hug. I broke away.

"Thanks Jake." I said. I turned my attention towards Edward. I got up and walked towards him. "Edward, go and bring our son back home."

"You know I will." He assured me. He kissed me with so much force that it left me breathless. He hugged me and held me there for a while.

"Go before they do anything to him. I love you Edward!"

"I love you too, Isabella."

He walked over to the children and gave them kisses and hugs. Then disappeared out the door with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Sam. I was surprised to see Sam go with them, but didn't say anything.

"I will be back shortly." Jake informed us. "I am going to take Quil to his family before he passes on." I could see the tears streaming down his face. I felt horrible, because I couldn't heal him and because I was the cause of this fight. Even as a vampire I attracted danger. Jake left the house.

"I don't feel like we are safe here anymore." I said. "I think we should go somewhere we haven't been."

"Like where?" Rosalie asked.

"How about Virginia?"

"That sounds great." Esme said.

"I have to run back to my house to get something for the children and myself." I said.

"No, we will go and get it for you." Alice said.

"You need to stay here with everyone else." Rosalie said.

Alice and Rose left. When they came back they had Rosalie's car. We waited for Jake. When he came back. We loaded the cars. Rosalie had Alice, Esme, Coraline, and Embry riding with her. I had Jake, Charlie, Renee, Paige, Abby, and Oriana. We headed to Virginia. We decided to stay in Shenandoah at Crowne Hotel. It wasn't expensive, so naturally Rosalie whined. We got settled in. I fed the children and gave them their bathes. They didn't fight the sleep. Edward's cell phone stared to ring.

"Hello?"

"Bella, how is everything?"

"Everything is fine Edward. We are not in Washington anymore."

"Don't tell me where you are, just in case. How are the children?"

"They are sleeping. I wish I could sleep. Where are you?"

"We are on a plane to Rome. Has Alice had any visions?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't tell me anything about them."

"Put her on the phone please."

"Alice, Edward wants to talk to you."

They talked for about ten minutes. I couldn't understand a word she was saying. She handed the phone back to me.

"Hi." I said.

"Bella I am sorry to cut this short, but you need to find some way to calm down. Maybe someone can take you hunting."

"Is that what you told Alice?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because she left and now there is a thermos in front of me."

Edward chuckled. "I promise the next time I talk to you I will be on my way back with Rylan. Make sure to drink all the blood Alice shoves your way. I love you my beautiful Bella."

"I love you too, the love of my life. Edward be careful please."

"I will. Take a bath and rest."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye love."

"Bye." I heard a click on the other line and realized he hung up. I did as I was told and drank the blood. Once again I had that disgusting cooper taste in my mouth. I went to the bathroom and brushed my teeth and took a bath.

**_A/N:The next chapter will probably be in Edward point of view. There are Two more chapters. Then I will start writing the Sequel. I am not sure what to call the sequel at this time. Tell me what you thought about this chapter._**


	37. Volterra

Edward's POV

When Aro entered the house and walked towards Paige and Abby. I realized that he wasn't only here for Charlie and Renee. His plan was to take Paige and Abby as well. Bella stepped in front of Aro blocking his way to the children. I could hear Aro's aggravation. I knew the guard would follow. I was right, five members of the guard filed in with Jane. Alice's phone rang.

"Edward, they are at Esme's too." Alice informed me with a look of terror among her face.

Aro made a sudden movement; before Bella or anyone could react he was holding her up by her neck. When Aro had Bella by the neck I wanted nothing more than to kill him. I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Why don't you share your thoughts with me Bella?" Aro said.

"I don't know how to share my thoughts." Bella said horrified.

"You're lucky you not human anymore." Aro pointed out. Just as he said that Sam, Quil, Embry, Paul, and Jacob attacked the five members of the guard. Alice went after Jane and I went to save Bella, but Aro turned.

"Do you really think that is wise Edward?" He asked. "I could kill her."

I stopped and thought about it. Aro turned to get the twins, when I caught him by surprise. He dropped Bella.

"Get them out of here." I yelled to Bella. She grabbed the twins and Charlie and Renee followed her. I knew she had left.

"What do you with my children?" I asked Aro.

"They would be a great asset to my family. They could easily go out in daylight and gather our dinner for us. Not to mention all the powers they contain."

"I am not going to let you take them." I said.

I was in pain all of a sudden. I dropped to the floor. I knew it was Jane that put me in pain. Aro and Jane had disappeared. I looked around to see that the guard members didn't make it. Just then Emmett and Jasper walked in.

"I see that we are late." Emmett said. "Edward I need to tell you that Demetri and Felix got Rylan."

"What! How could they get him?" Then I realized they didn't have help like we did. I looked around, I seen that Jacob and Embry were hurt pretty badly.

"Where's Quil?" I asked.

"He's over there." Alice pointed out.

"I think he is dead." Jasper said.

I called Bella on my cell phone using Charlie's phone. I hoped she would answer it.

"Hello." I heard Bella's angelic voice.

"Bella love, are you alright?" I said worried.

"I am fine. Did Emmett tell you…" She trailed off.

"Yes. That is part of the reason I am calling you. Most of us are fine."

"Who isn't fine?" She asked harshly.

"Jacob and Embry are hurt pretty bad. We don't know if they are going to make it."

"The rest of you are fine?"

"Bella, you didn't let me finish. Quil didn't make it."

It was quiet for a moment.

"Bella are you okay?" I asked.

"I am feeling as good as I can be in a situation like this." She told me. "What else did you want to tell me?"

"We are going to Volterra to get Rylan back. Bella, before you even say that you want to go with, the answer is no. You need to stay with our children and your parents."

"I understand. Did any of the Volturi live?"

"Yes, Aro and Jane slipped away. Alice saw them going meeting Demetri and Felix, and heading back to Volterra with Rylan. I know they're not giving Alice false visions, because they feel safer in Volterra."

"How far away are they?"

"Why?"

"Please just answer my question." She said.

"They are in Canada somewhere. Why?"

"Because I am coming over there."

"Bella, keep driving don't come back here."

"No, I am coming back. I have a power that can heal Jacob and Embry. Are you sure Quil is dead?"

Emmett walked over to the Quil. "He's not dead, but it won't be long." Emmett told me.

"He will be within a few minutes. That's how bad he is." I said

"Why did you tell me he was dead when he isn't yet." She sounded angry.

"I didn't think he would make it this far. I thought he was when I told you, but Emmett told me otherwise."

"Well I am on my way back with everyone, including Esme, Rose, Coraline, and Oriana. I will see you in a few minutes. I love you."

"Okay. I love you too." I said.

I didn't really want her coming back here and seeing everything that happened, but I knew I really couldn't stop her. So instead we cleaned up the bodies of the Volturi guard. It didn't take Bella long to get here. They all rushed into the house. Bella went straight to Quil's side. She tried to heal him for a half an hour. She didn't succeed.

"I am so sorry Quil. I tried." Bella said. If she could cry she would be sobbing. She went over to Embry and was able to completely heal him. She went over to Jacob to heal him. He wouldn't allow her to heal him all the way. She turned her attention to me. She got up and walked towards me.

"Edward, go and bring our son back home."

"You know I will." I tried to assure her. I kissed her with so much force that it left both of us breathless. I hugged her and held her in my arms for a while.

"Go before they do anything to him. I love you Edward!"

"I love you too, Isabella." I said.

I walked over to the children and gave them kisses and hugs. Then disappeared out the door with Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, and Sam. I didn't want to leave Bella, but I knew I needed to get Rylan back. We ran back to my house and got the Volvo. I drove to the airport. Carlisle bought us all tickets. We boarded the plane. I sat next to Carlisle. All I could think of the whole way there was what the Volturi were going to do to my son.

"Edward, why don't you call Bella?" Carlisle suggested. Jasper sent a wave of calm. I chose to let it affect me.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea." I told Carlisle. "Thanks Jazz. That is what I needed."

"You're welcome." Jasper replied.

"Hello?" Bella's worried voice answered.

"Bella, how is everything?"

"Everything is fine Edward. We are not in Washington anymore."

"Don't tell me where you are, just in case. How are the children?"

"They are sleeping. I wish I could sleep. Where are you?"

"We are on a plane to Rome. Has Alice had any visions?"

"Yes, but she wouldn't tell me anything about them."

"Put her on the phone please."

"Alice, Edward wants to talk to you." I heard her say.

"What Edward?" Alice said.

"What did you see?"

"Well they're back in Volterra. They haven't done anything to him yet. They don't exactly know what Rylan needs."

"Well you better call me with any new visions you have."

"You know I will. Bella is very weak."

"Can you take her hunting or go hunting for her."

"Okay Edward." It became quiet I knew Alice handed the phone back to Bella.

"Hi." Bella's sweet voice said

"Bella I am sorry to cut this short, but you need to find some way to calm down. Maybe someone can take you hunting."

"Is that what you told Alice?"

"Yes. Why?"

"Because she left and now there is a thermos in front of me."

I couldn't help but to chuckle. "I promise the next time I talk to you I will be on my way back with Rylan. Make sure to drink all the blood Alice shoves your way. I love you my beautiful Bella."

"I love you too, the love of my life. Edward please be careful please."

"I will. Take a bath and rest."

"I will. I love you."

"I love you too. Bye love."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone. I was glad Carlisle suggested calling Bella. It seemed to relax me a little more. Until my mind went back to wondering what Aro and his brothers were going to do to my son. Carlisle looked over at me.

"Everything will be fine Edward." Carlisle tried to convince me.

"How are we going to get him back? We can't fight them."

"We may not be able to fight them, but we can find another way."

I took comfort in his words. I closed my eyes and tried to remember how I felt on my wedding day, when I found out that Bella was pregnant, and when Bella gave birth to them. They each made me feel overjoyed. I was lucky to have someone like Bella. Before I knew it we landing in Rome. We got off the plane and found a car. Carlisle drove, because I didn't want to.

When we got to the Volturi castle, we didn't quite know how to get in. Then I remembered the way they took Bella, Alice, and me underground. I explained to Carlisle where they had taken us that day Bella saved me.

"That sounds like the only way we will be able to get in there." Carlisle said.

"Let's go." We walked to the spot and jumped down the hole. Everyone followed me. I came to a sudden stop.

"What is it Edward." Emmett asked.

"They know we are here." I said.

"How are you sure?" Sam asked.

"Because they are down here with us."

"Hello Edward." Demetri said. "What a pleasant surprise."

"Where is my son?" I asked ferociously.

"I don't know. You will have to talk to Aro and Marcus. Calius might know as well." Felix said with a smug look on his face.

"Then take us to them." Carlisle said.

"Gladly." Demetri said. "Follow me."

Demetri lead the way and Felix followed behind us. He lead us right to Aro, Marcus, and Calius.

"What brings you here?" Marcus asked.

"You damn well know why we are here. Where is he?" I could no longer keep calm.

"Edward, we haven't hurt him." Aro assured me.

"That might be true, but you will eventually. I want to see him."

"Demetri go and get him." Marcus ordered him.

Demetri disappeared out of the room. It was very quiet for a few moments.

"What happened to 'I come back when they are older and offer them a place with us.'" I asked.

"That was when I thought you were being honest with me. You must forget that when I brushed up against Emmett as I left I seen more than just the fact that you told Bella's parents about us. I had seen the plan to keep hiding them from us. That makes me wonder what else you would plan."

Demetri entered the room with Rylan, who was screaming at the top of his lungs. I could see that Demetri was uncomfortable holding him.

"What do you want me to do with him?" Demetri asked Aro.

"Hold on to him." Marcus answered.

"Edward if you, Bella, and your children come and live with us. You all could be together again."

"As I told you before I want no part of your lifestyle."

"Why do you fight your true nature?"

"Because I can stop myself from being a monster, unlike you."

It was silent again. I was thinking of how to get Rylan away from Demetri and leave, when suddenly Sam grabbed Rylan and took off running. Emmett attacked Demetri and Jasper took Felix. Carlisle helped Jasper, which was shocking. I hoped Sam could make it out of the castle. Once he was out he would have a better chance to get away. I went to help Emmett with Demetri. Aro, Calius, and Marcus just stood there watching. After a long and tricky fight, Demetri and Felix were no more. I notice that Jane was in the room now. She tried to use her power to take me down, but for the first time I was able to deal with the pain.

"Aro, if you ever disturb my family you will be next." I yelled.

"You think it is possible to get through my guard and then still be alive to kill me. I don't think it is possible. Lets test that theory now." He was pointing behind me.

I realized that there had to be at least a hundred of them. Emmett just laughed as he began to attack. He was able to kill about ten of them with no trouble, but the found out that they kept getting harder and harder to kill. Jasper and Carlisle started to help out. I could see that they needed help. So I jumped into the fight. I dismembered at least thirty of them. It wasn't easy. I haven't fought anyone who was as advanced as this. We managed to dismember most of them before Aro said something.

"Stop." He ordered. "Edward consider yourself lucky today, just leave, but know this will not be the last time you will hear or see us. We will see each other again in the future. Next time you will not be so lucky."

We turned and left the same way we came in. I wondered where Sam was and if he still had Rylan. When we were out in the open I picked up his scent. We found him about three miles away surrounded by a crowd of be people. We were fortunate that today was a very cloudy day. When we approached him I could see he had Rylan in his arms. Rylan was crying. Sam looked up at me and handed me Rylan. He stopped crying when he was in my arms.

"Sam, thank you." I told him.

"You're welcome. I didn't think I was going to get away there for a minute. I figured if I could find a bunch of people to surround us with they wouldn't do anything irrational."

"You were right. They won't expose themselves to people."

I looked down at Rylan. I seen blood on his face, but I knew it wasn't his.

"Carlisle, they tried to feed him blood. Is that going to do anything to him?"

"I'm not quite sure. We will have to stop somewhere to clean him up and get food and clothes for him."

We got another car and went to a restaurant. I took Rylan to the bathroom to clean him up the best I could. When we got back I saw the little plate of mashed potatoes.

"I order him the potatoes. I hope that is okay." Emmett said.

"That's fine. Where's Carlisle?"

"He went to get clothes for us. This is the time we need Alice or Rosalie with us." He laughed.

I feed Rylan the potatoes. I was pleased when he ate them. Carlisle returned.

"Did he eat?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes he ate all of the mashed potatoes."

"He doesn't usually eat all of his food?"

"No, he never eats it all."

"That's a great sign. It means he didn't drink the blood. That explains why it is all over his face."

I was relieved. I knew I should call Bella to tell her I had Rylan and that he was okay. I waited until we were on the plane to call her.

Bella's POV

Edward's cell phone rang. I answered it.

"Hello?"

"Bella, We have Rylan and we are on our way back home." I was relieved to hear Edward voice and that Rylan was okay.

"Oh Edward. Is everyone okay?" I asked.

"Yes, we are all fine. You don't have to worry anymore love."

"They didn't hurt him did they?"

"No, they tried to feed him blood, but Carlisle said that he didn't drink it."

"Okay. When will you be back?"

"Tomorrow morning."

"I will meet you at home then. What all happened?"

"I will tell you tomorrow when I get home. Have you been drinking the blood Alice has been shoving at you?" He asked.

"Yes. I think she went a little overboard though. I can't possibly drink anymore. I hope she doesn't come back with anymore."

"She's gone?"

"Yes, her and Rosalie went shopping for baby food."

"Oh. How are the children?"

"They are fine, but they are really quiet. They have never been this quiet before."

"Maybe its because I am gone and Rylan too."

"That could be."

"I have missed you terribly love."

"I missed you too. It has been very stressful here without you. All I could think about was if you and Rylan were okay. I have spent most of the time in the bedroom."

"How are Charlie and Renee handling this?"

"They're still shook up, but it's not as bad as before. Renee has been crying about Rylan being taken. We all have tried to calm her down, but I don't think it is possible until you come home with him. Charlie has been upset too. He'll never admit the fact that he has been crying as well. They both have been extremely worried about you."

"Are you sure it not just Rylan they're worried about?"

"Edward, they have come to accept you. They hate to see me this upset. So with everything put together, we are all emotional wrecks."

"I am still sorry about that."

"What are you sorry about? None of this was your fault. I know what your thinking and don't even say anything about it. I am glad you're a part of my life. I wouldn't change anything."

"Do you really mean that or are you just telling me this so I will come home and give you your son?" Edward tried to joke.

"Both." I laughed.

"Bella I to tend to Rylan. I can't wait to see you love."

"I can't wait to see you either."

"I love you and remember you have my heart with you."

"I love you too. You have my heart as well."

"I will see you tomorrow. Bye love."

"Bye Edward."

I hung up the phone and realized everyone was in the room with me. I knew I needed to tell them.

"Edward is on his way home with Rylan. Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, and Sam are all fine. Edward will explain everything that went on when he gets home tomorrow morning. Get ready to go back to Forks." They all just looked at me before it sunk into their heads.

"I bet Edward isn't going to tell you right away. I am sure there is something else he really wants to do before that." Rosalie said.

"Is that all you and Emmett think about?"

"Pretty much. Emmett is worse than me though."

I couldn't help but laugh. "Edward and I hear you every night. I feel bad for Edward; he sees it in his head. Wait my children have his power too. Does that mean they see it as well?" I started to worry, but everyone else laughed at me.

"I guess they'll be having that talk early in life." Rosalie teased.

"Many times over. I am afraid of what they'll see. You probably do weird things. If that happens I am sending them all to you." I said with a huge smile on my face.

"Are you sure you want to send them to Rose and Emmett? They might plant things in their heads." Alice said while laughing.

"You're right. I don't want them telling my children anything that will corrupt them anymore than what they will see."

Rose poked her tongue out at me as we all laughed. We got ready to leave when Jacob returned from wherever he disappeared to. I almost forgot he was with us.

"Bells, have you heard from Edward yet?"

"Yes, he has Rylan. Everyone is okay too. They will be home tomorrow morning."

"Oh okay. So I take it we are leaving."

"Yes, we were waiting for you."

"Well let's go."

We drove home slower than usual. I didn't have a rush to get home, if Edward wasn't there yet. We were still going well over the speed limit. We got home at six o'clock. Alice took Charlie and Renee home and clean up their house for them. I gave all of the kids a bath and fed them. I played with them until they started to get tired. Rose helped me put them to bed. As we were leaving the nursery, I turned on their lullaby and closed the door. I decide to clean up all the rose petals that were scattered all over the place. I cleaned the whole house within an hour. Rose and I talked about everything that was possible. I could tell she missed Emmett. This is the most we have ever talked. I didn't realize what time it was when the front door opened. I hoped it was Edward and Rylan, but it was Alice.

"Charlie's house looks back to normal. You would never be able to guess that something happened there. Did I interrupt your conversation with Rose?"

"Not really. We were running out of things to say."

The door opened again. This time it was Edward. I was relieved to see him and Rylan. Everyone else, but Sam walked in.

"Where's Sam?"

"He went home."

Esme left with Carlisle. Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper left as well. Edward handed me my tired baby. I didn't want to put him upstairs to bed, but I did anyways. I came back downstairs and sat by Edward.

"What happened?"

"Do you really want to hear that now?"

"Yes."

"Can I just tell you a few things?"

"I guess."

"Well Sam stole Rylan out of Demetri's arms and took off running. Carlisle and Jasper killed Felix. Emmett and I killed Demetri. We fought part of the guard after I threatened Aro, Marcus, and Calius. Aro said that we would see him again in the future and we should consider ourselves lucky."

"Oh, I see. When do you think we will be seeing them again?"

"Not for quite some time."

"How long is quite some time?"

"Years. Let's just enjoy the time we have before they come back."

Edward and I sat on the couch and snuggled. I felt wonderful to be in his arms again. I wish we could stay like this forever, but I knew that would be impossible. I felt the safest in Edward's arms. Four hours had passed and I got up to get the kids up and fed. Edward came and helped me. We gave the triplets oatmeal. Edward fed Paige her baby cereal and then a jar of mashed bananas. I did the same with Abby. After they all were finished eating we put the twins in their playpen and let Ori and Cora play with their toys on the floor. I held Rylan in my arms until he started fussing, because he wasn't playing. It was nice to have my family back together. Edward and I played with the kids. I went to the store to buy more baby formula and food. I can't believe how much they eat. I realized it would only get worse as the got older. I guess it really is a good thing that I married into a family with money, not that it really matters. I returned home and noticed that everyone was at my house.

"Hey Bella?" Emmett said.

"What is it Em?"

"Rose told me about the talk you had about our bedroom activities and your kids."

"Oh she did, did she?"

"Yeah I thought it was hilarious. But on a serious matter we will try not to do weird things."

"Oh geez Emmett that solves everything." I laughed. "The fact that your nieces and nephew are going to see you in your 'bedroom activities' in their heads every time, isn't going to bother you at all?"

"Well now that you put it that way it is kind of creepy."

I laughed once again. "Creepy, that's it. My poor children are going to have to go to therapy because of those images. It's bad enough that you torture Edward by that. I am surprised he isn't in therapy."

Emmett laughed and I knew he was up to something.

"You know Edward is listening to us right?"

"Yeah that's nothing new."

Emmett had this huge smile on his face.

"EMMETT!" I heard Edward yell.

"What did you do?" I asked Emmett.

"I pictured you and Rose together."

"EMMETT! You don't have to worry about Edward getting you. I am going to kill you."

I chased him around and Edward caught him. I hit him as hard as I could. I was proud of myself, because it actually hurt him.

"Ouch Bella, that really hurt." Emmett whined.

"Good, that's what you get. Have fun with Edward. He's going to do worse than what I did." I laughed at him as I walked into the house.

"What is Edward so mad at Emmett for?" Rose asked.

"He pictured you and I together."

"He did what?" I could see Rose was pissed off. "I am going to get him, after Edward is finished."

I just shook my head and put the stuff away. Edward walked in and put his arms around my waist. I look in his eyes and I could see his desire, burning in them.

"Edward this sudden change of your mood has nothing to do with the images of Rosalie and I do they?"

"No. I want you though. Do you think we can sneak upstairs for a quickie."

"No, Edward your family is here."

"I can send them away."

"No Edward, what about our children?"

"Bella you tease too much."

"I didn't do anything. What are you talking about?"

"Just being around me drives me insane."

"Well then I guess I will leave."

"NO! Bella just promise me soon."

"I can't make that promise. It is hard to promise anything with five kid around."

"Please Bella promise me that we will have one night to ourselves soon."

"Edward, I can't make that promise."

"Why not."

"I can promise you that we will have a night to ourselves, I just can't promise it will be soon."

"I understand. Are you sure you're not going to change you mind about my offer tonight."

"You are diving me insane. Edward get upstairs now." I laughed at the expression on his face.

"Do you mean you are going to give me what I desire?"

"Yes, we didn't get to on our anniversary. I will just be embarrassed when we're done. Emmett is going to tease us."

"No he will tease me more than you."

"Let's give him something to tease us about. Carlisle and Esme are gone right?"

"Yes. What do you mean by 'let's give him something to tease us about'?"

"You'll see."

He scooped me up and carried me upstairs to our bedroom. I wasn't being quiet at all. After a little bit Edward decided that he should join in on the fun and stop being quiet. I could hear them all complaining. Jasper came and knocked on our after an hour of enduring the sounds and feelings.

"Please guys, it's bad enough I feel what you guys are feeling. Why do you have to torture me with the sound of it too."

Edward and I just laughed. "Sorry Jazz." I said.

"Why are you making all the sounds?"

"Because if Emmett is going to tease us we might as well make it worth while." Edward said.

"Are you even close to being done?"

"Nope."

"Well hurry it up." He hissed.

Edward and laughed for a few minutes. Then continued doing our 'bedroom activities'. We called quits three hours after Jasper's plead. Edward and I took a shower and Got dressed. We went downstairs to face Emmett's teasing. To our surprise nothing was said right away.

"Were the kids fed?" I asked.

"Yes, they should be ready for bed."

Alice helped me take them upstairs and put them to bed.

"Do you and Edward ever take a break?" Alice asked.

I laughed. "Now that I can't get pregnant. We can do it more often."

We spent the rest of the time laughing and talking in my room.

_**A/N: This chapter is the longest chapter I have written. It is also to make up for the cliffhangers. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I am working on the last chapter. It will be posted soon. Let me know what you think.**_


	38. Birthday for Twins!

_**February 7**__**th**__**- Twins first birthday. The triplets are 22 months (1 year and 10 months) old.**_

I heard Paige and Abby fussing a little bit. I knew they had just awakened. I went to the nursery to let them out of their cribs. I carried them downstairs and put them in their high chairs. I gave them their oatmeal and cleaned the house while they ate. I wanted everything to be perfect for Paige and Abby's birthday. I made their cakes and a small cake for Charlie, Renee, and the triplets. Edward was still in the living room with Ry, Ori, and Cora. I cleaned Paige and Abby up and put them into the living room. I sat on the couch and Edward came to sit with me. He pulled me toward his chest as we watched the kids play. Alice came into the house.

"Bella, can I talk to you for a minute?"

"Sure." I kissed Edward and headed upstairs. "What is it Alice?" I asked.

"Well we don't know what to get Paige and Abby for their birthday."

"What did you have in mind?"

"Jasper wanted to get them dolls."

"That's fine. They are girls."

"Yeah, but we spent more money on the others for their birthday."

"Alice, I doubt they are going to notice. You might have to worry about that later on down the road."

"You're not mad?"

"No, it's understandable."

"Okay."

We went to walk out of the room when Rose stopped me.

"Bella, Emmett and I bought them clothes. Is that okay?"

"Yes Rose. It is fine."

I was getting aggravated. I didn't care what they got the twins. It's the thought that counts anyways. I already knew what Charlie and Renee decided to get for them. They got them a block set. Which was fine, it's just that I knew the older one's would enjoy them more. Esme made them bigger blankets.

"Bella?" Edward called for me.

"Yes are you ready to go and get our family picture taken yet?"

"No, I forgot about that. I have to get the children ready."

"Bella they are all ready. We are waiting for you."

"Oh. I'll be down it a few minutes."

"Hurry up please."

"I will try."

I ran and picked something nice to wear. I did my make-up and styled my own hair. I ran down the stairs to see Edward waiting.

"It's about time."

"Let's just go and get this over with."

We went to some professional photo shop. I knew this would be costing us a fortune. We took our family picture. Then had a picture of each of them alone and one of them all together. The Ry, Cora, and Ori had a picture taken together. Paige and Abby had a picture taken together. Edward insisted that we got at least one picture of the two of us together.

"How much do I owe you?" Edward asked the photographer.

"$246.93."

Edward paid that and gave him a one hundred dollar tip. I was still amazed that we could spend all that money. I thought we would have run out by now. Edward had to stop and pick up the present for the girls. He had gotten shoes specially made for them. It was a different kind of gift. He said that their first real pair of shoes should be comfortable considering all they walking they do in their first year. I was the only one that bought them toys. I bought them bath toys, musical toys, this thing that reads stories to them, and I bought them stuffed animals. I am the one that went over board this year.

We got back to the house just in time to feed them all lunch. When they were finished, I could tell they were tired and needed a nap. So Edward carried three of them upstairs and I carried the other two. We changed their diapers and put them to bed with their sippy cups of juice. I turned their lullaby on and closed the door behind me as I left. As I was going to sit down on the couch, the doorbell rang. I got up and answered the door.

"Jake, What are you doing here?"

"I heard that it was your youngest two's birthday today. So I thought I would stop by and give them a gift."

"Aww Jake that was sweet of you. They are sleeping right now though. Why don't you come in?"

"Sure." He walked in. "Hey Edward."

"Oh hi Jacob."

"I have a question to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Do you think you could look at my car? It's not running as good as it use to. I looked it over myself and couldn't find the problem. So I thought maybe if I had someone else look at it maybe they could figure it out."

"Jake, I am not the one to come to about car problems. You might want to go and talk to my sister Rosalie. She is the car genius in this family. I just know the basics."

"Okay. Will do."

It was nice to see Edward and Jake finally getting along. I have hoped for this day for quite some time now. I can't believe it took almost four years for them to put aside their differences and realize that they are very much capable of getting along. I seen Alice and Rose bringing the children down for the party. The fed them dinner first and got them cleaned up. Charlie and Renee showed up. We had cake and sat around talking for a while. Edward took Abby and helped her open her presents. I did the same with Paige.

"Edward, Bella? Do you think the can open my gifts at the same time?" Jacob said.

"Sure Jake." Edward said. "They will open them last, if that's okay with you."

"That's fine."

When we finally made it through all of the toys and clothes, we grabbed the gifts from Jacob. Jake had made them a pillow with a wolf on them and bought them each a stuffed animal wolf.

"Jake you made these pillows?"

"Yes."

"They are beautiful."

"I am glad you like them."

After the party and when all the guests were gone, Edward and I carried are sleeping babies upstairs and put them to bed.

"This birthday party seemed to go well." I stated.

"Yes, it did. I am also glad Jacob decided to still be your friend."

"So am I. You both seem to get along well."

"Jacob really isn't that bad, besides his wet dog smell."

We just laughed.

_**A/N: This chapter was a let down compared to the last few chapters, but I couldn't end the story without Paige and Abby having a birthday party. Please Review and tell me what you thought about the whole story. There will be a one shot called Ready or not. This is when Bella and Edward take the triplets to kindergarten. I will be posting up the first chapter of High School Times Five in a few days. This is the sequel to this story. So be on the look out for it.**_


End file.
